Total Drama Island: Your Way
by AstrisDreams
Summary: What if the viewers had the chance to vote off contestants during Total Drama Island. Well now you do this time you have a say in who stays and who goes and who gets the million. I will be letting you the reviewers vote on eliminations. Who will win now that the choice is in your hands?
1. Not So Happy Campers, Part 1

A man popped onto camera from below.

"Yo!" The man greeted. "We're comin' at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!

Here's the deal, twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers.

Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremonies, where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame. And a small fortune which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week!"

* * *

"Alright! It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so, if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why."

A boat was shown at the end of the dock, before it sped off and revealed the first camper. "Beth! What's up!"

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth lisped as she hugged the host. "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uhh...thanks." Chris said. The scene cut to the next camper's arrival. "DJ!" .

"Yo, Chris McLean!" DJ shared a high-five with the host. "How's it goin'? Hey you sure you got the right place here?" he asked, looking around the camp. "Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo dawg, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Hmm. Looked a lot different on the application form..." He mumbled as he carried his luggage up to where Beth was already standing. The scene cut to the next arrival.

Another boat arrived dropping off a sour looking pale girl.

"Hey Gwen."

"You mean we're staying here?"

"No, you're staying here. My crib's in airstream with A/C that-a-way."

"I did not sign up for this.

"Actually," Chris said holding up a contract you did."

Gwen smirked taking the contract, and ripped it throwing it in the water.

"The great thing about lawyers is they make LOTS of copies." Chris grinned holding up another contract.

"I am not doing this."

"K, but I hope you can swim, 'cuz your ship has just sailed."

Gwen turned to see the boat that had dropped her off driving away and turned to Chris.

"Jerk!"

A blonde guy with blue eyes and a cowboy hat jumped off his boat and onto the dock.

He fist bumped with Chris.

"Chris McLean! What's up, man? It's an honor to meet you, man!"

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"

"Thanks, man."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke."

"Hey bras whats up." Geoff said walking over to them.

"Is Geoffster your real name?" Gwen asked.

"Yea..." Geoff said staring at her before shaking his head, "Nah bro my names Geoff."

Gwen let out a small smile dumb blondes were always amusing.

"Whats your name?"

"Gwen."

"Pretty name bra."

"Thanks." Gwen said blushing slightly and averting her attention to the next contestant.

"Not too shabby."

"Hi! Okay, you look so familiar!"

"I'm Chris McLean. . ."

She just stared, confused.

"The host of the show."

"Oh, that's where I know you from!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Heather."

She walked silently passed Chris.

Beth ran up to her.

"Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next nine weeks."

She grimaced.

The next to show up was a guy with short black hair and a neon green mo-hawk.

"Duncan, dude."

He clenched his fist.

"I don't like surprises."

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler any time."

Duncan scoffed.

"Okay, then."

He smirked as he passed Heather.

"Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Get bent, you loser."

"I'm calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here!"

Chris just grinned, holding up the papers.

A horn honked signaling the arrival of another camper, a teen with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, a red track suit and headband, who was water skiing behind the boat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!"

He waved letting go, and flew into the luggage, one bag landing in the water and soaking Heather.

"Ugh, my shoes!"

"Wicked wipe-out, man!"

He stuck an arm out of the bags and gave a thumbs-up.

Chris chuckled, until he heard someone breathing heavily behind him.

"Welcome to camp, Harold."

He looked around a bit.

"So do you mean this show is at a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"You got it."

He pumped his fist.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills."

He joined the others.

"Contestant number ten is Trent."

"Hey, good to meet you, man. Saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Hey, thanks, man! I knew I rocked that show!"

Beth chimed in.

"I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, so they got immunity that week."

Harold spoke.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head."

Lindsay cheerfully agreed.

"Me too!"

Trent looked around skeptically.

"So this is it?"

He glanced at the rag-tag group.

"All righty, then."

"Hey! What's up?"

"All right. Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

Duncan scoffed.

"Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach."

Chris grinned.

"We are! It's just a crappy one."

She sighed.

"Great."

"All right, that makes-"

She bent down to get her bag, smacking him on the head with her board.

"Ow! Darn it, that hurt!"

"Did you get the memo about my life threatening allergies?" A voice asked.

"Noah. I'm sure somebody did man." He said shrugging.

"Is this where we're staying?" Noah asked.

Duncan punched his fist into his palm.

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party."

Noah spoke cynically and sarcastically.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Do them yourself?"

Duncan pulled out a needle and grabbed Noah's bottom lip.

"Yeah. You want one?"

"Uh, no, thanks. Can I have my lip back, please?"

Duncan let go.

"Thanks."

What's up, y'all? LeShawna's in the house!"

"Yo, baby, hey how you doing? How's it going?"

She slapped five with Chris.

"Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, 'cause I came to win."

Another boat pulled up and two girls stepped off.

Chris walked up to them.

"Ladies! Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks."

"Oh, my gosh! Sadie, look! It's a summer camp!"

Sadie clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp! Eee!"

Gwen shuddered. "Please, kill me now."

"I hear that." Duncan said, as Geoff nodded his head in agreement.

"Ezekiel! What's up, man?"

He looked up.

I think I see a bird."

"Okay, look, dude. I know you don't get out much. Been home-schooled your whole life. Raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

The next boat pulled up.

"Introducing our next camper, Cody."

"Cody. The Code-ster. The Code-meister."

"Dude, psyched to be here, man. I see the ladies have already arrived. Alright."

Cody grinned making his way to LeShawana.

"Save it, short stuff." She grinned

The next camper stepped onto the dock.

"Eva? Nice. Glad you could make it."

As she walked up to stand by Duncan and DJ, she dropped her bag on Cody's foot.

"Ow! What the hell's in there dumbbells?"

"Yes."

Duncan looked at DJ

"She's all yours, man."

DJ snorted shaking his head , "Nah bro."

The next camper jumped onto the dock.

"Whoo-hoo! Chris, what's happening?!"

"This is awesome! Whoo-hoo!"

"Owen, welcome!"

He grabbed Chris in a bear hug, the sound of his back cracking could be heard.

"Awesome to be here, man. Yeah! Man this is just so. . ."

Gwen smirked. "Awesome?"

"Yes! Awesome! Whoo! Are you gonna be on my team?"

"Oh, I sure hope so." She said sarcastically.

"Whoo!"

Chris was starting to get annoyed.

"You about finished?"

Owen set him down.

"Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!"

"Cool. And here comes Courtney."

Chris helped her off the boat.

"Thank you."

She walked up to the others "Hi! You must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen started shaking her hand.

"How's it going?! I'm Owen!"

"Nice to meet you, Ow. . .wow."

"This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island!"

They fist bumped.

"Thanks, Chris. This is great."

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks."

He shrugged.

"I can deal with that."

He joined the others.

"Hey, everyone. Izzy!"

She was waving wildly.

"Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi! Whoa. . ."

Izzy tripped off the boat and smacked her chin on the dock, falling into the water.

Tyler chuckled. "Ooh, that was bad!"

Courtney ran to the edge of the dock.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt!"

She pulled her onto the dock.

"That felt so. . .good! Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp?! That is so cool! Do you have paper-mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Owen got excited. "That is a good call!"

Okay everyone time for a group picture everyone on the dock." Chris said.

At the moment the dock collapsed. Gwen scowled as she resurfaced for air sharing looks with incredulity with her fellow campers. They could all tell they were in for a long summer.

* * *

"Okay you soggy, campers. This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next nine weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000."

Duncan stepped forward, smirking.

"Excuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her."

He pointed his thumb at Heather.

"They're not coed, are they?"

"No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

Lindsay raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here. And it's Chris."

Katie spoke up. "I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die."

Sadie grabbed her hand. "And I'll break out in hives. It's true."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"This cannot be happening."

Owen grabbed Gwen and Tyler in a headlock.

"Aw, come on, guys, it'll be fun! It's like a big sleep over."

Tyler looked at Gwen.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him."

He gestured towards Duncan, who had a deer in a headlock and was giving it a noogie.

"Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call out your name, go stand over there."

Geoff. Gwen. Heather. LeShawna. Lindsay. Cody. Beth. Justin. Owen. Katie. And...Noah." From the this moment own you guys are officially known as the Screaming Gophers!"

"Yippee." Noah said sarcastically twirling his index finger.

"Yeah! I'm a Gopher! Whoo!" Owen shouted.

Katie protested.

"Wait! What about Sadie?"

Chris ignored her. "The rest of you, over here."

"Izzy. Tyler. Bridgette. Trent. Duncan. Harold. DJ. Courtney. Sadie. Eva. And Ezekiel. Move! Move, move, move."

Sadie also protested.

"But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!"

Courtney smiled kindly.

"Sadie, is it? Come on. It'll be okay."

Sadie followed, crying.

"This is so unfair. I miss you, Katie!"

"I miss you, too!"

"You guys will officially be known as. . . the Killer Bass!"

Harold was impressed.

"It's awesome. It's, like, amazing."

"All right, campers! you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

**Confessional**

Chris: You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest.

Gwen: Um, okay. So far this sucks.

Lindsay:(Facing away from the camera) I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?

**End Confessional**

"Now to where you guys are sleeping." He said leading them to two cabins.

"Bass on the right, Gophers on the left. Girls sleep on one side, boys on the other."

**Confessional**

Gwen: Smart Chris lets put 22 hormonal campers in coed cabins.

LeShawna: Those boys better not try anything or they're answering to my fists.

Duncan: Sweet man, lovely ladies all summer long, minus a few

Cody: At this rate, the Codeminster will have them all wrapped around my fingers before the summer is over.

**End Confessiona**l

Heather opened the cabin door.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little. . .summer camp?"

Gwen walked passed her rolling her eyes, "That's the idea, genius."

"Shut up, weird goth girl." Heather snapped.

Cody walked up behind Heather. "You're so smart. I feel that."

She looked at him. "Shouldn't you be on the boys' side?"

He grinned.

As LeShawna walked up, Cody flew out the door.

"Aahhh!"

Geoff and Noah gave him a look and continued walking.

Lindsay spoke to Chris as he walked up.

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way."

She looked confused.

"But, I'm not Catholic."

He face palmed.

"Not communion, communal!"

Gwen sat on the steps. "It means we shower together. . .idiot."

"Oh, no! Come on!"

Owen, Justin, and Noah stuck their heads out the door to see what she was whining about.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?"

Justin and Noah exchanged glances and quickly went back in.

Owen realized what he said.

"I mean, no-I didn't mean it like that. I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them. Aah! I mean. . ."

Geoff grabbed Chris's attention.

"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all 16 years old, except for Cody, as old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting. . .now!"

Geoff cheered.

"Nice!"

The sound of Lindsay screaming was heard by everyone.

Tyler, Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Duncan, and Heather, looked inside the girls' side of the Gopher cabin.

"Oh, man, that white girl can scream." DJ muttered.

Lindsay was on a stool, freaking out.

"What is it? Kill it! Kill it!"

A little cockroach was sitting in the middle of the room.

Everyone began stomping around before Duncan cut in half with an ax.

Gwen and Harold were impressed. "Nice." She muttered.

"Nice of you to notice beautiful." Duncan flirted, causing Gwen to scoff and roll her eyes.

"Well that was eventful." Bridgette muttered.

"Sure was babe."

"Do you flirt with every girl you see." Courtney asked placing her hands on her lips.

**Confessional**

Duncan: I've got all summer, I'm bound to hook up with one of them.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

"Excuse me," Beth asked from the front of the line, "Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Harold chimed in. "Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

Chef's eye twitched. "You'll get-shut the hell up!"

Owen chuckled.

"Have a cow."

"What was that? Come closer, big guy. I didn't hear you!"

He panicked.

"Uh, I didn't really say anything important."

"I'm sure you didn't!"

Noah walked up.

"You, scrawny kid. Give me your plate."

Chef dropped a weird looking meal on his plate

"Next!"

Lindsay looked at the food.

"Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or, like, dairy."

Gwen looked at hers and saw it twitch.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

"Cool!" Lindsay cheered.

"Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved." Gwen said

Chris walked in.

"Welcome to the main lodge."

Geoff spoke.

"Yo, my man! Can we order a pizza?"

A butcher's knife imbedded it's self in the wall behind him.

"Whoa, it's cool, 'G'! Brown slop's cool. Right, guys?"

"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris

Katie looked at DJ

"What do you think they'll make us do?"

He shrugged. "It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

All the teens were in their bathing suits, standing on a huge cliff, looking over the edge.

DJ whistled. "Shit."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think? Also parings right now I only have four that I might do, and that two I will do for sure.**


	2. Not So Happy Campers, Part 2

**The challenges will be the same the only thing different is that the teams and the elimination order is different. Also how certain characters act will also be a little different.**

**The Screaming Gophers - Geoff, Gwen, Heather, LeShawna, Lindsay, Cody, Beth, Justin, Owen, Katie, and Noah.**

**The Killer Bass- Harold, Sadie, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Trent, Tyler, and Izzy.**

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

_You guys are on my mind!_

{The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is underwater and a few bubbles come out his behind killing a fish and sending up to the surface. On the surface Bridgette is lounging with Tyler on on her surfboard until a bird swoops down and grabs the dead fish sending them falling in the water.}

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

{The bird who drops the dead fish on DJ that causes all the animals around him to attack. Duncan laughs at the scene and turns to see Courtney frowning at him. LeShawna and Heather are fighting on a lifeboat that falls down the waterfall.}

_I wanna be...famous!_

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

{They fall behind Harold who is practicing his ninja skills on a broken log when Izzy comes swinging in on a vine, knocking Harold off the log and sending them into the outhouse. The impact causes Lindsey and Justin to fall out of the outhouse where they were making out.}

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

{Katie and Sadie are tied up exchanging nervous glances, as Chef sticks his hand in greenish looking pot, while elsewhere Eva is arm wrestling with Ezekiel sending him falling to the ground hard. The Camera goes down to the dock showing Noah sitting at the steps reading a book.}

_I'll get there one day._

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

{The Camera goes down the dock showing Beth who waves at the camera showing off her baton skills and throws it up in the air as it comes back down it's night time.}

_Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa_

{Gwen is handing Geoff a picture when they touch hands causing both of them to blush before anything can happen Cody pops up between them with an oblivious smile.}

_I wanna be! _

_I wanna be!_

_ I wanna be famous!  
_

xxx

"Okay! Today's challenge is threefold! Your first task is to jump off this one-thousand-foot high cliff, in to the lake."

"Piece of cake." Bridgette said, "I'm a surfer after all."

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with," a trio of dorsal fins were shown circling at the surface of the lake, "psychotic," Chris chuckled as one of the fish jumped out of the water to snap at nothing, "man-eating sharks!"

"You're insane." Noah mumbled.

"Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free." Chris chuckled.

"Pretty sure?" Tyler mumbled.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge- building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The loser will be sending someone home. Let's see...Killer Bass you're up first."

Bridgette looked over the edge. "Oh, wow. So, who wants to go first?"

Crickets could be heard from the awkward silence of her team.

"Okay I guess I'll go!" Bridgette shrugged and made a perfect dive off the cliff landing in the safe zone, "Come on guys the water's great!"

Everyone preceded to jump until DJ came up.

"Unh-unh, no way, man. I'm not jumping." DJ said shaking his head.

Chris grinned. "Scared of heights?"

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid."

"That's okay, big guy." He placed a chicken hat on DJ's head. "Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken. So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Aw, man, for real?"

He grinned. "Bawk, bawk, bawk. That means the chicken path down is that-a-way."

DJ walked sadly toward an escalator set up on the cliff.

"Next!"

Once again the Killer Bass continued to jump before ending with Courtney.

Courtney stood off to the side.

"Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."

"What condition?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." She sated as if it were obvious.

He smirked. "You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you."

She shrugged. "It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump."

"All right, here's your chicken hat. So let's tally up the results. . .hold on. That's nine jumpers and two chickens. We're missing one."

Sadie and Katie were holding hands.

"I'm not jumping without Katie!"

"We have to be on the same team Chris, please?"

He shook his head. "No can do, there's no one to switch places with. Looks like you guys are screwed."

"Then I'm not jumping!"

"Me neither!"

He sighed. "Fine, that makes nine jumpers and three chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Alright who's first?" Geoff asked.

"What the hell." Gwen muttered and proceeded to jump off.

"Bra she is brave." He said.

"Or insane." Noah quipped.

"There's no way I'm doing this?" Heather stated,

"What why not?" Beth asked.

"Hello, national TV? I'll get my hair wet."

Noah raised an eyebrow exchanging looks with Cody. "You're kidding, right?"

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lindsay said sharing a smile with Heather.

Justin glared at Heather, "Fine don't do it but if we lose I know who I'm voting for."

"I don't care." She stated.

"Oh, you're doing it." LeShawna stated.

"Says who?"

"Says me. I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair did, you spoiled, little daddy's girl."

"Back off, ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!"

"Mall-shopping, pony-tail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peaking-in-high-school prom queen!"

Heather sneered,"Well, at least I'm popular."

Everyone gasped.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!"

Next thing she knew, LeShawna picked her up and threw her over.

"LeShawna, you are so dead!"

She smirked.

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now I just hope I can hit it, too."

Everyone continued to jump when Justin landed outside the safe zone.

"Justin!" Lindsay screamed, "Swim!"

"Paddle, do something!"

The sharks came up and just before reaching him stopped with hearts in their eyes and gave him a ride to shore.

Everyone continued once again before it came to Beth who looked down the cliff,

"I. . .I can't do it. I'm to scared. I'm sorry!"

"That is, like, so lame. Right?" Lindsay said.

Heather nodded. "Fully lame."

"Okay Owen you need to jump to break this tie. No pressure." Chris chuckled.

**Confessional**

Owen: Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer.

Geoff: I'm looking at this guy and thinking, "There's no way he's gonna make it."

Gwen: I actually thought, "If he jumps this, he's gonna die."

**End Confessional**

"Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this." Chris grinned.

Owen started walking back to get a running start. "I'm going to die now. I'm going to freakin die now."

Owen started running jumping off the water and landing in the water making a huge splash that sent everyone to sure. "Yes! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Who's the man?!"

"Go OWEN!" His team cheered.

"The winners-the screaming Gophers!"

It was time to judge the hot tubs.

Chris examined the Gophers' tub. "This is an awesome hot tub!"

Finally Chris turned to the Bass' tub. He tapped the side and it sprung a leak, the duct tape holding it together gave out.

"Well, I think we have a winner here-the Screaming Gophers! Gophers, you're safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer-bonus!"

"All right! Oh, yeah!"

"Killer Bass, what can I say? It sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

Lindsay cheered.

"We won! We all get to stay here for another three days! Whoo-hoo!"

Tyler looked around sighing, "So what do we do now?"

Courtney took charge, clearing her throat. "We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off."

"Well, I think it should be princess,twin girl, or the brick house here." Duncan stated.

"What?! Why?" Courtney protested.

"Because unless I'm mistaken, you three are the only ones here wearing chicken hats. And if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy." Duncan said, causing DJ to smile.

"You guys need me. I am the only one-"

Eva cut her off, rolling her eyes.

"We know, who used to be a real C.I.T. So who would you pick?"

She pointed at Tyler. "What about him?"

Bridgette spoke up, "What No! At least he jumped."

"Oh whatever." Courtney snapped.

Harold got between them trying to diffuse the tension, "Okay, let's just chill out. This is getting way too heavy."

Duncan stood up. "Well I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna go take a nap."

"You can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!" Courtney decided.

Ezekiel spoke, not realizing he was thinking out-loud until it was too late.

"Well, both teams are equal, so having more girls on our team isn't why we lost."

Everyone gasped.

Bridgette glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Eva cracked her knuckles. "Yeah, home school, enlighten us."

He gulped. "Well, my dad always told me that guys are much stronger and smarter then girls are eh."

"Dude quit while you're ahead." Harold said, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"But I did eh."

**Confessional**

DJ: Well Zeke it was nice knowing you.

Harold: I tried didn't I?

Gwen: Yup. This camp pretty much still sucks. But now that I'm here I guess I might as well actually try to win.

**End Confessional**

Cody, Heather, Lindsay, and Justin were chilling in the hot tub. Cody raised his bottle of root beer. "To the Screaming Gophers."

Everyone cheered, as LeShawana started doing a victory dance as Noah and Owen joined in.

"Dude you gotta get in this!" Geoff said.

Gwen shrugged, "Parties aren't really my thing."

"Sucks bruh. Why not." Geoff said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I've never been invited to one."

"Never invited to a party that's horrible. Well while I'm here I'll personally invite you to each party,"

"Thanks Geoff."

"No problem bra, now come on." He said pulling her over to join the victory dance

**Confessional**

Geoff: I can't believe Gwen has never been to a party she's wicked cool once you get to know her.

**End Confessional**

The eleven campers of the Killer Bass sat on the stumps of the campfire ceremony. "Killer Bass." The camera cut to Chris holding a plate of marshmallows. "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat, that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life."

"You've all cast your votes, and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate! When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers." Chris pointed to the off-screen campers. "That means, you're out of the contest, and you can't come back, ever."

Chris held up a single marshmallow. "The first marshmallow goes to...Duncan!

"DJ!" Chris continued, the muscular young man grinning and getting his own bit of confection. "Tyler. Bridgette. Eva. Trent. Harold. Izzy. Sadie."

"I have one marshmallow left and it goes too...

"Courtney."

Courtney caught it gasping in relief. "Zeke you're outta here. Not like I expected more but yeah see ya."

"I wonder what I did wrong eh." Zeke said walking to the dock and onto the boat of losers.

* * *

**Ezekiel (22th Place)**

**Reasoning: Ezekiel is home school nothing he can do about his beliefs and keeping him was just asking for votes so goodbye Zeke.**

**Votes:**

**Two vote for Courtney, one for Tyler and the rest for Zeke.**

**Tell me what you thought and who you think will go home next.**


	3. The Awake-a-thon

Chris approached the cabins, megaphone in hand. The camera zoomed in for a close-up of the host as he lifted first the megaphone, and then an air horn. He blew the horn into the megaphone with a grin, and the scene cut to the inside of one of the cabins as the loud noise rang in the background.

LeShawna jumped up hitting her head, on the top bunk. "Ow it's seven in the morning." She ran to the window opening, "Do I look like a farmer to you!"

* * *

The campers were tiredly lining up outside, Cody yawning as he walked up next to Eva.

Hearing the music blaring from her earphones and, being the curious kid he was, he reached for her MP3. Eva noticed, snapping at her and puling up by his collar, "Don't touch my stuff." She hissed out dropping him on the floor roughly.

"I know. Okay. I hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

Owen seemed concerned.

"Oh, excuse me? I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

He grinned evilly.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you complete your 20-kilometer run around the lake."

Eva glared.

"Oh, so you're funny now? You know what I think would be funny?"

Trent and Duncan held her back from attacking Chris, Courtney whispering to her.

"Eva! Try to control your temper."

Eva yelled at Chris.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He grinned.

"A little. You have 30 seconds."

* * *

**Confessional**

Courtney: Okay, that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper. She's already thrown her suitcase out a window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors.

Eva: I don't have a temper problem!

**End Confessional  
**

"Okay, runners! On your marks. . .get set. . .go!"

They took off, Tyler being the last to go.

Bridgette, Eva, Izzy, Tyler, and Trent were in front, followed by Geoff, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, and DJ. After them were LeShawna, Harold, Noah and Beth. Further back was Heather, Lindsey, Justin,and Cody. Way down the line were Sadie and Katie who had decided not to compete in challenges if they couldn't be on the same team while Owen was no where to be found.

**Confessional  
**

Heather: I don't run, and I definitely don't run in high-heel wedges!

Katie: If I can't be on the same team as Sadie than I'm not doing anything.

Sadie: Me either!

**End Confessional**

Chris rode by on a four-wheeler, speaking through a megaphone.

"Pick it up, people! If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat!"

Heather huffed.

"Ugh! I hate him so much."

* * *

Everyone came running into the mess hall huffing and panting all out of breath.

"Is everyone here yet?" Beth asked.

"I think so-wait we're missing Oswald!" Lindsey shouted.

"Linds-iot is right, our hulking mass of a friend is missing." Noah said.

"Wait all of our team is here that means we win the challenge!" Courtney shouted as the rest of the Killer Bass began to cheer.

"First of all." Chris spoke up, "That wasn't the challenge and second of all you guys are missing Sadie."

The Killer Bass looked around and indeed found their teammate missing, as Owen chose that moment to collapse through the doors.

Both teams ignoring their missing twins, and began to protest. "What do you mean that wasn't the challenge?"

Chris ignored their protesting and pulled back a curtain revealing a table of delicious looking food.

**Confessional**

Gwen: After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet.

Owen: And then I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful. There was turkey and nanaimo bars and baked beans in maple syrup. Can I have a minute? [Starts crying]

Geoff: Now this is what I'm talking about.

**End Confessional**

Everyone was groaning and holding their over stuffed stomachs, having pigged-out on the buffet.

Chris leapt up onto the table and spoke into his megaphone.

"Okay, campers! Time for part two of your challenge."

Owen spoke, his mouth still full.

"I thought eating was the second part."

Gwen groaned.

"What more do you want from us?"

Heather agreed.

"Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?"

Chris tilted his head in thought.

"Um, let me think about that. No! It's time for the awake-a-thon!"

Owen raised an eyebrow.

"The what-a-thon?"

He grinned, jumping down.

"Don't worry. This is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

Gwen stood, arms crossed.

"So what you're saying is the 20k run and the pig-out were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right, Gwen!"

"Man he's good."

"Tell me about it." Noah muttered.

"Move, move, move!"

As everyone made their way out, Geoff walked up to her.

"So how long do you think it'll be before everyone's asleep?"

She shrugged.

"About an hour, give or take."

Owen trudged by drooling, exhausted.

"Maybe less." She smirked, making him chuckle.

Everyone looked exhausted as they sat around the campfire listening to Chris talk.

"We are now 12 hours in with all 22 campers still wide awake."

Owen was walking backwards, pumping his fists.

"Whoo-hoo! Stay awake for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep. Whoo-hoo!"

He was still for a few moments, then promptly passed out.

"Make that 21." Chris grinned.

"Swear this has to be torture somewhere else in the world right." Gwen sighed.

"Tell me about it." Geoff agreed, the two were currently talking to each other to stay awake.

**Confessional**

Gwen: So Geoff isn't just a stupid party boy. Don't get me wrong its not like I like him or anything though.

**End Confessional**

"Could be worse."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

He smiled.

"Well I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

She blushed, returning the smile.

Heather cocked an eyebrow at the scene, seeing it from a few feet away.

** Confessional**

Heather: So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?

**End Confessional**

Gwen noticed Lindsay trying to balance on her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head. I think it's working!"

Beth watched excitedly.

"Can I try?"

"Sure!"

Heather watched a few feet away from the rest.

"Perfect! Lindsay, Beth, - can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I chose you guys."

The girls were excited.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"You should know that this is a very big deal. I'm placing my trust in you. And trust is a 2-way street."

They nodded in understanding.

"So you'll do everything I say, then?"

Lindsay answered for them.

"Sure! Eee, we're going to the final three!"

Heather shivered as Beth squealed.

"Eee!"

**Confessional**

Beth: Oh, my gosh! Heather is taking me to the final three. I'm going to the final three! I'm going to the final four! I wonder what will happen then?

**End Confessional**

Lindsay looked dreamily at Justin.

"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really cute?"

Heather watched her for a moment before saying, "You can date him but don't let him in on our alliance."She warned.

Chris's voice was heard off camera.

"Well, we've reached the 60-hour mark, and the campers who've fallen asleep are:

Owen

Katie

Tyler

Lindsay

Beth

Justin

Bridgette

Trent

LeShawna

Ezekiel

Izzy

DJ

and Cody!

That leaves, Eva, Harold, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Geoff still eligible to win."

* * *

"No way that seriously happened?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, everything was on fire." Geoff chuckled.

"What did your parents say?"

"I got in major trouble but how was I suppose to know this would happen who brings a flame thrower to a party!"

"Woah, dude."

"Anyway they were like you gotta take responsibility for this, and find a way to fix this roof."

"Is that why you're here now?"

"Yep, I figured with the cash I might win, I could fix the roof and have enough left over to get my own place where I'd the roof catches on fire I don't have to care."

Gwen snickered, looking around.

"I think Heather just fell asleep."

"So did Harold and Eva." Geoff pointed out, "Dude Noah and Cody are cuddling."

Sure enough the two small boys where cuddling with each other while Duncan had placed Harold's hand in warm water making him pee his pants.

* * *

In the end Duncan and Gwen were the only to still awake, trading quips as Chris read from the book of Canada.

Chris closed the boom with a loud snap.

"Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?"

Duncan had his hands on his crotch while squeezing his legs shut.

"I've held it this long. I can go all day."

Gwen smirked.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another 10 chapters?"

Duncan headed towards the bathroom.

"You've got five minutes, as long as you don't mind a little company."

He stopped and looked at the camera man.

"Fine, but stay out of the stall."

* * *

It had gotten real quiet and the camera man was starting to worry.

"Duncan, you in there, man?"

Opening the stall he found Duncan passed out on the toilet.

(Back with Chris and the remaining two)

Someone handed Chris a piece of paper.

"And we have news! It looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can, which means the official winner of the awake-a-thon is Gwen! The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris said grabbing her as she passed out from sleep exhaustion.

* * *

Over at the Bass cabins, things weren't going so well.

"Where is my MP3 player?!"

Eva continued to roar in anger, throwing things out of the cabin window as she furiously searched.

Poking her head out the window, Eva glared heatedly.

"One of you must have stolen it! I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back!"

Harold tiredly ducked as a book flew over his head, Courtney sighing in exasperation.

"Okay, whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp!"

At that moment Heather came wondering by.

"Hey, guys! Wow! This place is a real mess."

Courtney nodded.

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player."

Heather feigned surprise, reaching into her pocket.

"You don't mean this, do you? I was wondering who it belonged to! I found it by the campfire pit. You must have dropped it."

Eva ran up and happily snatched it from her hands.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

Heather shrugged.

"Sure thing."

** Confessional**

Heather: Turn a team against their own members? Easiest trick in the book.

**End Confessional**

Eva grinned sheepishly.

"So! Sorry about that little misunderstanding. Guess no one stole it after all."

Most just glared.

"Okay, maybe I overreacted a little. Hehe."

They just glared harder.

* * *

Chris walked up with a plate of marshmallows in hand.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And you can never come back. . . ever."

Everyone just blinked, tiredly.

"The first marshmallow goes to...

* * *

**Vote for who you want to leave and why.**


	4. Dodge Brawl

The contestants will be Beth, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, Cody, Katie, Justin, and Owen on the Screaming Gophers. Bridgette, Harold, Trent, Sadie, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ will be on the Killer Bass.

* * *

Chris walked up with a plate of marshmallows in hand.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And you can never come back. . . ever."

Everyone just blinked, tiredly.

"The first marshmallow goes to Duncan.

Bridgette.

Courtney.

Izzy.

Tyler.

DJ.

Harold.

Trent.

Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Eva."

Sadie just watched, slack-jawed, as she got up and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Sadie, the dock of shame awaits."

She stood up, glaring.

"Fine! Who needs this stupid show anyway!"

"Have a good-night's sleep tonight. You're all safe."

**(Confessional)**

Courtney: Okay I was gonna vote for Eva, but Sadie has been completely useless so she's save for now

Heather: So they didn't vote off Eva, whatever hopefully they'll remember her temperament in later challenges

**(End static)**

(With the Bass)

Courtney held up a roasting marshmallow.

"To the Killer Bass and to not ending up here again next week."

Eva coughed shuffling her feet

"Thanks for not voting me off."

Bridgette smiled patting her on the back, "Dude just watch your temper and you'll be fine."

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

Votes:

Courtney- Sadie

Tyler- Sadie

Bridgette- Sadie

Duncan- Sadie

DJ- Eva

Eva- Sadie

Izzy- Sadie

Trent- Eva

Sadie- Eva

Harold- Eva

* * *

Results:

Eva 5

Sadie 6

* * *

Everyone at the Gopher's table were happy and celebrating, while the Bass were exhausted.

Suddenly Chris walked in.

"Duncan. You look like death, dude."

Duncan lifted his head for a moment.

"Shove it."

Courtney yawned.

"Harold snored all night."

Chris laughed.

"Wow, four nights without sleep. How much are you hurting, dude?"

Duncan glared.

"Wanna find out?"

Chris raised his hands in surrender.

"No, no, it's cool. It's cool."

At the sound of the door opening, everybody turned and gasped, then started laughing at Harold. When, after a few seconds, they showed no signs of stopping, Harold grew a little annoyed.

"Okay, what?!"

Trent snickered then answered.

"Someone messed with your face, dude."

Harold grabbed a spoon and looked at his reflection, someone had drawn a mustache with a black marker.

"Hey, sweet 'stache."

Chris grabbed the attention of the campers.

"Hey, everyone, it's Gwen, our winner!"

Gwen slumped over to the seat next Geoff.

Lindsay was clueless as ever.

"Yay! Why are we clapping?"

Courtney glared at the Gophers.

"I'm so tired I can't feel my face."

Gwen face slammed on the table, a few people wincing.

**(Confessional)**

Courtney: We are so sucking right now.

Katie: They voted off Sadie! (crys) I'm not doing anything anymore, Sadie I miss you!

**(End static)**

Heather turned to her alliance members.

"So let's go over the rules one more time. Number one-I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two?"

Lindsay answered first.

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?"

Heather smiled.

"Good! Number three-I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off-limits."

The two girls exchanged glances, Beth answering this time.

"I don't know about that last rule."

Heather shrugged.

"That's cool. I can change it. I can also find someone else to take to the final four."

The girls quickly shook their heads.

"Good."

"Okay, campers, listen up! Your next challenge begins in 10 minutes! And be prepared to bring it!"

(Glass stadium on the beach)

Duncan walked in and collapsed on the bleachers.

"Wake me up, and it'll be the _last _thing you do."

Tyler gulped and Courtney rolled her eyes, then yelled at Harold.

"This is all your fault, you know. You and your snoring face!"

"It's called a medical condition. Gosh!"

Chef, dressed like a referee, blew a whistle.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball."

"The first rule of dodge ball is-"

Noah cut him off.

"Do not talk about dodge ball?"

Gwen and a few others chuckled, getting the reference.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball. . ."

He threw the ball, hitting Courtney in the chest.

"Ooh! Ow!"

". . . You're out."

"You can't do that!"

She threw it back and he caught it.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court."

Noah spoke with sarcasm.

"Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally challenging test."

Lindsay nodded.

"I know, right?"

Noah and Owen exchanged looks.

"Okay, now, Trent try to hit me."

Chris tossed a ball, which Trent caught.

"If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

Lindsay spoke up.

"So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?"

Trent threw the ball and Chris deflected it with another.

"You dodge!"

Which nailed Lindsay right in the face.

"Ooh, you were supposed to dodge."

"Ow! Right."

"You have 1 minute until game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game."

Heather grabbed her team's attention.

"Okay. We can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up."

Gwen yawned.

"Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?"

Noah grinned for a split second, then played it off casually.

"All right, I'll volunteer. Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge!"

"Nope! Not me! I miss SADIE!" Katie yelled.

"Alright go sit over there!" Heather glared.

The first teams were: Heather, Lindsay, Owen, LeShawna and Cody for the Gophers, and DJ, Courtney, Bridgette, Tyler and Harold for the Bass.

Heather started taunting them.

"Bring it on, fishies. Otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying."

Tyler jeered back.

"Oh, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"

His team looked at him strangely while Chris spoke.

"Both teams ready? Best-of-five games wins. Now let's dodge some ball!"

Chef blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game.

Cody threw first, missing Tyler. He grinned, started spinning then released, hitting Izzy in the face, who was on the bleachers.

Chris smirked.

"That'll smear the makeup!"

Courtney chastised Tyler.

"Nice job. Now let's see if you can hit someone on _their_ team!"

Owen came running up and nailed Tyler up close in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

"Ow! Darn it!"

The whistle blew and a score board showed 5 on Gophers, 4 on Bass.

Harold stepped up.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills."

LeShawna taunted him.

"Yeah, then bring it, string bean. Let's see what you got!"

Harold did a one legged pose, balancing the ball on his knee, grabbed it, jumped forward and slammed it, the ball bouncing to a stop in front of LeShawna.

Harold tried to run away, screaming like a girl, but got hit and slid, face planting with the glass wall.

[Whistle blows] 5 and 3

"And that's how we roll!"

LeShawna high-fived Owen.

Just as Bridgette was about to throw a ball, Lindsay walked up, holding one in front of her face.

"Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?"

Bridgette threw it, nailing the ball, and in turn, nailing Lindsay in the face.

[Whistle blows] 4 and 3

Courtney growled and threw a ball at Heather, but just as it was about to hit, Owen caught it.

[Whistle blows] 4 and 2

Gwen yawned and stepped onto the field, just as DJ threw a ball, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Oh!"

DJ winced.

"Oh, sorry!"

Owen helped her up as she smiled.

"Oh, it's cool. Trust me."

[Skip] 2 and 2

It was down to Cody&amp;LeShawna, and DJ&amp;Izzy

The two Bass members threw at LeShawna, deflecting one while the other hit her in the stomach.

[Whistle blows] 1 and 2

The two sneered at the youngest camper, Courtney voicing their thoughts.

"Easy out, guys, easy out!"

Cody looked at the ball, then smirked. He tossed it up in the air, spinning it, leaned back, used his thumb to pin point, then threw. DJ ducked, but it circled like a boomerang and hit him in the butt.

Chris was just as shocked as the others.

"That is one tough ball to dodge!"

Izzy threw one at Cody, who ducked. He picked up another, rubbed it on his T-shirt causing visible static, then did the same as the first time.

Izzy ran back and forth to get away from it, until she smacked into the wall, the ball hitting her a moment later.

[Whistle blows] 1 and 0

"Game one, Screaming Gophers!"

All of the Gophers cheered, Geoff and Cody slapping five.

"Nice job, Code-ster!"

[Whistle blows]

Heather sighed

"All right, Noah, you're up."

"You know, you guys did such an awesome job on the last game that I don't want to mess up your mojo."

Heather shrugged.

"Fine."

Beth took Noah's place.

"Let's go, guys!"

This time it was Lindsay, Owen, Beth, Geoff and Katie Vs. Izzy, Harold, Eva, Trent and Tyler, who was holding all the balls for some reason. He began spinning and releasing balls, hitting Chef, nearly hitting Chris.

"Hey! Watch the face, dude!"

All the Gophers on the bleachers jumped away from an oncoming ball, and the last one hit Lindsay in the face.

Lindsay came too a few moments later, moaning.

Justin stood over concerned, "You don't look to good."

It had multiple bruises.

"It's really, not that bad. You still look great."

Owen and Trent exchanged looks.

Lindsay was relieved.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

While that was going on, Geoff took the opportunity to hit Tyler on the other side.

[Whistle blows] 4 and 4

Courtney face palmed.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay!"

Owen suddenly went berserk.

"Great Gatsby, that is it. Game on!"

He took Katie's ball and threw it, taking out both Izzy and Harold. Next, he took Beth's and conked Bridgette, and finally Geoff gave him his, allowing him to nail Eva right in the face.

Chris winced.

"Ow, that one's worth an instant replay."

LeShawna cheered.

"Oh, he dropped it like it was hot!"

[Whistle blows] 4 and 0

"Game two, Gophers!"

They cheered and Owen laughed.

"I don't know what got into me."

Heather leered at Noah.

"I'm glad _someone's_ trying today."

Noah looked up from his book and spoke with sarcasm.

"Oh, sorry. Whoo-hoo, way to throw those murder balls. Go, team. Go."

She glared.

"Nice team spirit."

**(Confessional)**

Eva: (Holding face) okay so tubby is tougher than he looks

**(End static)**

Heather taunted the Bass.

"Hey, it's 2-0. How does it feel to suck so much?"

Harold lowered his head.

"Not very good."

Courtney tried to keep up team spirit.

"It's not over yet!"

Turning to her teammates she whispered, "We have to wake up Duncan."

"But he'll kill us!"

"Not if he's voted off when we lose."

"Good point" Trent nodded.

Now that Duncan was awake, the Bass had won the third game and it was now the middle of the fourth. Heather had gone to look for Lindsay and Justin and just came back with her.

"How are we doing?"

Beth got taken out by four balls, Noah flipping to the next page in his book.

"Sports-not my forte, remember?"

Heather placed her hands on her hips.

"You know, you could actually give it a shot and _pretend_ to care!"

LeShawna got taken out, ending the game.

[Whistle blows] 0 and 5

"Winners of game four, Bass!"

Heather got frustrated.

"This is so unacceptable!"

Chris spoke.

"Okay, this is it, the final tie-breaking game."

Noah sarcastically cheered.

"Go, team. Go!"

The teams are Gwen, Cody, Heather, LeShawna and Katie Vs. Courtney, Bridgette, Trent, DJ and Duncan.

As the game went on, everyone went on the field once, until it came down to Katie and Harold.

"Perfect!" Katie tossed her ball in the air, as Harold caught it. "Oops."

**(Confessional)**

Heather: She's gone

LeShawna: Goodbye

Owen: She just cost us the win

**(End static)**

(Bonfire)

Chris walked up with a plate of marshmallows.

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision."

Some of them sat around the fire nervously.

"One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. . . ever. When you hear me call your name, come pick up a marshmallow."

"Owen.

Gwen.

Cody.

Geoff.

Heather.

Beth.

Justin.

LeShawna.

Lindsay."

Noah gulped while Katie just smirked.

"The final marshmallow goes to. . . Noah."

He happily ran up to get his marshmallow, then joined the others.

"The only reason you're still here is cause she is more useless than you are!" Heather snapped.

"Seriously pull some stuff like that again and you'll be out next."

Gwen- Katie

Owen- Katie

Geoff- Katie

Heather- Katie

Beth- Katie

LeShawna- Katie

Lindsay- Katie

Noah- Katie

Cody- Katie

Katie- Katie

Justin- Katie

* * *

Results:

Katie 11

* * *

Rankings:

Ezekiel: 22nd

Sadie: 21st

Katie: 20nd

* * *

**Sorry some chapters I won't ask for your vote because it'll be stuff like this where we knows who's going home. Also I don't know about you guys but this felt like a filler chapter to me.**


	5. Not Quite Famous

The contestants will be Beth, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, Cody, Katie, Justin, and Owen on the Screaming Gophers. Bridgette, Harold, Trent, Sadie, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ will be on the Killer Bass.

* * *

**(Gopher girls' cabin)**

Lindsay was panicking.

"Okay, this is so way beyond bad."

She held up an empty tube.

"I'm out of fake tanner already!"

Gwen, who had just walked in, spoke with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whoa, that's tragic, Lindsay."

Lindsay was oblivious.

"Now I have to actually, like, suntan in the sun. Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?"

Gwen licked her hand and used it to flatten her hair down.

Lindsay lifted the flattened part and looked at the skin.

"Oh, you totally do."

Outside, a horn blew, sending a seagull flying out of the nest it had built inside it.

Chris's voice could be heard over a speaker.

"All right, campers, enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what you're made of!"

**[Skip]**

**(Stage in the middle of the camp)**

Lindsay was excited.

"Are we gonna see a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing."

Geoff waved Gwen over, patting the spot on the left next to him on the bleachers.

"Gwen, saved you a seat."

She smiled and sat down.

"Thanks."

Heather glanced at them, being the first to notice the obvious feelings between them. Then, she watched as Lindsay blew a kiss to Justin, who pretended to catch it and winked. Lindsay noticed Heather watching and played innocent, Heather just glared then flipped her hair, smacking Lindsay in the face, who spit then looked at the long strand of hair she pulled off her tongue.

**(Confessional)**

Heather: What is with all this romance crap, not good for my alliance.

**(Static)**

"Lindsay it's decided you can't date Justin."

"What why not?"

"Alliance members can't date anyone until the alliance is over."

"Aw come on!"

"Nope, or do you want to be kicked out."

Lindsay let out a sigh, "I'll stay."

"Good."

Chris spoke up on stage.

"Welcome to our brand-new, deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater! Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite-a talent contest!"

Owen jumped up, excited.

"Yes, awesome!"

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers."

Harold and DJ bumped fists.

"These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes as long as it's legal."

He made sure Duncan understood this.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout-former D.J., V.J., and rap legend, Grand Master Chef, who will show his approval via the 'Chef-o-meter'."

A meter appeared above Chris, then disappeared, freaking out many of the teens.

"The Team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!"

With that said, he left.

**[Skip]**

Heather blew a whistle to get her team's attention.

"Okay, I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work."

Gwen interrupted her.

"Wait. Who said you were team captain?"

Lindsay answered.

"She did, just now!"

"Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Threatening them into voting for you isn't exactly democratic."

Geoff walked up to her.

"Hey, snagged you an extra muffin."

She smiled shyly, hiding the book she was holding behind her back.

Heather gave a calculating gaze, then spoke with fake kindness.

"Geoff, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"Sure, go for it."

She smiled.

"Good! Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges."

Gwen walked towards the cabin.

"_Sigh _Whatever."

Heather smirked.

"Good now let's begin."

The sound of Owen clearing his throat grabbed his attention.

**[Belching]**

"A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y-zzzz!"

All the guys cheered.

"Yes!"

Geoff ran up and slapped five with Owen.

"That was excellent, man."

Heather huffed.

"Well, you're not going to do that in this contest. That's disgusting!"

Cody grinned, placing his arm on Owen's shoulder.

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?"

Owen bent over.

"I can also toot Beethoven's Fifth."

All the girls panicked, and Noah backed away.

"No! Ew, Owen."

Heather noticed Gwen walking away.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Anywhere that's not here."

**[Skip]**

Heather was dressed in a tutu, dancing ballet to classical music.

Everyone clapped.

"Thank you!"

She looked at Lindsay and Beth and cleared her throat.

Lindsay answered.

"Oh! I vote for Heather to be in the contest."

Beth nodded.

"I second that!"

Heather played it off.

"Guys, that's so sweet! Okay, so I guess I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five."

Before Lindsay could leave, Heather grabbed her arm.

"I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?"

"Oh, my gosh, definitely. My sister got diarrhea once on a date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom, and I've never told a soul."

She stopped and looked at the camera.

"Oops. Sorry, Paula."

Heather handed her a walkie-talkie.

"Gwen's up to something serious. I want you to follow her and report back to me."

**[A while later]**

Lindsay was watching Gwen write, through a pair of binoculars.

"Serious? Yeah, seriously boring."

Looking around, she spotted Justin walking, going for a swim. She zoomed in on his butt.

"Ooh. That's not boring."

**[Skip]**

**(Bathroom)**

Heather's voice could be heard over the radio.

"Lindsay come in. What did you find out? Over."

She was to busy making-out with Justin to speak.

"Lindsay, where are you?!"

Justin handed her the radio.

"Uh, on my way back! Under!"

**[Skip]**

It was Beth's turn to audition, she was currently twirling fire batons. Lindsay, Heather and LeShawna, who were sitting on the bench to her right, backed away as a baton came close to them, Heather voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"It's okay. I've been practicing!"

She threw them both up in the air, and they both came spinning back down.

Everyone panicked, including Beth.

"Run!"

After everybody escaped, they hit the ground, leaving a smoking crater right where Beth had been a moment earlier.

"I kinda missed the 'catching' class."

They all looked at the hole, then Noah glanced next to the building they were in front of.

"Uh, guys, the bush is on fire."

Sure enough, it was.

Suddenly, Justin stepped out, wearing sunglasses and holding a fire extinguisher, and skillfully put it out. LeShawna gave him a water bottle, he then proceeded to rip off his shirt, then drank, allowing a single drop to hit his chest where it then evaporated on contact.

All the girls including Heather, and for some reason Owen, were about ready to faint.

"Okay, so I think it's me, Geoff, and Justin. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

Gwen walked up next to Geoff, then glanced at the singed hole in the ground.

"I won't even ask."

She stepped over it and made her way into the girls cabin. When she exited, she was wearing a black two-piece bathing suit and carrying a towel.

"Well, I'm going for a swim."

Geoff put down his skateboard and stood up from the bench.

"Gwen, wait up. I'll come with you."

She smiled.

"Sure."

As they left towards the guys cabin, Lindsay made to leave too, until Heather stopped her.

"You stay here. We've got a diary to find."

[A few minutes later]

"You stand guard. And remember, if you see Gwen coming, warn me!"

Lindsay saluted.

"Okay!"

**(Docks)**

Geoff and Gwen sat on the dock relaxing.

Gwen broke the silence.

"_Sigh_ Sometimes I just need to get away from everyone here, you know? I mean, it's like they're all driving me crazy."

She blushed while looking at Geoff.

"Well, almost all of them."

"Well I know what'll loosen you up." Geoff said standing up and picking up Gwen in his arms.

She started laughing realizing what he was gonna do, "Don't you dare! Geoff I'm warning you!"

"Cowabunga!" He shouted jumping into the lake.

**[Skip]**

Chris spoke on stage.

"It's the 'T.D.I.' talent extravaganza! Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers is Justin!"

Justin did some modeling and the water dumping bit from Flash Dance.

Everyone cheered.

**(C.C.)**

Owen: There are two syllables for hot-"jus" and "tin." Man, that guy's just so hot I could kiss him! (Realizes what he just said) Because he's a good teammate! D'oh! Why'd I say that?!

**(End static)**

Chris walked up next to Justin.

"Okay, I don't know what that was, but dang you've got some moves, dude!"

The Chef-o-meter showed 6 out of 9 bars.

"First up for the Killer Bass-Make some noise for the big guy, DJ!"

He did his ribbon dancing, got tied up and fell, then stood up, grinning nervously.

"Dainty and yet masculine! Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks."

2 out of 9

"Not much."

DJ walked away ashamed.

"So with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead."

Trent went next earning points for the Killer Bass, as Geoff showed off some skateboard routines and Courtney performed her violin.

"The Killer Bass are in the lead, let's see if the Gophers can catch up. So without further delay, here she is for the leaders, Heather."

She sat down in a chair in her ballet outfit, her hands behind her back.

"Originally, I was going to dance for you, but instead I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration."

She pulled out Gwen's diary.

Gwen's eyes widened.

"She wouldn't."

Then winced as she did.

"So with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy!"

She cleared her throat.

"Okay, so usually he wouldn't be my type, but he's just so cute. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been Geoff."

Most gasped, surprised by this revelation. Geoff blinked in shocked and turned to look at Gwen.

"We just totally connect. He's one of only a few people I can relate to here, and I know it's strange, but I love a guy who's friendly and funny. I mean he's the total opposite of me but I guess opposites really do attract."

A few tears rolled down Gwen's face, then she got up and ran.

Heather smirked as this happened, closing the book.

"Thank you!"

Courtney gasped in shock, "That was so mean."

Bridgette nodded in agreement, "I know right."

**[Skip]**

Chris smirked.

"And as for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you at the bonfire."

**(C.C.)**

LeShawna: I'm voting for Heather, that bitch is going down!

Heather: People thought I was mean to Gwen. Whatever! All I needed was four votes against Justin. Lindsay,and Beth were easy. Noah _was_ somewhat of a challenge. And Owen, piece of cake!

Owen: (Laughs while eating a large slice of cake) Piece of cake!

**(End static)**

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment-music, drama, barfing!"

Everybody who had one was eating their marshmallow.

"There is only one marshmallow left on this plate. Justin, you reminded us all that looks matter a lot. And, Heather, you're full of surprises, but reading another chick's diary out loud to the whole world? Man, that is whack. No kidding. That's really messed up, dude."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, just give me my marshmallow already."

"Justin, I personally think this is very wrong, but tonight hotness just wasn't enough. The last marshmallow goes to. . . Heather."

Gwen, Geoff, Cody, and LeShawna were royally pissed, while the others looked at them nervously.

"Time to catch the boat of losers, bra."

Heather sneered.

"Later, bra!"

"Wait!" Lindsay shouted chasing after him and pulled him into a long kiss.

The two of them would've started making out right there had Chef not pulled him away to the boat.

**(Confessional)**

Gwen: If that evil little cow thinks she's getting away with this, she has another thing coming."

**(End static)**

Gwen walked up to a cabin and knocked on the door, Harold answering.

"Did you say you brought a red ant farm with you?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

**[Skip]**

Heather came screaming out of her cabin in her pajamas, covered in red ants.

Gwen was laying in bed, laughing.

"Sweet dreams, everyone."

**(End Credits)**


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

Screaming Gophers: Beth, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, Cody,** Katie, Justin,** and Owen.

Killer Bass: Bridgette, Harold, Trent,** Sadie**, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, **Ezekiel,** Eva, Izzy, and DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**

**This chapter and the next I'll choose who leaves after that it'll be back to voting.**

* * *

**(Campfire pit)**

Everyone was gathered around, waiting for Chris to announce the next challenge.

"Campers, today's challenge will test your out-door survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you - some of you may not make it back alive."

Almost everyone gasped at that. A few, such as, Gwen and Duncan, just rolled their eyes.

"Just joking. Haha haha! All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." Chris raised his hands in surrender.

Reaching into a backpack, Chris pulled out a set of two maps and compasses and tossed them, Heather catching one while Duncan intercepted Courtney from catching the other. "Oh, and watch out for bears. Lost a few interns in pre-production."

Courtney angrily snatched the map and compass out of Duncan's hands.

"First team back for breakfast wins invincibility."

He raised a blow-horn and sounded it.

"Well, off you go."

LeShawna seemed a little frightened. "Did he say there are bears up in here?"

"I had a little encounter with a bear once. Let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantel." Owen grinned.

Izzy walked up grinning. "This one time, I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth, and it looked like blood and guts. It was soo gross."

Lindsay gagged.

"And we thought he was eating our neighbors cat, Simba, but it turned he was just lost for a week." She than looked at Lindsay. "Uh, you didn't eat spaghetti, did you?"

Lindsay groaned, shaking her head.

"Good!"

At that time Harold walked by, grabbing Izzy's arm and pulling her away.

"Alright, I think you've messed with their heads enough."

As the Gophers walked through the forest Gwen walked passed Heather bumping her.

Heather scratched at her arm, still covered in a few ant bites.

"Ugh! She is _so_ the next one to leave."

LeShawna raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Heather glared accusingly.

"Who do you think? She dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!"

Noah glared right back.

"Yeah, but _you_ read her diary out loud to the entire world. On national television."

She shrugged.

"So?"

This time Cody stepped up in front of her.

"So. . . that was just messed up."

Heather rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"I don't care, she's still going down."

**[Skip]**

It was now mid to late afternoon, and the Gophers had finally made it to their campsite, but Owen glanced around with a slightly ticked look.

"Uh. . . [nervous chuckle] . . . There's no food here."

"This _is_ a survival challenge." Noah said.

Owen seemed oblivious.

"I wonder if there are any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came?" Owen proceeded to make bear sounds, annoying everyone, especially Heather.

"Will you please shut up?"

Owen stopped.

"We have to find our own food." Cody muttered.

Lindsay looked on the floor, "I don't see it."

"I think they mean in the woods, genius." Gwen sighed.

Owen immediately volunteered. "I'll go! I'm good at finding food."

Heather huffed. "Well, at least this will be a good week for my diet."

* * *

Heather groaned as the sun began to set, everyone gathered around a bonfire.

"I'm soo hungry."

Lindsay groaned too.

"I think my stomach _ate_ my stomach."

"Yo!"

Everyone looked up to see a pizza guy standing a few feet away.

"Who ordered the pepperoni - extra cheese?"

A hand waves in front of the camera.

"It's for the camera crew - over here."

Everyone groaned at that.

A few moments later Owen came back with a handful of fish.

"Dude Owen that's awesome." Geoff praised.

"How do you know how to fish?" Heather asked.

**"**My grandpa taught me. I caught a shark once, it bit me in the butt. Look._" He said pulling down his pants._

**"**Ahhh! My eyes!" Lindsay shouted, as everyone screamed

* * *

**"**So, what's for dinner, woman? I'm starving." Duncan smirked.

**"**I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response." Courtney scowled.

"Hey guys, look what I found." DJ said showing everyone a little rabbit.

"I never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck, I'm game." Duncan grinned.

**"**This is my new pet. I'm calling him Bunny." DJ said pulling Bunny closer to him.

"Aw it's cute." Bridgette said walking into the clearing with Tyler.

"Did you guys find any food?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing but these berries." Trent said.

"Great just great, nuts and berries." She scowled.

* * *

It was nightfall, and everyone was gathered around the fire, when Cody spoke up, "So, Owen, you and your grandfather really fought a bear once?"

Owen nodded. "Heck yes. It was the scariest day of my entire life. We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I tell ya, he was 10 feet high if he was a foot! And then he roared his terrible roar! [Growl!] We grabbed our shotgun. We knew it was either him or us. It was nothing personal - just the law of the wild. And then. . . bam! One shot was all it took to fell the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death."

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes.

"W-w-what w-was that?"

Owen went over to investigate. "It's probably just a playful little squirrel, come on out little fella, we won't hurt ya."

The bushes rustled a little more before. . . a bear rose out, prompting Owen to scream hysterically.

"Great pyramid of Giza! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! We're all gonna die!"

Owen began to run in frantic circles around the group.

"We're gonna get eaten alive by a bear! Oh, the horror! Somebody help us! I want my mommy!"

Having had enough, Heather stuck her leg out, tripping Owen and causing him to face-plant.

Lindsay was shaking.

"What do we do?!"

"Quick into the trees!" Heather shouted as they all climbed up the tree.

* * *

Bridgette let out a scream as an owl hooted hiding behind Tyler. "Sorry I just get freaked out in the woods."

"This reminds me of this really scary story." Duncan said.

"Dude tell it, I love scary stories." Trent said,

Duncan cocked an eyebrow slightly. "Are you sure? 'Cause the one I've got is pretty hard-core."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Ooh! We're so scared."

Duncan shrugged. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"One night a lot like this one. . ."

**[Skip]**

". . .so, suddenly, they - they heard this tap, tap, tapping on the side of the car. The girls started to freak out, and by this time, even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on, and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed, because there, hanging from the door handle. . . was the bloody hook! The say that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods. He could be just about anywhere, really. Maybe even right. . . here!"

On that note he quickly swung up his left arm, brandishing a nasty looking hook, startling everybody and making the girls scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

After a moment he began cackling evilly, Courtney getting up and yelling at him.

"Duncan! That was so not funny!"

"Oh, yes it was. I just wish it was all on camera. Oh, wait - it _is!_"

Courtney huffed. "You are so juvenile. Do your _parents_ even like you?"

"I don't know, Fraidy McChicken. I haven't asked them lately."

Suddenly an owl hooted and Courtney ran into Duncan's arms and grinned giving a thumbs up to Trent and DJ.

* * *

**"**What do we do now?" Geoff asked.

"Don't look at me." Heather snapped.

"It was your idea to climb the tree." Gwen glared.

"Well, why don't you ask the bear _hunter_ expert?! Hey, Owen, what now?!"

"How should I know?!" Owen shouted.

"Dude, you said you killed a bear!" LeShawna yelled.

"I was being theatrical!"

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been growling like that, we never would've attracted him to our site!" Heather snapped.

"Excuse me for living!"

"Yep were all gonna die." Noah muttered.

* * *

Bridgette woke up and looked around the tent in fear.

"What's wrong? Gotta pee?" DJ asked.

"Like crazy, but I'm too scared to leave the tent." Bridgette whispered.

"Me, too." DJ said showing her a bottle_ full of pee._

_Bridgette walked outside as a hoard of bats came one flying in her face causing her to stumble around blindly, accidentally kicking an ember and torching the tent. Causing the rest of her campers to glare at her._

"Nice going, Bridgette! Now we don't even have a tent to sleep in!" Courtney yelled.

"Relax, princess. It's no big deal." Duncan shrugged.

"It's no big deal?" It's no big deal?! Things could not _possibly_ get any worse!" Courtney shouted, just as it began raining " AHHHH"

"You never say things can't get worse cause it will." Trent said.

* * *

Next Morning

"Well, I think it's safe, guys. The bear's gone."

Gwen picked up a soggy sheet of paper with a bite taken out of it.

"And. . . the map."

Owen stretched, popping his back.

"Okay, I don't know how raccoons sleep in trees, because I'm _so_ stiff. I mean, I guess they must be really limber."

Heather stomped up to him, extremely pissed.

"You know Mr. Bear Hunter? I don't want to hear another word from you! If you hadn't been acting like bear bait all night, we could have actually slept in our tent! For _your_ sake, you'd better hope we make it back before the other team."

Owen gulped.

* * *

Courtney woke up with her head on Duncan's chest.

"Good morning princess." He smirked

"Ew!" She said, "You were cuddling me."

"No I was calmly sleeping on my back; you were cuddling up to _me_."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: I would just like to say, for the record, that I was unconscious at the time of the alleged "cuddling" with said Neanderthal, so, it's like it never happened.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

The Killer Bass ran out of the woods celebrating the fact that they were the first ones there as The Screaming Gophers came out later as Heather turned and yelled at Owen.

Heather screeched, shoving Owen to the ground.

"Dammit! They beat us here! This is all _your_ fault, Owen!"

Chris grinned. "And the winning team is the Killer Bass! All right, Gophers, one of your furry butts is going home. Bass, you're going on an all-expense-paid trip to. . . the tuck shop!"

As the Killer Bass ran off cheering, everyone turned and glared at Owen.

* * *

**[Skip]**

(Campfire ceremony)

"You've all cast your votes. The Camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the dock of shame, grab the boat of losers, and get the heck out of here. And you can't come back. Ever. Now, I can see you're all tired, so tonight, I'll just throw them to you. Savvy?

Lindsay.

Cody.

Geoff.

LeShawna.

Noah.

Gwen.

Beth.

Guys, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Owen looked nervous, while Heather looked bored.

"Owen, you caused a lot of trouble for your team, what with attracting a bear and making everyone late back. And Heather well people don't like you . ." Chris trailed off

"Just give me my marshmallow."

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to . . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Heather."

Owen stood up, sadly.

"Well, guys, it was nice meeting all of you."

The rest watched as he made his way down the dock.

* * *

Courtney sat on the girls cabin porch, swatting at a bunch of flies that wouldn't leave her alone.

She scoffed as Duncan walked up and sat across from her.

"What do you want _Now?_"

Duncan sighed. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for scaring you last night."

Courtney sneered.

"I was _not_ scared. I was just playing along...and there's no such thing as a hook man."

Duncan glanced down.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Or are you?!"

He quickly brandished a nasty looking hook, a psychotic grin across his face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

After releasing a high-pitched scream, she quickly realized she had been played, again.

"Ugh! I hate you!"

As she stomped away Duncan just laughed. "She doesn't hate me."

* * *

Votes:

Heather- Owen

Beth- Owen

Gwen- Heather

Lindsay- Owen

Geoff- Heather

LeShawna- Owen

Noah- Owen

Cody- Heather

Owen- Heather

* * *

Results:

Owen 5

Heather 4


	7. Phobia Factor

Screaming Gophers: Beth, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, Cody,** Katie, Justin,** and **Owen**.

Killer Bass: Bridgette, Harold, Trent,** Sadie**, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, **Ezekiel,** Eva, Izzy, and DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**

**Next chapter is back to voting.**

* * *

The remaining Gophers sat around the fire pit, in low spirits, due to losing three challenges in a row.

Looking up, Heather narrowed her eyes at the approaching Bass team.

"What do _you_ guys want? Come by to rub it in?"

Duncan shrugged innocently. "We got some extra dessert after our tuck-shop party. Thought you might want some."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "So, what? You're just being. . . nice?"

Courtney raised her hands in surrender. "Okay. Harold's red ants got loose in our cabin, and we need some time to let the raid air out."

Trent attempted to hand Her the plate of green Jell-O, tired of carrying it but she immediately flipped out.

"No!" Courtney shouted knocking the plate on the floor. Seeing the looks she was getting, she tried to play it off.

"I mean. . . no, thanks. I'm good."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you on a diet or something?"

She huffed. "No! I just don't like green Jell-O, okay?"

As everyone took a seat, DJ sat down next to Cody, then jumped up screaming.

"Aah! Sna-a-a-ke!"

Cody glanced down and quirked an eyebrow. "Chill dude. It's just a stick."

"Oh. Aah! Snake!"

Cody picked up the "snake" for him to see.

"No. See? It's the same stick again."

He sighed in relief.

"Sorry for trippin'. Snakes just freak me out."

"I feel ya man. Chickens give _me_ the creeps, dude." Tyler patted him on the back.

Everyone looked at him strangely, Gwen voicing their thoughts.

"You're afraid of chickens?"

"Wow. That's - That's really lame man." Duncan snickered.

**(CONFESSIONAL)**

Gwen: So, suddenly, everyone's having this big share-fest by the fire. Like, Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninjas. Even _Heather_ admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers.

**(End static)**

Gwen thought for a moment. "What's _my_ worst fear? I guess being buried alive."

Next was Lindsay.

"Walking through a minefield. . . in heels."

Then Izzy.

"Flying, man! That's some crazy stuff. I would never go up in a plane. Never!"

Geoff.

"I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly dude."

Bridgette.

"Being left alone in the woods."

Cody tapped his chin in thought.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."

"I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney smiled.

Duncan coughed. "Baloney!"

"Oh really? Well, what exactly is _your_ phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?" She glared.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Uh, C-celine Dion music-store standees." Duncan mumbled.

"Ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that." Gwen smiled.

Noah smirked. "Dude, did you say 'Celine Dion music-store standees'?"

Duncan covered his face in embarrassment, while Lindsay squealed.

"Ooh, I _love_ Celine Dion! . . . What's a standee?"

Noah answered. "You know that cardboard-cutout thing that stands in the music store."

Duncan growled. "Don't say it dude!"

He ignored him. "Kinda like a life-size, but flat, Celine."

Courtney smirked. "So if we had a cardboard standee right now. . ."

Duncan covered his ears. "Shut up!"

Lowering his hands he pointed accusingly at the others who hadn't confessed.

"W-what about _you_ guys?"

Noah shrugged. "Claustrophobia." He then noticed Courtney rolling her eyes.

"All right Courtney. You're afraid of _something_. Spit it out." He said.

"Nope - nothing." She smiled.

"That's not what she said _last_ night." Duncan grinned.

"Duncan, did you ever consider that maybe I was just _humoring_ you and your stupid story?" Courtney snapped.

"Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Next Morning**

Chris stepped into the mess hall and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Campers. . . your next challenge is a little game I like to call 'Phobia Factor.' Prepare to face your worst fears!"

LeShawna held up a gray sausage with hair all over it. "Worse than _this_?"

Gwen glanced at it. "We're in trouble."

"Now for our first victims. . . Heather! Meet us all in the theater. It's. . . sumo time!"

Heather spit out the juice she'd been drinking.

"Gwen - you, me, the beach. . . a few tons of sand."

Lindsay spoke up. "Wait. How did _they_ know those were your worst fears?"

Gwen sighed and face palmed, then laid her head on the table.

"Because we told them."

Lindsay glanced at Beth in confusion, Geoff who was comfortingly patting Gwen's back, explained.

"At the campfire last night."

**[Flashback]**

_"What's **my** worst fear? I guess being buried alive."_

**[Flashback]**

"Wait. They were _listening_ to us?"

Gwen glanced up at her through her bangs.

"It's a reality show, Einstein. They're _always_ listening to us."

"That's like eavesdropping!"

"Chef Hatchet. . . didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?"

Chef nodded and handed him a whole fried chicken.

**[Flashback]**

_"Chickens give **me** the creeps, dude."_

**[Flashback]**

Hesitating a moment, he bit the head off; seconds later a _live_ chicken poked its head out.

"Bawk-bawk!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Everyone stood around a large blow-up pool filled with bugs.

DJ puked then fainted.

**[Flashback]**

_"Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs."_

**[Flashback]**

Beth shrugged and jumped in, surfacing with a few in her mouth.

Gophers 1, Bass 0

"And Beth sets the bar _way_ up there!"

All the Screaming Gophers cheered.

**[Skip]**

Izzy rode in a _very_ flimsy plane piloted by Chef, while Harold faced a couple of ninjas, and knocked himself out with his own nunchucks. And LeShawna ran screaming away from a guy dressed as a giant spider.

**[Skip]**

"Heather stepped up to the plate, scoring the Gophers another point on the board."

As the sumo wrestler ran at her she ducked, causing him to trip over her and fall off-stage.

Gophers 2, Bass 0

**[Skip]**

"Bridgette began her six hours of solitude in the woods feeling pretty confident."

She glanced around.

"I'm _not_ scared. Six hours out here is nothing."

Looking down she saw a chipmunk chittering at her, and freaked, kicking it like a football.

**[Skip]**

On the beach, Gwen was lying in a glass box that Chris was shoveling sand onto.

Geoff sat down next to her.

"There's enough air for an hour. You only need to do five minutes."

Chris grinned.

"As long as we decide to dig you up."

Gwen glared.

"Not funny, Chris."

"Sheesh! Take a pill!"

Geoff handed her a walkie-talkie through a slot that he closed shortly after. "I'll be listening the whole time. Just yell for me if you panic, and I'll dig you right up."

"Goodbye, cruel world."

**[Skip]**

DJ stood next to a tiny little snake. After a few moments of freaking out, he finally picked it up.

Gophers 2, Bass 1

**[Skip]**

**(Back on the beach)**

Geoff sat watching the clock count down.

"You still alive in there? Only three more minutes."

Gwen's voice crackled over the radio.

"And then you'll dig me up, right?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I need some kinda distraction. Tell me a story."

"Oh! I got the perfect one! So to celebrate becoming class president, I threw this wicked sick party bruh-"

**[Skip]**

"Cody, you're up!"

**[Flashback]**

_"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."_

**[Flashback]**

Cody and Chris stood next to a ticking garbage bomb.

"All right, Cody. This garbage bomb's going off in exactly 10 minutes. Everything you need to know to defuse it is on the can. If you can't defuse I suggest you run, that's a stink bomb."

**[Skip]**

"Come on Duncan you can do it." Courtney said.

Duncan, after some hesitation, managed to hug a Celine Dion standee, as Courtney ran up and hugged him in congratulations. Meanwhile Eva fainted when Chris held up a blood pack and needle, pressing on the plunger and sending blood squirting out.

Gophers 2, Bass 2

"Unfortunately, I don't think things are going quite so smoothly for our buddy Geoff."

**[Flashback]**

_"I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly dude."_

**[Flashback]**

Geoff had just finished telling the story and started to dig Gwen up when a small cloud appeared over him, pelting him with hail causing him to run away, as a small remote-controlled hail cloud chased him.

"Aah! Aah! Aaaaah! Aaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaah! Aah! Aah!"

Lindsay jumped up and down excitedly. "Look! That cloud is following him! Aw. It's like his own baby cloud. I want one, too. Here, cloudy-cloud!"

Chris sat in a chair with the controller, laughing to himself.

Noah let out a scream in the closet he was trapped in, "Let me outta here!" As soon as the plane landed, Izzy leaped out, and started kissing the ground.

As Geoff and Chris dug up Gwen they heard an explosion come from the woods.

"My guess Cody didn't complete his challenge." Chris grinned.

Bridgette sat in the woods shaking when she heard a loud boom and Cody came out covered in trash scaring her into running away. Noah had successfully finished his time in the closet wile Trent mastered his fear of mimes; Lindsey unfortunately hadn't been able to walk through a mime in heels resulting in her being blown up.

* * *

"All right, gang. We're at the ninth inning. Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens." Chris smirked.

"You can do it, Tyler!" Bridgette cheered.

Duncan smirked. "Yeah - unless, of course, you're _chicken_."

Tyler sat rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

"I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one."

Courtney walked up. "Tyler, this is the last challenge. Quit being such a girl! You have to do this, or we'll lose!"

"Yeah man up!"

"Hey you didn't do your dare either." Bridgette pointed out.

"Your point." Eva glared.

"Her point is you're on the chopping block too." Trent said.

"Oh really pretty boy?"

"Guy's let's not fight, we still have a chance to win this."

Cody pressed a few keys on a calculator. "Actually, if you do the math, you can't possibly win. The score's 5-4."

Chris grinned. "Not necessarily. We've still got one more challenge set up."

Courtney blinked. "Who? It can't be me. But I didn't. . ."

"You didn't have to. We're _always_ watching you and your reactions."

[Flashback]

_Trent attempted to hand Courtney a plate of green Jell-O, who immediately flipped out._

_"No!"_

_Seeing the looks she was getting, she tried to play it off._

_"I mean . . . no, thanks. I'm good."_

[Skip]

_"I just don't like green Jell-O, okay?"_

[Flashback end]

"I _knew_ it! Didn't I tell you guys they were eavesdropping?" Lindsay gasped.

Courtney huffed.

"Oh, who cares? It's not like it's going to make any difference."

Chris smirked evilly. "Let's make this interesting, then. I'll give you triple points if you can complete it. But, if you can't, hehe, I'll _subtract_ three points from your team's score."

[Skip]

Courtney stood on a diving board over a tub of green Jell-O.

Duncan scoffed. "You're afraid of Jell-O?"

"Shut up! Only the green kind. It's like sugary, jiggly snot."

Chris grinned. "You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of Jell-O or let your team lose another challenge."

She heaved a frustrated sigh.

"This is insane. I could seriously die doing this."

Gwen shivered. "Oh. That is just cruel! It's probably warm by now. Warm green Jell-O. Snotty, bouncy. . . ugh!"

"Don't listen to her she's just trying to psyche you out." Bridgette said.

"It's okay if you can't do it." Duncan said.

"It is? But we'll lose."

"I can't do it." Courtney whimpered, "I'm climbing down."

"There you have it. Courtney failed to face her fear, and that means the Screaming Gophers are the winners!"

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

"We did it!"

"There you have it. Heather faced her fear, and that means the Screaming Gophers are the winners!"

"Yeah! All right! We did it!"

**[Skip]**

Chris stood holding a plate, two marshmallows sitting upon it.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate."

Tyler, Eva and Courtney sat nervously, hoping to receive a marshmallow.

"The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return. . . _ever._ The next name I'm gonna call. . . is. . . Bridgette."

While said surfer cheered, Eva and Tyler exchanged nervous glances.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to. . .

...

...

Tyler.

"Eva, the dock of shame awaits."

She stood up, glaring.

"Nice. Real nice. Who needs this lame-o TV show, anyway?!"

As she stomped by she kicked Chris in the shin.

"Ow! Have a good-night's sleep tonight. You're all safe."

* * *

Votes:

Courtney- Eva

Duncan- Tyler

DJ- Tyler

Trent- Courtney

Izzy- Courtney

Bridgette- Eva

Harold- Eva

Tyler- Bridgette

Eva- Bridgette

* * *

Results:

Eva 3

Courtney 2

Tyler 2

Bridgette 2


	8. Up The Creek

Screaming Gophers: Beth, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, Cody,** Katie, Justin,** and **Owen**.

Killer Bass: Bridgette, Harold, Trent,** Sadie**, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, **Ezekiel,** **Eva**, Izzy, and DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated.**

* * *

Both teams were gathered for the next challenge.

"Bass, Gophers - today's challenge is a true summer-camp experience - a canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake. . . To Bony Island. When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two-hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle."

Geoff scratched his head in confusion. "We've got to pour what?"

Chris sighed. "Portage."

He just blinked.

"Dude - walk with your canoe."

"Oh."

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. Move Campers!" Then he paused. "Oh, wait. One more thing I should mention. Legend has it, if you take anything off the island. . . You'll be cursed forever."

At that, thunder cracked from out of nowhere, startling quite a few people.

"Now get in your canoes, and let's have some fun."

As everyone ran off to get a canoe, Beth came running out.

"What I miss."

"Canoes portage." Chris grinned, "Not much."

"Hey Gwen be my partner." Cody said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Gwen hesitated looking at Geoff only to find him partnered up with Lindsay and sighed, "Sure why not."

Courtney was partnered up with Bridgette, DJ with Trent and Duncan with Tyler and Harold with Izzy. While on the Gophers Heather was partnered up with Beth and Noah went with LeShawna.

Over with the Bass, Izzy grabbed one end of the canoe, trying to lift it, and instead flipped into it.

"Just follow my technique. I'm 1/87th Cherokee, you know. Which means, like, the tribe could totally, like, claim me at any time."

Harold grabbed the canoe pushing it into the water, muttering under his breath.

"Let's hope it's today."

**(Confessional)**

Geoff: Man, I thought Gwen and I were tight, but suddenly, I don't know, it's like she's fading on me. She's also been spending a lot of time with _Cody..._

**(End static)**

As they walked up to their canoe, DJ gave it a few nudges with his foot.

"Yo, man. Do canoes flip over a lot?"

Trent shook his head. "No. You're thinking Kayaks."

DJ wiped his forehead in relief.

"Unless we hit some rough water."

His eyes widened. "Water can get rough?"

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes it can get totally radical out there." Trent shrugged.

**(Confessional)**

DJ: When I was 8, my brothers dared me to jump off the high-dive platform at the pool. I was scared, but I jumped. I wasn't gonna let them call me chicken. I landed on my butt. Sounds better then a belly flop, right? Wrong. My trunks went so far up my butt, I had to go to the hospital to get them removed. They invented a new word for what I did - "The Wedgie Flop."

I've been afraid of water ever since.

**(End static)**

As the canoe was eased out into the water, it shook a bit.

"Whoa."

Geoff tossed him a paddle.

"Dude, relax. We're gonna be fine."

After a few moments of getting situated, everybody waited eagerly for Chris to give the go-ahead.

Grinning, Chris cocked a starting gun and raised it above his head.

"On your marks. . . get set. . . [Bang!] Paddle!"

Once everyone had left, something fell out of the sky and landed in front of him with a loud thump.

Glancing down he saw a dead eagle at his feet. "That's gonna provoke some angry e-mails."

[Skip]

"And then these bushmen taught us how to properly catch _and_ cook crocodile, as well as koala."

Harold blinked.

"Uh, isn't killing a koala bear illegal?"

Izzy shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably. Yeah. Hehehee. Probably, it's illegal."

With Geoff and Lindsay, Lindsay suddenly leaned back, resting her head in Geoff's lap.

"You don't mind if I work on my tan, do you?"

Geoff blinked grinning, "Not at all."

**[Skip]**

Trent suddenly took-in his surroundings.

"Hey, was all this fog here earlier?"

DJ, along with the rest, finally noticed as well.

"I don't think so."

Everyone thought back to what Chris had said earlier.

_"You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake. . . to Bony Island."_

As they came up on shore, they observed that the mountain on the island was shaped eerily similar to a skull.

"Okay, did you see that skull? How cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something!"

A sudden ghostly moaning could be heard across the island.

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen sighed.

**[Skip]**

Running across the island with their canoes carried above their heads, it was hard to ignore all the animal skulls and bones decorating their surroundings. A fallen tree suddenly blocked their path. Cody looked frantically around at the rustling bushes.

"I think I saw something."

Suddenly, out of the bushes, popped several giant prehistoric-looking beavers. And they looked hungry.

"Monster beavers!" Geoff shouted as everyone ran away screaming.

**(Confessional)**

Chris: A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the woolly beaver is a day-active rodent indigenous to Bony Island. Oh, yeah, and they're meat-eaters.

**(End static)**

Once they were sure they'd made it a safe distance away, everyone collapsed.

Noah was first to speak.

"I think we lost them. Is everyone alright?" He said panting.

Bridgette nodded.

"I think so.

**[Skip]**

After some minor events, such as Cody rescuing Lindsay from quicksand, and being chased by giant prehistoric birds both of the groups were on the beach starting a fire. The Gophers noticed that the Bass already had one going.

Heather couldn't believe it. "How did they do that so quickly?"

Duncan smirked, flicking open his lighter.

Chris, watching everything from a helicopter, shrugged.

"No rule against carrying lighters. Edge - Killer Bass."

**[Skip]**

While gathering fire wood, Beth spotted an odd looking little statue sitting in a bush. "Cool." She said and picked it up, deciding to take it back with her.

**[Skip]**

Looking at the fire, Courtney sighed.

"I don't think this is going to be big enough."

Izzy walked up, holding a large glob of. . . something.

"This ought to do the trick. It's a handmade fire-starter I made from some tree sap and saved. stand back, guys. This, is gonna be big."

All the Bass began cautiously taking steps back.

Grinning manically, she tossed it into the fire.

A huge mushroom cloud of fire formed, nearly catching Chris' copter.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! We have our fire-building winner. Point for the Bass!"

Harold coughed, wiping the soot from his glasses.

"Where did you learn to _do_ that?"

"Oh, you know, I spent a summer training with the reserves. Yeah, I got into some trouble there and, like, blew up the kitchen by accident, which is why the RCMP is, like, still all over my butt. I am so totally AWOL!"

**[Skip]**

"So I've been thinking how about we trade partners Geoff." Cody said.

"Sure no problem." He said grinning at Gwen who in turn winked at Cody.

"So Gwen, I've been thinking that maybe you liked me. I was picking up some vibes."

"Maybe." Gwen blushed.

"So do you wanna go out with me?"

"I'd like that."

The two continued paddling quickly catching up to the rest of their team only to be passed by DJ who was pushing all their canoes at once, speeding passed the Gophers, and flying onto shore.

"And the winners are - the Killer Bass!"

**[Skip]**

The Gophers were all gathered around the fire pit with Chris.

"And now the always-anxiety-inducing marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow.

* * *

**Honestly know idea who should leave. Also I hate this episode too so sorry if the chapter sucks. Vote who you want to leave, I'm atta lost.**


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

Screaming Gophers: Beth, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, **Noah**, Cody,** Katie, Justin,** and **Owen**.

Killer Bass: Bridgette, Harold, Trent,** Sadie**, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, **Ezekiel,** **Eva**, Izzy, and DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated.**

**Seriously regretting voting off Justin I could've done so much with him.  
**

* * *

"And now the always-anxiety-inducing marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow.

Beth.

Lindsay.

Cody.

LeShawna.

Geoff.

Gwen.

One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow will walk off the dock of shame. . . and take a ride on the boat of losers. Who's it gonna be?"

Noah turned to Heather, who was smirking at him and rolled his eyes.

"This last marshmallow goes to. . .

...

...

...Heather."

"Seriously!" Noah frowned, "You guys picked her over me!"

"Sorry string bean but so far these challenges have been well pretty physical and you're not that strong." LeShawna said.

Noah sighed, "Whatever. This show was a drag anyway."

* * *

Votes

Beth - Noah

Lindsay - Noah

LeShawna - Noah

Geoff - Heather

Gwen - Heather

Cody - Heather

Noah - Lindsay

Heather - Noah

* * *

Lindsay - 1

Heather - 3

Noah - 4

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful morning, a cute bunny hopped along, everything was serene until until Chris flew over the cabin, dressed in a pilot uniform flew over the cabins.

Duncan jumped off the bed hiding under the deck, "Oh, hit the deck! They're comin', man! They've found us!"

The Killer Bass males just stared at him in confusion. On the girls side Izzy had thrown open the window yelling how they would never catch her alive. As the helicopter flew over the Gophers side LeShawna shot up, hitting her head on the bunk above her.

"Ugh! Okay, that dude is _really_ starting to get on my last nerve!" She said.

"Tell me about it." Gwen mumbled.

Heather let out a yawn, "Whatever. He just loves ruining our mornings. Beth, Lindsay, go warm-up the shower for me. . . now. And remember. . ."

Beth let out a sigh rolling her eyes, "Not too hot this time I know."

* * *

All of the girls stood outside of the washroom, crossing their legs and fidgeting to prevent themselves from peeing their pants.

"What's the holdup?" Bridgette asked.

"Heather needs her private time." Lindsay answered.

"How long's queenie gonna be in there? I got urgent business!" LeShawna glared.

"She could still be a while." Beth groaned.

"There's more than one shower in there, and bathrooms." Gwen scowled, "I'll deal with her after I pee."

With that she opened the door and went inside followed by the rest of the female campers.

"Hey, what are you doing in here. This is my shower time." Heather snapped.

"Can it." Gwen said, and flushed the toilet as Heather out a scream.

"Cold! AHHHHHHHH! TOO COLD!"

**Confessional**

Heather: (teeth chattering) "T-T-That got-t-th gi-irl is g-goi-ng d-down."

**End Confessional**

Just then Chris' voice was heard on the loud speaker, "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet. Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit."

"Great what torture does he have in store for us now?" Courtney sighed.

* * *

"Are you ready for today's extreme max impact challenge?!" Chris smiled, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Totally bruh!" Geoff cheered fist bumping with Cody.

"Incoming!" Chris said throwing a couple of cans, one was about to hit Bridgette but was caught by DJ.

"Thanks?" She smiled.

"No problem."

Everyone else either caught or avoided the cans thrown at them.

"Um Chris?" Heather asked holing a can of beans. "What is this?"

"This..." he tossed a few more cans in their direction, "...is breakfast."

Heather raised an eyebrow frowning, "No, breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's yucky burnt eggs."

"Today's challenge is about _survival_," Chris continued, ignoring her "We're going _hunting_!" He pulled out a lime green gun from behind his back, which got the attention of a few campers.

"Now that's more like it." Duncan smirked.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked and stepped up, observing the gun.

"Why, yes, Harold, it is." Chris smirked and proceeded to shoot him in the side.

"Ohh!"

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked.

"Negatory. This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods. So. . . finish breaky." Chris said walking away.

"Oh joy." Gwen mumbled sarcastically.

"Aw come on babe it's not all bad." Geoff said smiling at her and making her blush and turn her head.

**Confessional**

Gwen: So I guess we're dating but I don't know, it's um progressing I guess

Geoff: Gwen and I are dating! I haven't kissed her yet but she seems like the girl who takes things slow and I respect that...mostly

Heather: Party boy and weird goth girl who would've guessed i need to keep an eye on them

Cody: Once Gwen realizes Geoff isn't for her she'll coming running back tome

**End Confessional**

* * *

After 'breakfast' everyone gathered just outside the woods, the two teams on opposite sides and Chris stood next to a rack holding paintball guns.

"And now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass hunters are. ." Chris said throwing them green paintball guns, "Harold, Tyler, Izzy, and Bridgette locked and loaded with Bass blue paint. And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters - LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Cody." He handed them pink paintball guns, "You also get these stylin' glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer. Here are you're antlers, noses, and little white tails. Haha!"

"Yeah, right. I'm not wearing that." Heather huffed crossing her arms

"There's no way I'm a deer." Duncan glared.

Chris slapped the costume on him, and smirked, "Take these off, and your team is toast."

Cody snickered at Duncan who turned to him glaring, "What are _you_ looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. . . Bambi."

"You'd better be a good shot."

* * *

The Bass deers were all grouped together, walking through the woods.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm out of here." DJ said with a smile, bounding off on all fours.

"Okay. . . What the hell was _that?_" Duncan asked,

Courtney shook her head. "Heck if I know."

* * *

Gwen glanced at Heather, noticing her sitting on a stump, filing her nails. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to wait for Lindsay and Beth and make them protect me for the whole game." Heather sniffed raising her nose in the air.

Gwen placed her hands on her hips. "Wouldn't that be against the rules?"

"Do you _see_ a rules person anywhere? Worry about your own fluffy tails."

Geoff shrugged and he and Gwen walked away.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Harold, Bridgette, Tyler, and Izzy, all held their hands in a circle.

"And. . . break."

As the rest put ont thier glasses and hats, Bridgette stared at her gun.

"Okay, you do realize this is all pretend, right, and that it's just paint? So, say, if you, like, hit Heather. . ." Harold trailed off.

"Wait. Heather's a deer?" Bridgette said putting on her glasses, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

"Start your paintballs! Game on!" Chris said over the loud speaker.

Beth let out a cheer, "All right! Let's go bag some deer!"

LeShawna cheered with her. "Uh-huh, I am down with that."

* * *

DJ sat in a clearing, eating grass like a deer. Suddenly instinct told him to duck, but he ignored it as an orange paintball flew over his head. He let out a gasp and began bounding away.

"Dammit!" Tyler said as he popped up from the bushes an went chasing after him.

* * *

"Oh, man. We're back to where we started, and we haven't seen one deer." Beth sighed.

Heather cleared her throat as they walked up. "What took you so long?"

"Were we supposed to come find you?" Beth asked confused

"Hello. Alliance, anyone?"

"Oh, oh! Me! Can I be in one?!" Lindsay pleaded.

"You already are, Lindsay that's the point. Now go find me some berries. I'm starving."

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" She said running off.

"Shouldn't we be, you know, hunting?" Beth asked.

"She _is_ hunting" Heather smiled, "For me. But, actually, berries won't be enough. Go get me some chips."

"In the forest?"

"In the dining hall, now. And not barbecue!"

**Confessional**

Beth: Heather can be _so_ mean! She treats me and Lindsay like her slaves and makes us do _everything_ for her! I really _hate_ her sometimes! _(nervously)_ Heather won't hear this, right?

**End Confessional**

As Beth hid behind the corner of the mess hall, Chef emerged from the building wearing swim trunks and an inner tube. Whistling happily, he made his way past Beth. Once he was gone Beth stepped out and ran into the mess hall the door slammed open to reveal Chef Hatchet.

"You did _not_ just steal food from _my_ kitchen!" he barked, charging at the teenaged girl who quickly ducked aside and ran out the door. Beth bolted out of the mess hall, and stopped a little ways into the woods.

**Confessional**

Beth: So, I'm running for my life from this psycho chef when, all of a sudden, it hit me - I'm doing this for _Heather_? I don't even like her!

**End Confessional**

With that in mind Beth opened the chips taking a large handful out and began eating it.

* * *

DJ had been running for his life for a little while now, and had finally found himself at the top of the 1000-foot cliff. Trapped.

"Nowhere to run, DJ."

Glancing behind him, his Izzy stepped out of the bushes. "Prepare to die."

DJ looked around and stood up before jumping off the cliff, Izzy chasing after him, shooting her paintballs as they fought in the air before they hit the water.

* * *

Beth heard a rustling in the bushes, but continued walking, annoyed she called out, "Whoever you are, go ahead - shoot me. You can't make today suck any more than it already does."

Cody stepped out of the bushes. "We're both hunters, and on the same team. There's nothing productive about shooting you. So how goes it?"

Beth let out a sigh, "I'm so done with this game."

"What happened? Have you bagged any deer yet?"

"No, but I did risk my life to steal a bag of chips."

"What took you so long?" Heather snapped.

Beth rolled her eyes shoving the bag in her hand's

"Here. I hope you know what I had to go through to get those."

Heather glanced in the bag and shook it peering inside it and recoiled in disgust, "There's like eleven chips left. And they're barbeque. Go exchange them for dill pickle."

"No."

"What did you just say?"

Cody grabbed the bag pouring the rest in his hand and left, "I'm just gonna. . . yeah." He ran off leaving the two girls to fight.

"Take it back."

"No."

"Take. . . it. . . back."

"No, I'm tired of being your slave. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a challenge to complete."

Before she could say anything else, a blue paintball hit Heather in the arm.

"Ouch! Whoever you are, this is so not cool! OW!"

The second shot hit her in the face.

Bridgette and Harold let out a high five and ran away laughing.

* * *

Lindsay was picking berries from a bush, when Heather came.

"Look Heather I got berries."

She glared slapping the berries out of her hands, "Never mind, just follow me."

* * *

Beth crouched behind a bush, Trent in her sight, and was about to pull the trigger, Heather let out a yell.

"Hey, Beth!"

At the sound of Heather's shout, Trent ran out of the clearing.

"Ohh, I totally had him." She sighed.

Heather sneered. "We've been talking about you."

"We have?" Lindsay asked.

"Zip it, Lindsay-ette. We decided to give you one last chance. If you take it back, you can rejoin our alliance."

Beth raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Take back what?"

"The 'n' word - 'no'."

"I don't wanna take it back."

"You are nothing without me!"

"Do you know why we keep losing challenges?"

"Because they're stupid and lame?"

"No. Because you spend so much time being mean that you don't even try. All you care about is bossing us around!"

Narrowing her eyes, Heather took off her deer nose, and threw it, hitting Beth in the face.

"Ohh! That is it!"

"Bring it, dweeb!"

**Confessional**

Lindsay: I totally admire Belle for standing up to Heather, but she's _so_ dead now!

**End Confessiona**l

"I am giving you one last chance."

"Why? Because you know you can't win without your little alliance?"

"I can make your life miserable here!"

"You already do, Miss 'come put lotion on my nasty alligator skin.' What do I have to lose?"

**Confessional**

LeShawna: Two hours of sneaking around in the woods, and I hadn't shot a darn thing. What kind of messed-up person actually does this for fun?

**End Confessional**

LeShawna peeked through some bushes barely able to see anything and shot.

"Ow LeShawna!" Heather said glaring at her.

"Oops sorry girl."

"Ugh LeShawna you idiot! OW!" Heather shouted as Beth shot her and fell to the ground, "Charley horse."

"Girl you're crazy."

"it just looked like alot of fun when you did it."

Heather got up snatching Lindsay's paintball gun and began firing at LeShawna and Beth who fired back.

* * *

Duncan stood in front of a tree, spray-painting a red skull, Courtney standing behind him and walked up to him.

"Do you always have to defile things."

"Only when I'm with you."

"Well, I'm heading back. this stupid game must be almost over by now." She started to walk past him.

"You're going the wrong way." Duncan said.

She stopped turning around, "Excuse me. I was a C.I.T., remember? I have a natural sense of direction. Camp is this way."

Duncan pointed in the opposite direction."No, it's _that_ way."

Both proceeded to walk in their chosen directions, and bumped into each other, locking antlers.

"Ugh! Ohh. Very funny. Now let me go!"

"Hey, Court', this isn't my idea of fun, either."

"Great, Duncan."

**Confessional**

Duncan: Sure, we could have taken those lame-o antler hats off, but Miss counselor in training would probably go blab to Chris and have us disqualified. And, hey, I kind of liked it.

**End Confessional**

"Now what?!"

". . . Do you wanna make out?"

* * *

Cody, Gwen, and Geoff stumbled into the clearing as Heather, Beth, and LeShawna shot at each other while Lindsay was ducking in a corner.

"Guys we're on the same team!" Gwen shouted.

Heather growled and shot her in the leg.

"Ow!"

"That's for this morning!"

"You don't get to hog the bathroom!"

Heather shot her some more, before turning back to Beth and LeShawna.

"Give me that!" Gwen shouted, snatching the paintball from Beth and shooting Heather.

**Confessional**

Geoff: Note to self do not make Gwen mad...ever

Cody: It was like a giant cat fight dude.

**End Confessional**

Tyler peeked ahead at the sound of yelling and looked over the bushes, before turning back to his fellow Bass hunters.

"On the count of three. One...two...three."

"BONSAI!" Izzy yelled.

They opened fire covering everyone on the Gopher team in blue paint.

Chris spoke up over the speaker. "Attention, human wildlife, and hunters. Please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores."

* * *

Chris walked back and forth, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, shooting your own team members. Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product. And I have to say. . . that was awesome! Haha! When you guys opened fire on your own team - wicked TV, guys."

"Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?" Tyler asked.

Trent chuckled as the two of them walked into the clearing antlers locked. mentioned walked up, antlers locked. "Duncan, you sly dog, you."

"What can I say, the girl can't keep her antlers off me." Duncan grinned.

Courtney scowled kicking him in the crotch, "Ohh! Can't even bend over." He whispered.

"Easy, Courtney. Well since all but one of the Gophers are dripping in paint -"

Lindsay turned around, showing blue paint all over her back.

"Woah so all of the Gophers are dripping in paint, I think we have our winner."

The Bass let out a cheer throwing their hands up.

"You're off to a hunting-camp shindig! Okay, Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony. . . again."

* * *

(Campfire ceremony)

"I only have seven marshmallows with me. When I call your name, come up and get one. The camper.."

"Who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and never come back. Yeah, we get it. Can we get on with it?" Gwen snapped.

" Okay, fine. Spoil the moment." Chris huffed. "The first marshmallow goes too..."

* * *

**Rankings:**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**


	10. If You Can't Take The Heat

Screaming Gophers: Beth, Geoff, Gwen, **Heather,** Lindsay, LeShawna, **Noah**, Cody,** Katie, Justin,** and **Owen**.

Killer Bass: Bridgette, Harold, Trent,** Sadie**, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, **Ezekiel,** **Eva**, Izzy, and DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated.**

**Seriously regretting voting off Justin I could've done so much with him.  
**

* * *

"I only have seven marshmallows with me. When I call your name, come up and get one. The camper.."

"Who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and never come back. Yeah, we get it. Can we get on with it?" Gwen snapped.

"Okay, fine. Spoil the moment." Chris huffed. "The first marshmallow goes too...

Lindsay.

Geoff.

LeShawna.

Cody.

Gwen.

"Campers. . . this is the final marshmallow tonight.

Beth crossed her fingers as Heather ran her finger across her throat.

"Beth."

Heather's eyes widened. "What! You guys chose that wannabee over me!" She snapped, how dare you. I can't believe this! You guys are all dead!"

Chris snapped his fingers and Chef showed up dragging Heather down the dock as she continued to complain and yell at them.

* * *

Votes

LeShawna - Heather

Beth - Heather

Gwen - Heather

Heather - Beth

Lindsay - Beth

Cody - Heather

Geoff - Heather

* * *

Results

Heather - 5

Beth -2

* * *

The next morning in the killer bass boys cabin Trent twisting around in his bed, Tyler snoring loudly, while DJ mumbled something in his sleep, Harold scratched himself, and Duncan snored lightly.

A moment later Duncan sat up, hopped out of bed and landed in position to do push-ups. As he started his push-ups, he opened his eyes, only to find his nose nearly touching a pair of underwear on the floor, skid marks quite visible.

"Aah!" He shouted jumping back.

At his yell everyone woke up Tyler, Trent, and DJ laughing at his situation.

"Not cool, Harold, man! Not cool!" Duncan glared up at Harold.

"Those aren't mine."

"Oh, right. You're always leaving your drawers lying around." Duncan scoffed.

"No, I'm not. Gosh!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, you are, dude." Trent protested.

"You have, like, absolutely no proof."

"No one else wears that kind, dude."

Harold huffed, grabbing his towel and heading for the door. "Whatever. I'm going for a shower."

"Hey, don't forget to clean the skid maker." Duncan said as he left before turning to his roommates, "I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson, boys. Who's with me?"

All four slapped five.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Today's challenge tests your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward. The Losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there."

Geoff and Cody grinned as they looked at all the food.

"We could do a killer Italian theme." Geoff said.

"Hello, head chef." LeShawna smirked.

"Seriously?"

She nodded along with the rest of the team and Geoff grinned.

"Then let's get grabbing."

While the Gophers started grabbing stuff, the Bass walked up to their own truck.

"So who's gonna be head chef?" Duncan asked.

"Whoever can cook." Bridgette said, "Any volunteers."

"Well - I have my momma's-" DJ started only to be cut off by Courtney

"Head chef - called it."

"Why you princess?" Duncan glared.

"Because I was a C.I.T. I'm qualified for taking leadership roles unlike some people I know." Courtney sneered.

Tyler shrugged, "Whatever at least we know who to blame if things go wrong."

Courtney's grin faltered, "On second thought..."

"OHH I can be head chef!" Izzy volunteered, "I'm so great a cooking. We could do a hmm...ohh we could do street food."

"Like urban themed, burgers and stuff?" Harold asked.

"I guess. I was thinking actual food off the street but that works too." She grinned, "Let's get cooking."

Once all the ingredients were brought in, Izzy pulled on an apron from out of nowhere. "Let's see, Trent and DJ you guys make mini burgers, Courtney and Duncan you guys can do um cookies and Tyler and Bridgette you can make uh..."

"How about fruit kabobs?" Bridgette offered.

"Ohh oohh! I know flaming fruit kabobs." Izzy added on.

"I guess you are head chef." Tyler sighed.

Izzy looked around, "Harold help them with the burgers."

"Aye-eye captin."

"Great I'm stuck working with you." Courtney sneered.

"This isn't exactly my idea of fun either princess."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: Duncan is _so_ inattentive in the challenges! _(the tape fast forwards)_ Owning sun-glasses does _not_ automatically make you cool. _(the tape fast forwards again)_ And he has _such_ poor fashion taste! And don't even get me _started_ on his hair!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Trent left as he hid all of Harold's underwear while in the kitchen DJ bumped into Harold spilling water on him.

"Gosh! Way to go dorkahontus."

"Go change there are some clothes waiting for you in the cabin."

* * *

"How's that sauce coming along?" Geoff asked standing behind Gwen,

"I don't know you tell me." Gwen smirked holding out a ladle.

Instead Geoff lent down kissing her on the lips, "Taste amazing."

Gwen flushed, averting her eyes and playfully punched Geoff. "You are such a kiss up."

"Awww!" Lindsay cooed, making them aware all eyes were on them, "You guys are so cute!"

"I know right!" Beth piped up.

"Anyways, enough flirting lovebirds." LeShawna said good naturedly, "We've got a challenge to win."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Cody: (sighs) So I guess Gwen and Geoff are together no worries I'll be here waiting for her.

Geoff: Gwen's just so awesome you know.

LeShawna: Hopefully those two remember they're in a competition

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Careful, you're not kneading the dough hard enough." Courtney snapped.

"Well you're kneading them too hard!"

"Careful your big paws don't mash the dough."

"Careful your uptight butt doesn't curdle the chocolate."

"I am not uptight!"

"You're like the most uptight person I know."

Harold walked back into the kitchen wearing only a red thong, "Okay who took all my shorts?"

After a few minutes of watching him Izzy snickered, "You need to put clothes on."

"Then tell them to give me back my shorts!" Harold snapped.

"We'll return all of your shorts and panties when you admit your guilt, dude."

Trent smirked, "Okay if you go back you'll find pair of underwear and shorts waiting for you."

"Thank you gosh." Harold said walking away.

Harold walked into the cabin pulling them on before wincing and yelling in pain, "My biscuits are burning!" With that being said he ran into the lake to coo loff. A few minutes later Harold walked in his pajamas.

"Okay, this is my last pair of clean clothes. So if you want to see me buck naked, hit me with your best shot."

"Just stop leaving your crusty underwear on the floor and we'll give you the rest of your clothes back." Duncan snickered.

"I already said that I do _not_ leave my underwear on the floor!"

"Oh well, I tried."

"Hey, guys, I made some sandwiches. We can chow down while we work." Trent said, holding up a plate of sandwiches.

"Oh, sweet! I'm seriously starving." Harold said snatching one and bit into it before gagging, "This tastes like sweat and lotion. It's probably the worst sandwich ever."

Opening it, he found a pair of underwear. "Gross!"

Duncan, DJ, Tyler and Trent all laughed sharing high fives.

* * *

"Well I think we're about down here eh guys?" Geoff said, "Everything looks good to me."

"It's about time we been on a losing streak for a while now." Cody said.

"Yeah but that losing streak got rid of Heather." Lindsay stated.

"I thought you liked Heather?" Gwen asked.

Lindsay shrugged, "She's okay when she isn't being mean."

"So never." Beth snickered high fivng with LeShawna.

"I made us sandwiches." Cody said, "Since we're basically done, besides letting the pasta simmer."

"I can't believe things went this smoothly." Gwen said.

LeShawna smirked, "Well without a fire breathing dragon with bad breath huffing over everyone things are relatively calmer."

* * *

"You are such a slob! They all have to have the same amount of chocolate chips."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Oh, relax, they're fine. You know, you'd look a lot better without that pole up your butt."

She gasped affronted crossing her arms, "What? I'm like the most easy going person I know!"

"Oh yeah, you're totally laid back." He said squirting chocolate on her face.

"Ugh!" She snapped throwing a bowl of flour on his face and giggling.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: Man that girl creases me. I dig that in a chick.

Courtney: Duncan and me? Yeah right! I'm so sure. Never in a million years! Please, when pigs fly.

LeShawna: _(from outside)_ Hey! Are you done protestin' in there? Let someone else have a turn!

Courtney: Like I was saying, not gonna happen.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Beth placed her statue on the table, as Geoff lit some candles not noticing the candles, "Back in a sec with your meal, dude - I mean, sir."

Izzy grinned and walked up Chris, "Foods on it's way."

* * *

Chris gave Geoff a thumbs up.

"Your antipasto passed the test-o. Pass the pasta, please."

After it was set in front of him, he took a bite. ". . . On a scale of 1 to 10, 15!"

Trent brought out a plate of mini burgers, "Bon appetit, my good sir."

Chris grinned. "Why, thank you. These look pretty good."

Tossing a mini burger in his mouth he nodded, "Not bad...not bad at all. 10 points. The Gophers lead with 25 to 19."

* * *

Chris took a bite out of the choclate chip cookies.

"Not bad but not great, 7."

"The Bass have 26, so the Gophers need at least one point to win. I have to say, this dessert looks like a winner."

Chris dug his fork in and took a bite out of the canoli, "Eh...6. The Gophers win, looks like they've finally broken their losing streak."

As the Gophers cheered Izzy spotted something on the table, "Hey, what's this?"

Beth smiled as she picked it up. "I brought it back as a souvenir, you know, from the other island."

Everyone gasped, "Wait what?" Cody asked.

Chris stood up, "You mean Bony Island, the deadliest island in Muskoka, the one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?"

"Yeah. I didn't know. I'll put it back." She stammtered running off.

"Okay, the Screaming Gophers are still low on members with the Killer's Bass' eight soon to be seven leading members to the six of the Gophers. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight - a five-star dinner under the stars."

* * *

"I've got eight Bass sitting in front of me tonight, but only seven fluffy bits of sweet safety in my hands. So, good luck. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow...

* * *

**You guys now the deal vote for who you want off. Review and tell me what you think so far.**

* * *

**Rankings:**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**

**Heather: 15th. Do I even need to explain. She's mean my only regret is kicking off Justin instead of her**


	11. Who Can You Trust

Screaming Gophers: Beth, Geoff, Gwen, **Heather,** Lindsay, LeShawna, **Noah**, Cody,** Katie, Justin,** and **Owen**.

Killer Bass: Bridgette, Harold, Trent,** Sadie**, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, **Ezekiel,** **Eva**, **Izzy**, and DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated.**

* * *

"I've got eight Bass sitting in front of me tonight, but only seven fluffy bits of sweet safety in my hands. So, good luck. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow.

Trent.

DJ.

Tyler.

Bridgette.

Duncan.

Courtney.

Harold, Izzy. . . down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers forever. The final marshmallow goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Harold."

Izzy stood up a cold expression on her face, "Whatever." She said walking to the docks before she pulled out a bomb, "You'll never take me alive!" She shouted throwing it down and disappearing a puff of smoke leaving everyone blinking in shock.

* * *

The next morning Harold woke up stretching as he got out of bed, yawning with his eyes clothes, before looking down as he felt a breeze.

"Good morning, Harold." A girly voice said, and Harold looked to see almost all of the females still in the game in the lake smirking at him.

He grabbed a pillow covering his groin "EEEEH!"

"So, learned your lesson, yet?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, okay?! Yes!"

"Oh, we're going to need more than that, man!" Tyler smirked.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again! I swear!"

"What the heck? I believe him." Trent grinned

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" Duncan shrugged throwing a bag full of his shorts and underwear at him as he ran away.

* * *

Chef slopped a scoop of food, onto Gwen's plate. "Today's breakfast is Urban-Italian-fusion casserole."

"You mean leftovers from the cooking challenge?" She clarified raising an eyebrow

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, that's right. You got a problem with that?"

Gwen jumped and saluted. "Sir, no, sir."

Duncan stood to the side near the dishes before placing a mug underneath his shirt and turning away coming face to face with Courtney.

"I saw that. How could you just steal a mug?"

"Because it's cool looking and I don't have one. _Didn't_ have one, that is."

"Do you have to be such a thief?"

"Do you have to be so annoying?"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: He's just so infuriating! I'm trying to look out for him like a good person!

Duncan: She wants me

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Hi. Chris here. Sometimes teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be. . . to exploit it for laughs. This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

"This week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust, because all good things begin with a little trust. There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time. More fun for me!"

* * *

"Okay, so, for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme-freehand-rock-climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass, LeShawna and Gwen for the Gophers. Here's your belay and harness."

LeShawna hive fived with Gwen while Duncan and DJ gave each other thumbs ups.

"One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like. . . rusty nails. . . slippery oil slicks. . . mild explosives, and a few other surprises."

"Wicked!" Harold grinned.

"The person on belay must also harness there partner up. It's all about trust, people. And, remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it."

"As much as I like to stay on the ground, I think we can both agree, I'd should be the one climbing." Gwen sighed.

"Got that right. I don't think you can could keep all of this luschiousness in the air." LeShawna smirked.

"Never tried this before, have you?" DJ asked.

Duncan smirked. "Oh, yeah. They teach you how to climb walls in prison all the time."

He blinked as a small rabbit poked it's head out of DJ's pocket.

"Aw, sorry, little buddy. You can't come up with me. You can trust Trent. He's my buddy. Yo, Trent, hold on to Bunny while I'm on the rock. Thanks, G."

Trent picked up the bunny, "Sure, man. Little furry guy, what's up?"

Gwen was steadily making her way up the cliff, avoiding the nails, but as she passed DJ she got knocked-off by an explosion.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

As she fell quite a ways, she came to a sudden stop.

"Ow!"

LeShawna held the rope tight. "It's okay! I've got you!"

"I promised surprises." Chris grinned, cocking a super soaker."Habanera-pepper sauce, anyone?"

Shooting he shot LeShawna right in the face, "What the hell, Chris?" She let go of the ropes to rub her eyes.

"W-o-o-o-o-oa!" Gwen shouted, falling to the ground, "Ow!"

"Sorry girl!"

Chris grinned.

"Muy caliente." He fired at Duncan, who was wearing sunglasses, and opened his mouth, swallowing a huge gulp.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Chris whispered to the camera man in anger, "Is that the best we can do!?"

* * *

Gwen steadily made her way back up, quickly passing DJ once more. DJ climbed after her trying to catch up but failed as she reached the top first.

"Looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge."

Gwen hoped up in celebration, throwing her hands up "Yeah!"

* * *

Chris stood at a podium in the main lodge, ignoring the stunt double who was crawling away, while Bridgette and Trent, and Cody and Lindsay stood on either side of him.

"And now round 2 - the extreme. . . cooking. . . challenge! Each team must choose who cooks and who eats."

"You better cook." Trent grinned.

"Ooh, Carl, I'll be the cook." Lindsay smiled.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Cody: Okay, so she's no Steven Hawkings but how bad can she mess things up?

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

"Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi - the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish."

"You have taken biology?" Cody asked worried, smiling when Lindsay nodded.

"The Fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill 30 people."

Chef picked two of them up by the tail, the fish blowing up, and tossed them onto their cutting boards. "Fishes, meet your maker!"

"They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves, and there is no antidote, so no worries. Begin!"

Lindsay poked the fish with a knife causing it to fly around the room like a balloon while Cody began to shake in fear. Soon enough the Bass had a plate of expert sashimi rolls while the Gophers had mush, with a ketchup smiling face on it.

* * *

"Finished!" Bridgette said, wiping sweat from her forehead. Trent grabbed one and nervously popped it into his mouth.

". . . Excellent!"

Everyone turned their attention to Lindsay and Cody. Lindsay slid him the plate of mush smiling nervously.

Cody sighed and took a piece of it popping it in his mouth, "Hey it's actually not that bad."

Suddenly he began punching himself on the face, and screaming before laughing. Lindsay let out a sigh of relief, only for him to turn blue and start to fall leaning on the table.

**"**I thought, you said, that you passed Biology!" Cody moaned.

**"** I said I _took_ Biology!" Lindsay corrected

Cody fell to the floor as he began puking.

"Looks like the Killer Bass get a point." Chris looked down at Cody," It's ok. Give him 24 hours, and he'll be walking and breathing normally again.

"Is anyone going to help the him?!" Trent cried out.

Chef leaned Cody's quivering form prepared to give him mouth to mouth.

* * *

"Good news. The third round involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan."

DJ turned to Trent, "So, where's Bunny? I miss him."

Trent pulled Bunny out of his pockets holding him out while DJ petted him.

Chris placed an arrow on Trent's head, handing him safety glasses.

"Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crabapples."

Courtney corrected him. "Um, wasn't that the other way around?"

"Shh! Hush! Also, the shooter will be blindfolded."

Everyone gasped, edging away from poor Trent as Chris put on a blind fold. "The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins." With that said, he launched an apple.

"Ohhhhhh!" Trent fell to his knees, holding his crotch.

Chris lifted his blindfold. "Ah, nuts. Beth and Geoff, you'll be one team. Courtney and Harold, you'll be the other."

Harold raised his hand. "I'm violently allergic to apples."

Tyler jumped up, "Ooh, let me shoot. I'm a good shot."

"You'd better be." Courtney mumbled.

"Okay, let's rock and roll."

Once ready Tyler and Beth began firing apples hitting everything _but_ the arrow.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Courtney yelled.

"Ouch! Jeez! Watch it!" Geoff shouted.

"Ow." Cortney whimpered as Tyler knocked the arrow off her head.

Tyler took off his blindfold, "Did I get a bull's-eye?"

"I got him this time!" Beth said.

"Tyler won already!" Chris shouted.

"Hey DUDE, it's ov-" Geoff was cut off as he got hit right in the temple, as other people got hit by the stray crabapples Beth was shooting.

Chris began shaking Beth," Beth! It's over, man! Let it go!"

**"**Oopsie..." She muttered, " Sorry!"

Geoff swayed, lifting his hand up but only succeeded in passing out.

* * *

"And now. . . the blind trapeze. To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond, which is full of jellyfish. He handed Bridgette and Gwen blindfolds. "You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump."

"And then?" Gwen asked.

Chris smiled. "Then, hopefully, they'll catch you. Or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. Heheha! Okay, hut-hut!"

* * *

Harold was swinging from the trapeze. "Okay, Bridgette. Jump now!"

She hesitated, stepped forward before stepping back and gripping a support beam.

"Ah. If we're going to win, you've got to trust me." Harold called out.

She nodded, letting go. "Okay. Sorry. You're right, I trust you."

He smiled, as he began to swing forward, "Okay. One. Two. Three. Jump!"

She jumped, heart pounding as Harold caught her, swinging her to safety.

"Whoa!"

"You did it!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

* * *

"Okay, Gophers, your turn."

Lindsay swung back and forth. "Okay. One. Two. Three. J-j-jump. No, no! Not yet!"

"Aah!" Gwen shouted jumping and landing in the water, being electrocuted by the jelly fish.

Chris winced. "Ooh, that's a point for the Killer Bass."

* * *

"I can't believe I trusted that little - Ow! Nasty, stinging jellyfish! Ow!" Gwen muttered, walking into the medical tent, "Got anything for jellyfish stings."

Geoff sat up rubbing his head, and looked around spotting Gwen, "What happened to you?"

"Lindsay and jellyfish. You?"

"Beth and crapabbles."

They looked over hearing moaning and saw Cody moaning in the bed as Chef leaned over him.

"This won't hurt a bit." He said holding up a huge needle, "It'll hurt a whole lot."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Gwen: Poor Cody, I hope he feels better, little dude reminds of me my little bro back home. (face-palms) I'm starting to sound like Geoff!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"And now the final leg - the blind toboggan race. Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh, yeah - and the driver will be blindfolded. All right, team's are LeShawna and Beth, Duncan and Courtney. The race will take place - on the 1,000-foot cliff! Gophers if you win I'll throw in an extra 3 points so you win the challenge!"

* * *

"Okay Duncan don't mess this up!"

"Wouldn't dream of it princess."

Glancing over to Chef, she notice the man greasing the toboggans. "Just lubing them up. Get a little more speed going. Hehe."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: If Duncan messes this up he is so outta here!

Duncan: When is she going to admit that she has it bad for me. Hot goth girl and party dude admitted it already.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"On you're marks. Get set." Chris said blowing an airhorn

As they slid down-hill, Courtney began shouting directions. "Right! Right!"

With LeShawna and Beth.

"Watch out for the tree!"

They managed to dodge it.

"Left! Right! Go, Duncan, go!"

LeShawna and Beth started catching up, "Left! Right!"

"Right! Left!" Courtney shouted.

Suddenly explosions started going off, Courtney gripping onto Duncan for dear life.

"What the heck was that?" Duncan shouted.

Chris set off more explosives. "We had a few explosives left over, and I just hate to waste."

The last explosive went off underneath LeShawna and Beth, sending them flying, into the air

LeShawna feeling the breeze let out a yell, " Oooh we are flyin' now."

Beth held on tighter, closing her eyes, "I'm not ready to die!

"Left! Right! Left!" Courtney let out a scream as they were sent flying into the air by an explosion, and landing on the finish line.

"And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race, which makes the Bass today's big winner!"

The rest of the team begin cheering while the Gophers who weren't injured exchanged sad glances.

"Awesome.

"Oh yeah!

"Yeah!"

Duncan stood up and was tackled in a hug by Courtney, "We won!"

* * *

"Who wants a treat - a tasty goody that represents exemption, security, peace of mind -"

LeShawna huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, just get on with it."

"And if you don't get a marshmallow, you have to walk the dock of shame and you can never come back. Ever. Let's see. One for...

* * *

**Rankings:**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**

**Heather: 15th. Do I even need to explain. She's mean my only regret is kicking off Justin instead of her**

**Izzy: 14th. She was head chef, she took responsibility for their loss and also they know she's crazy.**


	12. Basic Straining

**Screaming Gophers: **Beth, Geoff, Gwen, **Heather, Lindsay**, LeShawna, **Noah**, Cody, **Katie, Justin,** and** Owen.**

**Killer Bass: **Bridgette, Harold, Trent, **Sadie,** Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, **Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy,** and DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**.

* * *

"Who wants a treat - a tasty goody that represents exemption, security, peace of mind -"

LeShawna huffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, just get on with it."

"And if you don't get a marshmallow, you have to walk the dock of shame and you can never come back. Ever. Let's see. One for...

Geoff.

Gwen.

Cody.

LeShawna.

Beth and Lindsay looked at each other nervously while Chris held the last marshmallow. "Both of you lose the challenges and caused serious damage to your teammates. However Lindsay almost killed someone so Beth you're safe."

"Awww!" Lindsay sighed, "Well it was nice meeting you all."

She went around giving everybody a hug goodbye before she boarded the boat of losers.

* * *

Votes

Geoff - Beth

Gwen - Lindsay

Cody - Lindsay

Beth - Geoff

LeShawna - Lindsay

Lindsay - LeShawna

* * *

Results

Lindsay 3

Beth 1

Geoff 1

Leshawna 1

* * *

Duncan was busy carving a skull into the side of the cabin, when the cabin door slammed open.

Harold held up a giant s'more, underwear replacing the marshmallows. "Okay, who's made s'mores out of my underwear?"

Duncan and Tyler laughing, slapping five. Tugging one out, he tossed it away. Unfortunately, it landed in front of Courtney as she passed by.

"Eww! Harold, you are so totally gross."

"No, wait. It wasn't me."

She left, not giving him a chance to defend himself and he went back in and slammed the door.

"Sometimes he just makes it too easy." Tyler snickered.

Duncan nodded. "I hear ya, man."

Suddenly Chef could be heard shouting over the speaker.

"Listen up, you little cockroaches. I want all campers to report to the dock of shame at 0900 hours."

Everyone glanced at each others in confusion.

"That means now, maggots - _NOW_!"

* * *

Everyone stood in line before Chef, who was dressed as a drill Sargent, loud speaker in hand.

"Line up and stand at attention. You call this proper formation?"

He smacked Geoff's legs with his pace stick. "Feet together!"

Next was Duncan, "Arms down!"

"Eyes forward!" Slapping Trent's head.

He hit Beth's chin, "Head up!"

He hit the campers several times, as Gwen leaned over to LeShawna "Oh, this is going to be a fun day."

Chef immediately got in her face. "What did you say to me, soldier?!"

"Um. . . nothing?"

"And you will continue to say nothing until I tell you that you can say something."

Chef began pacing along the dock, "Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive. My orders are to make sure that all of the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team."

"Uh, what happened to Chris?" Bridgette asked.

Chef continued to talk, "Rule number 1 - you will address me as 'Master Chief.' Have you got that?"

"Yes, Master Chief!"

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, and you will eat only when I tell you to eat. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Chief!"

"Rule number 2 - when you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number 3 - I'd like to get one quit in before the end of the first day, and that day will not end until someone drops out. Now get your butts down to the beach, soldiers - now, now, now!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Gwen: Okay. Whoever thought it was a good idea to give Chris this challenge off, and put the crazy, psycho Chef in charge of this one; I must say, I'm impressed.

Bridgette: Psycho Chef is in charge you have got to be kidding me.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Listen up. Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out. Hehe. Canoes up!"

Both teams raised up their canoes.

Tyler scoffed, "This isn't that hard."

"Piece of cake." Trent nodded.

* * *

Some were starting to strain, a few stomachs rumbling, as sweat began to drip.

"Come on, you sissies. It's only been three hours."

Chris grinned, having finally made an appearance.

"Looks like they missed lunch today."

"Mm-hmm. Guess they just weren't hungry. Unless someone wants to quit now."

The camera zoomed out to show them on top of the canoes

* * *

Tyler had taken his hands off the canoe, and attached a fishing hook to Harold's underwear, slowly reeling it in..."Time to land that fish." He grinned ripping his underwear.

"Ow! Idiots!" Harold shouted.

Chef poked his head down. "Is there a problem down here?"

"No."

Chef nodded and returned.

* * *

"25 of us went into the jungle that night. Only five came back out."

"What war were you in, anyway?" Gwen yawned.

"Did I ask you to speak? Because I don't remember asking you to speak."

"Whatever. He so wasn't in a war." She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Beth let go, making her way to the bell.

"Guys, I can't do this anymore. I have no more feeling in my arms."

"Beth girl no!" LeShawna shouted.

"Looks like we got ourselves a quitter." Chef smirked.

She stopped in front of the bell, thumping it with her head to ring it.

Both teams tossed away their canoes, the Bass grinning.

Chef walked up to the girl, "Listen here, you have nothing to be ashamed of..." He pulled out his megaphone "Except being a little baby and let your team down! The rest of you to the mess hall! Dinner is served."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Beth: I let the team down but I was just so tired.

Geoff: This kinda reminds me of game my bros and I used to play called dare. It was horrible

Trent: Okay yeah Chef is insane but like the producers wouldn't let anyone actually get hurt would they.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"All right, maggots, open your ears. You've got 10 minutes to eat before night training begins, so get to it."

They all let out groans. "Night training? No way."

Gwen spoke up. "Um, excuse me, Master Chief. Where's the food?"

He smirked, waving towards the garbage cans next to him. "You're looking at it. Hehehe."

Trent lifted the lid. "This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast."

He nodded. "Darn right. When you're at war, you take what you can get."

Chris grinned. "Well, I can see that you've got this under control. I'm off to craft services. Coming?"

"Serve me up some of that."

A few moments after they left, a couple of people began wearily rummaging through the garbage.

"Hey, Harold. We felt really bad about the whole underwear fishing incident thing. So, here." Duncan said handing him a cup of orange liquid, "We found you some apple juice."

"Thanks." As drank before spitting it out, "That's not juice!"

"Oh, my mistake, dude. We must've confused it with the kitchen grease." Duncan laughed high-fiving Tyler.

"Talk about immature." Gwen mumbled turning away from the scene.

"Dude makes it too easy." Geoff stated, shrugging.

"That doesn't make it right." Cody piped up.

* * *

Chef had everyone dancing in formation, until Duncan turned off the music as the rest of the campers sighed with relief.

Courtney spoke, worried. "Duncan, what are you doing?"

"One of us drops out, we're done for the day." He smirked.

"We're done when I say we're done. Now drop and give me 20." Chef glared.

Duncan rolled his eyes, but complied.

"Anyone else got anything they want to say?"

" Uhhh, yeah, can I go to the bathroom?" Gwen asked raising her hand.

Moments later she was in the bathroom with a mop and a bucket, "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"For your next challenge, you will complete a 300-word essay about how much you love. . . me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated."

At 3 o-clock sharp, he came through and collected the essays, stopping to read Duncan's.

"'I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very'. . . " He went through the other pages frowning, "This is just one sentence with five pages of 'verys' in-between!"

Duncan smirked, "It's three hundred words exactly. You can count it if you want."

He walked away slipping kitchen grease, and got up wiping it off and slammed his fist on the table, Beth and Tyler fell alseep on. "You two slackers are out. The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing fields at 0500 hours."

"You missed a spot there." Duncan snickered

Chef turned around "What?! Do you wanna run 15 laps around this camp right now?!"

Courtney piped up coming to his defense, "No, thanks. He's going straight to bed. Aren't you?!"

They walked to the other side of the ktichen and she placed her hands on her hips frowning, "What are you trying to do? Get eliminated?"

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't! I just don't wanna lose this challenge. Now, stop being such a screw-up, and do what you're told for once. Okay?" She snapped walking away as Trent came up.

"She wants me." Duncan smirked.

Trent raised an eyebrow, "No doubt."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: Yeah so me and the rest of the Killer Bass actually have a bet on when they're gonna hook up. The Gophers are in on it too.

Cody: I'm not even on their team and even I can see the tension

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

The remaining teens stood at the beginning of a very muddy obstacle course.

"You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." Duncan smirked.

Courtney glared at Duncan. "If you lose this for us, I'm gonna make you so miserable."

"Too late for that."

"Go, maggots, go!"

Everyone went through the course several times, some doing better than others. Until Harold fell off the climbing wall, landing face first in the mud, he sat up and began vomiting.

Uhh, General Crazy, we've got a situation here." Duncan stopping next to him.

"Too...much...mud." Harold said throwing up between words.

Chef pulled him up "Ring the bell and report to the infirmary. Your tour of duty is finished."

As Harold left, Duncan smirked. "Wow, poor guy."

Chef turned to Duncan, "Back on the course, soldiers. NOW! One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon."

"I look forward to it, SIR!" He smirked.

As the course went on a few more found themselves falling at different points. Bridgette got tangled in the ropes, Gwen got stuck in a tire.

LeShawna crawled her way under the swinging axes, only to find herself sinking.

Duncan crawled passed her, snickering. "Fallen soldier, I salute you."

He stopped crawling when he found Chef standing in his way.

"You just earned yourself twenty more push ups!"

Duncan stood up kissing Chef's nose, "Thank you!"

Chef stood still as he turned red with fury everyone taking a step back.

"I think you may have pushed him over the edge, bro!" Geoff muttered

Duncan nodded, " I think you might be right."

"One night solitary confinement in the Boat House." Chef seethed.

Everyone let out a gasp except for Duncan who rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Big deal. How scary can it be?"

Duncan glanced around the building he was in, full of canoes, harpoons, shark jaws, hooks, and a hung shark it's self were hanging all over and let out a sigh.

"Should have kept my big mouth shut."

* * *

Courtney bit her lip turning to Bridgette, "I'm going to go check on him."

"You like him." She smirked.

"I do not like him."

"Yes, you do."

"Not only do I not like him, I can't stand him. He's rude, he's rebellious and he's totally annoying. I'm gonna go check on him." She said walking away

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: She likes him.

Courtney: I do not like him at most I tolerate him

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney opens the boat house cabin door, "Hellloo? Duncan?"

Said boy quit his whistling throwing the broom away, "Princess!

"I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"So...come to claim a kiss?"

"Even pigs deserve a meal." She said handing her a bowl of food.

He took it shaking it as the food stuck to the bowl and threw it behind him, "Err...no thanks, I'll stick with the bait." He then pointed to a bucket of worms.

Courtney sat down on a bucket of food, "Yeah, well, that's all Chef would serve us after out pathetic performance on the obstacle course. Why do you egg Chef on like that? You know you're going to get in trouble."

"Why are yoU so uptight all the time?"

Courtney stood up, crossing her arms, "I am NOT uptight!"

"You ALWAYS follow the rules."

"Well...you always have to break them!"

"Only the ones I want to." He said winking at her.

Courtney turned around, her back facing him, "Okay, so maybe I do follow the rules..I guess that makes me a big uptight loser in your books right?"

Duncan shrugged, "Maybe."

Courtney let out am aggravated yell, "ARGH."

"So wht do you follow them?" Duncan asked.

Courtney turned back to him holding a fish yelling at him, "Because not following them gets you thrown into a fish cabin!"

"But I'm in the fish cabin with you, aren't I?" Duncan smirked, at her blush, "Feel like ditching this crap for some peanut butter and jam?"

"Are you kidding me? All I've had for 2 days is the gruel...but Chef will never give it to us." She sighed.

"Now see?" Duncan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "That's the problem with your thinking. The trick, is to not ask for it."

"Do you have some on you?"

"No. But I happen to know where you can find some...it will involve breaking a lot of rules though...you in?"

Courtney bit her lip before giving him a high five, "Lets do it!"

"Well alright then."

The two them snuck into Cehf and Chris' craft tent heading for the fridge.

Courtney giggled, "If we get caught, we are soo dead."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Heck yes, this is the most fun I've had here yet...a little present custody of the Killer Bass." She said placing a fish in the fridge.

"Now you're learning." Duncan said putting an arm around her.

They got up running away as Courtney let out a cheer. "WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Geoff sat near corner with Gwen in his lap sitting next to LeShawna, Beth and Cody and various members of the Killer Bass

"What is with all those lame war stories? he is SO demented." Gwen said handing Geoff a piece of cake and giggling when he went to kiss her cheek.

LeShawna piped up "Girl, these nails weren't made for combat training, you know what I'm saying?"

Bridgette nodded, sharing a chocolate bar with Tyler, blushing. "Seriously, if I wanted to join the army, I would've."

Suddenly Harold groaned, "Oh guys gross."

He had lifted his blanket to see a smiley face made of peanut butter on his bed.

Duncan snickered, "Now see? That's a waste of good peanut butter."

Bridgette tried to take a sandwich from Courtney, "Okay, I think you've had enough."

"No, no, just one more." She said shoving a peanut better sandwich in her mouth, and immediately felt queasy, "Okay that was a mistake." She got up running out of the room.

Everyone else in the room began snickering at Courtney's predicament.

Duncan walked outside as Courtney finished throwing up, "So! The Princess has a dark side!"

Courtney sat up wiping her mouth, "Okay. That was so gross. But it was, like... once I did something bad, it was so much fun, I just wanted more!"

"Well, you could always give me that kiss. That'd be pretty bad."

Courtney ruffled his hair, "You're still not my type."

Duncan crossed his arms leaning on her side, "Fine. Enjoy a peanut butter-less life."

Courtney did the same smiling, "Thanks. Enjoy prison."

"I will."

Courtney turned around, cupping Duncan's face, kissing him for before walking away.

Trent and Tyler walked out of the cabin.

"Dude yes!" Tyler said slapping him on the back.

"Told you she wanted me."

At that moment Chef's voice came up on the loud speaker, "Attention remaining boot camper groups: the next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours. And if I catch the sucker that took my dessert, your butt is mine!"

* * *

The remaining six, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Gwen, LeShawna and DJ, hung upside down from a tree branch on either side.

"What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance. As the blood begins to pool in your eyes, you may experience fainting spells."

Duncan felt himself start to experience the symptoms and fell landing on his face.

"Duncan!" Courtney shouted out.

Bridgette ran up to Duncan, "It's okay, he's alright!"

Courtney gave her a thumbs up, then used her arms to hold on to the tree and everyone else began copying her.

Beth let out a sigh, "I can't reach." Instead she fell on the floor.

Courtney let out a laugh as she started laughing hysterically.

"Stop laughing this instance!" Chef shouted.

"I'm sorry." She let out a snort, "I can't help it, woah!" She said falling off.

Chef let you a sigh, "I expected more out of you solider."

Courtney stood up, "Ahem...I just have one thing to say to you."

"And what would that be?"

"You REALLY need to take a chill pill." She said walking to Duncan laughing, as everyone gasped.

He gave her high-five, "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." He said putting an arm around her.

Courtney shouted up, "Alright DJ, it's all up to you!"

"You got this Gwen? Geoff?" LeShawna spoke up.

"Oh yeah, I can hang here all day. Geoff?"

"Rock on sister! I live for the head rush...it feels...sooo...good..." He fell off landing on his face.

"Ooh, that's going to leave a mark." Courtney winced.

Two minutes later DJ passed out falling from the tree.

"Yeah! Gophers win."

Geoff hosted Gwen on his shoulders as everyone began cheering her.

Chef walked up to them, "Congratulations soilder, I would go to war with you any day."

Gwen nodded nervously, "I'll keep that in mind when...searching for a career."

"You do that, soldier." He said getting teary-eyed, "You do that."

* * *

"I only have 7 marshmallows on my plate. And these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be. . . campers. . . here. You've all cast your ballots in the confession can. If I do not call your name, you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and go home. And you can't come back. . . ever." Chris said.

The Killer Bass rolled their eyes all exchanging looks, as Chrs continued. "The first marshmallow goes too...

* * *

**So if things seem to stay the same well I'm not really changing the characters personalities just the way certain things play out. Like Heather is gone so the Gophers have no drama, and how you guys choose who's leaving will affect the next few chapters. So yeah.**

**You guys know the deal vote for who you want to win and leave. Also you guys will be voting for who you want to win the merge and the show. I know who I want to win and I hope you guys vote for them too.**

* * *

**Rankings:**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**

**Heather: 15th. Do I even need to explain. She's mean my only regret is kicking off Justin instead of her**

**Izzy: 14th. She was head chef, she took responsibility for their loss and also they know she's crazy.**

**Lindsay: 13th. Sure she's nice but she's not exactly useful unless there's a beauty pageant.**


	13. X-Treme Torture

**Screaming Gophers: **Beth, Geoff, Gwen,** Heather, Lindsay,** LeShawna**, Noah, **Cody,** Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, Courtney, Tyler**, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and **DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**.

* * *

"I only have 7 marshmallows on my plate. And these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be. . . campers. . . here. You've all cast your ballots in the confession can. If I do not call your name, you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and go home. And you can't come back. . . ever.

Duncan."

"Yeah!"

Trent.

Bridgette.

Tyler.

DJ.

Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night."

Courtney smirked at Harold who just glared at her.

". . .

. . .

. . .

**. . .**

Courtney."

She cheered.

"Yes!"

Harold stood up, scowling, "Whatever. I was gonna change the votes but it's not worth it if it means staying on the island with you jerks."

"Whatever loser." Duncan smirked.

Harold flipped them off making his way towards the docks, "Who needs them anyways."

* * *

Votes

Harold - Courtney

Duncan - Harold

Bridgette - Courtney

Tyler - Harold

DJ - Harold

Trent - Harold

* * *

Results

Courtney - 2

Harold - 4

* * *

Everyone was sleeping peacefully, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a bear was stealing marshmallows from the storage bin. All this serenity was quickly ruined when Chris flew over head in his plane, waking everybody up. Once they'd all stumbled out, they looked up.

"Incoming!"

Ducking as Chris flew too close to the ground, just missing them. "Yes! I can't wait to get my pilot's license!" He stepped out the plane, holding a out a megaphone, "Just flexing your muscles for today's. . . Extreme sport challenge!"

Gwen groaned, leaning against Geoff, "Ugh. It's too early for this."

Chris grinned. "Today, you'll participate in three challenges. First up. . . Extreme sofa-bed skydiving! Contestants will plummet - uh. . . skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below. Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5,000 feet. . . and using these." He tossed over two ratty-looking parachute bags. "Our lucky contestants are Trent. . . and Geoff."

Geoff and Trent exchanged nervous looks, glancing down at the worn out parachute bags.

"The second challenge of the day is. . . Extreme rodeo moose fighting! Contestants will rodeo-ride the great Canadian bucking moose for eight seconds or get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found. Beth, you're riding for Gophers. And, Courtney, you'll ride for Bass. The third challenge will be on-ground water skiing."

"How are we supposed to water ski with no water?" DJ asked.

Chris grinned, "It's _really_ hard."

As if called, Chef came flying over a hill, and smashed head-first into a tree.

"Contestants will water-ski a race course, grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line, while a member from the opposing team drives the seadoo."

"Awesome! Bridgette, you'll ski for Killer Bass. . . and Cody for the Screaming Gophers. Now for the cool swag. Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination, and wins a tricked-out multi-massage mobile shower."

Courtney gasped as well as a few others. "Can it be?"

"Oh, it be." Chris chuckled.

"Okay, gang, ciao for breaky, then report back in 20 minutes for. . . The extreme sport challenge!"

With that said he took off, leaving everyone else in a huge cloud of dust, coughing and hacking.

* * *

"Now, remember, ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing."

"Now, remember, ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing."

"Good luck babe." Gwen smiled pecking Geoff on the cheek.

"Yeah dude you got this!" LeShawna cheered.

Duncan drew an outline in the chalk of Trent's body, "Adios, dude. Sucks you didn't even get any action."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think he's going to die?"

Duncan snorted, "Please. This challenge's a death wish, there's no way he's making it."

Trent shrugged, "Well see."

* * *

Once they were up in the air, Chris tried to hand them some documents, "If you could just fill these out..._"_

**"**But we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of the show." Trent protested.

**"**Yeah, but these are for organ donation. I have this cool cannibal challenge I want to pitch to the producers and this will go a long way towards budgeting free props."

Both contestants looked down as Chris randomly changed subjects, "Here comes the drop, boys!"

Geoff looked down. "I don't see the drop zone."

"Yeah we're really high up..."

* * *

Geoff shook his head. "Uh, I don't think I can do this, man."

Trent patted him on the shoulder. "You know what they say on Blackcombe Mountain, bro? Best glimpse of heaven is on the way into hell. Let's do this!"

Geoff nodded, "Yeah, I can do this! Whooo!"

Chris and Trent exchanged glances as he leaped out. that didn't take much convincing. Geoff let out a scream as he began plummenting to the earth opening his parachute and landed in the sofa. "I'm alive woohoo-" He was cut off as the sofa closed around him trapping him sinside.

* * *

Trent let out a sigh and jumped out screaming for his life, "FUCK! RED CORD! OR BLUE CORD!" He shouted. He hit the ground, leaving a deep impression in the sand.

Bridgette looked at him, worriedly. "Trent?"

* * *

Chris flew by overhead in the planes.

"Bass lose! Gophers win! 1-0."

Courtney glared at Trent as he was wheeled by on a stretcher.

"Nice going, Trent."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: Seriously, Courtney can it. I don't know what Duncan sees in you."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Okay, cowpokes, let's start the rodeo moose challenge!"

Courtney shivered, "Okay you can do this. You are a C.I.T. in training."

She got on the moose looking down on it, "Okay let's do this."

As Chef let it out, it started jumping and bucking, Courtney held on for about 15 seconds before getting thrown off and flying into a tree.

"And Courtney set's the bar high! Now, it's the Gophers' turn."

Beth got on, "Okay don't go giving me any trouble, you-"

Chef grew frightened as it's eyes glowed red with rage.

"Sweet mother of. . . Agh!"

It trampled him as it busted out of the cage and and immediately thew her off.

"Aaaaaah! Oof!"

She landed in the socks.

"And the Bass win round 2. We have a tie! Whoever wins the extreme seadoo water-ski challenge. . . wins invincibility."

Beth moaned from where she landed in the socks, "Sorry guys."

* * *

"I totally have this in the bag! I practically live in the water." Bridgette smirked.

"Ya dude!" Duncan said high-fiving her.

**CONFESSIONAL**

DJ: This is it, we're tied for the win. The-not-a-jcok Tyler is driving Cody. Bridgette's skiing for the Bass, LeShawna's driving her. We...might be doomed.

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

Chris came through on his four-wheeler. "Here's the road rules. Oh, wait, there are no rules, which means, this is going to be awesome!" He raised a flag, then dropped it. "And go!"

Tyler grinned, revving the motor, then took off, dragging Cody face-down through the mud.

"Agh! Oh, Ooh! Wait! I'm not ready!"

He sped over the jump, Cody grabbing the first flag.

_"Flag 1 for Gopher!"_

"No!"

As He tried a few more tricks, he grabbed the rest of the flags.

_"Five flags and heading home!"_

"That's impossible!"

_"Tyler has to cross the finish line or be disqualified. But when she does, Codu will take five flags to victory for the Screaming Gophers!"_

"Says you."

Tyler jumped off the jet ski making hit a rock and crash as Cody fell to the ground with no momentum, pulling him.

_"Look like it's a total wipeout for the Gopher team."_

Cody let out a sigh, maybe they wouldn't vote him off.

* * *

"Ready. . . set. . . ride it like it's sweeps week. . . Go!"

As LeShawna went over the first jump, Bridgette grabbed the first flag, doing a little flip on her skis.

_"Flag 1!"_

"Yeah!"

LeShawna tried a few tricks, but Bridgette was just casually grabbing the flags.

_"Flag 2. . . 3. . . 4. . ."_

LeShawna scowled, seeing no way to do this, hoping her team wouldn't vote her off..

_"Bridgette has snagged flag 5 and is racing home for the win. LeShawna is euchred! She has to cross!"_

She glared and turned harshly only for the rope to snap and for Bridgette to slid over the finish line.

Chris came to a stop on his for-wheeler.

"She won! Bass win!"

All the Bass cheered.

* * *

"The Gophers team went ground-under and will now decide which gophy to bury, while the Bass totally scored some much-needed showers."

"I really could've use that shower." Beth mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Gwen said moving away from her.

Cody let out a sigh, "I just don't understand why we're so sucky. We got rid of the idol thing and Heather."

Beth looked around nervously at that, "Yeah weird right?"

* * *

"As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be forced to walk the dock of shame, and you can never, _ever_ return to camp. First marshmallow goes too...

* * *

**You guys know the deal vote for who you want to leave. Also you guys will be voting for who you want to come back during the merge soon and who wins the show. I know who I want to win and I hope you guys vote for them too but not yet.  
**

* * *

**Rankings:**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**

**Heather: 15th. Do I even need to explain. She's mean my only regret is kicking off Justin instead of her**

**Izzy: 14th. She was head chef, she took responsibility for their loss and also they know she's crazy.**

**Lindsay: 13th. Sure she's nice but she's not exactly useful unless there's a beauty pageant.**

**Harold: 12th. He didn't get a chance to change the votes so he's out. Sorry but there's nothing you can do about it.**


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, Gwen,** Heather, Lindsay, **LeShawna,** Noah, **Cody,** Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, Courtney, Tyler**, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and **DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**.

**VOTE FOR TWO PLAYERS TO COME BACK FOR THE MERGE. VOTE ON MY POLL OR IN REVIEWS. Got the chapter back up and just became an only child. Enjoy. Sorry about the mix up my sister likes some other kid's fanfiction better than mine and thought it'd be funny to post their chapter over mine.  
**

* * *

"There are only five marshmallows in my hand tonight" Chris said solemnly for a second before snickering, "Man you guys suck."

"Just hand out the marshmallows!" LeShawna huffed.

"Fine...sheesh. You guys are no fun.

Geoff.

Gwen.

Cody.

"This is the last marshmallow of the night and it goes too...

"LeShawna."

"Sorry Beth." Gwen muttered.

"It's okay. I'll miss you LeShawna." She said hugging her.

The rest of the team waved at her as she walked down the dock of Shame, Chris laughing to himself, "Four players, man you guys really stink!"

* * *

The next morning everyone made their way to the mess hall, a few them looking around as Duncan spoke up, "What? No breakfast?"

Chris smirked, and glanced at Chef, "Oh, don't worry, bro. There will be plenty of food later on." With that being said him and Chef began snickering.

LeShawna raised an eyebrow as she walked in, "What are you to bozos so giggly about?"

"Congratulations to the remaining 12 campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition. You'll all be on the jury for the final episode."

"We got the power! Yeah!" Geoff cheered.

"The two teams will become one next week. But first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin, and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself - a battle of the sexes. After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge. And then, you'll have, uh, bite to eat." At that Chris and Chef began to snicker again before he stopped, "Ready for a little good news? This week, no one will be kicked off."

Everyone let out a cheer, Chris waiting for them to quiet down before continuing, "It's all for a reward, and it's a good one. Okay, time to relocate. Let's move!" As the campers left, the two began snickering again.

* * *

"No offense to the guys but I'm kinda glad to be rooming with girls. "Courtney sighed.

"Tell me about they stink." Bridgette snickered fanning her nose.

"You got that right."

Gwen smirked, from where she was on the bed, "Thought you'd be a little sad about leaving your bad boy?"

Courtney looked up, "I can say the same to you about party boy." She quipped.

Both girls turned red as Bridgette and LeShawna snickered.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: I was just happy there was no drama going on. Everyone always talks about how catty girls are an the grudges we hold.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Over at the guys cabin the sound of music and laughter could be heard.

"Rock that soda pop, brotha!" DJ said as he and Trent danced by a table.

Geoff suddenly downed his drinking letting out a loud burp that shook the cabin, trees and scared off many wildlife.

"Woah!" Tyler muttered.

"Woah indeed." Duncan blinked, "How'd you learn to do that."

"That was awesome. Where did you learn to _do_ that?"

"It was my big bro. He taught me how to belch almost as good as he can!" Geoff grinned.

The other boys pushed Geoff on a small turntable, "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

* * *

"It's time for today's challenge."

Courtney cut him off, placing her hands on her hips, "Uh, where's breakfast?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes at them as they started snickering again, "Would you guys quit that?"

Chris turned to Chef a wide grin on his face, "Let's just tell them. Today's challenge is the brunch of disgustingness. You'll be getting a nine-course meal. Each member of the team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross. Just that it'll likely be gross."

"Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris." Chef spoke up.

"The winning team spends two days at a local 5-star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet nosh, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge. The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island, with Chef."

Courtney glared at her team, daring one of them to protest, "We are going to win this challenge."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Gwen: It's a good thing Heather's gone her and Courtney being on the same team just screams drama.

Bridgette: Anyways, this challenge shouldn't be too bad. I mean, I'll try anything once. Except meat. I can't eat meat.

Cody: This shouldn't be all that bad, I hope they have candy.

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

"Let's begin the challenge!" Chris said eagerly. "First, some hors d'oeuvres!" He motioned forward, and Chef lifted the covers off the plates.

"Meatballs?" Duncan snorted, "Really that's the best you can do?"

"I can handle this even if they do taste a little weird."

"Hehe." Chris said, "Technically. But these are a little special."

Chef held one up, grinning. "It's beef meatballs, bourguignon."

"Meatballs?" DJ said horrified.

A shot of a bull crying on the ground was briefly shown before flashing back to Duncan, who dropped the meatball in his hand.

"I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother." Geoff hesitated slightly.

"I can't eat this!" Bridgette protested, "I don't eat meat!"

"If you don't eat we'll lose the challenge!" Courtney gasped.

"I don't care."

On the other side of the room, Tyler's hand shook as he tried to bring it his mouth, Cody took a tiny little bite out of one and a tear fell from Trent's face.

"It's the hardest thing a man can do." Chris said sadly,

Neither team was making it very far and Chris sighed, "Well, looks like nobody wins this round. Let's move on to the next course in the brunch of disgustingness."

Chef rolled out a cart, grinning, "You guys like pizza?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow,"Depends what's on it?"

"Nothing special just, live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies!"

"Bleh! That's just gross. I'm _not_ eating this." Courtney scowled.

LeShawna glared at her, "Oh, yes, you are. I am not missing out on getting rid of my alligator elbows, just because you can't keep down a few. . ."

She looked down and noticed a grasshopper sitting on her hand and screamed, "Yahhhh! Grasshoppers. Okay, I can't do this."

Gwen glared at both of them. "I'm digesting a bull's precious cojones. You're going to eat."

"Fine. Can I get a little Parmesan on this at least?" Courtney huffed and cursed when the host shook his head.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: Okay, sure, I've eaten tuna-salad sandwiches, but I've never worked out my position on eating _live_ fish. But I had to get in good with the group.

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

She took and released a deep breath, then worked down her slice, all the while the rest of the girls cheered her on.

Over at the guys, everyone had eaten their pizza except for Trent**, "** Ok, guys, we need to win this. DJ, you hold me down. Geoff, you feed me the pizza. Do not let go no matter how much I scream!"

As DJ held Trent down and Geoff moved forward with the pizza, he began to protest, "Hey, guys! I was kidding! Y'know, a joke. _(laughs)_ I warn you. My dad's a lawyer."

After they forced it down Trent's eyes glazed over as he looked at DJ "Mama?"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: It wasn't that bad. I was playing it up for the camera's. You know, to boost ratings. I really don't mind beef testicles, live grasshopper pizza's with jellyfish..oh... _(barfs)_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"The winners of this round are the guys."

Guys 1, Girls 0

The guys cheered while the girls groaned.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chef: I was excited about the next dish. I made it from scratch. (starts to scratch side of body)

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

"All right, who's ready for the third course? Spaghetti. Well, actually, earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hair balls." Chris grinned.

Geoff freaked, out running outside, "No! I can't take it anymore! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

DJ stood up smiling, "I've got this."

As Geoff reached the front door DJ tackled him to the ground dragging him back inside. "Okay, okay. I'm good. I'm good."

* * *

The guys put on blindfolds and clothespins on their noses to eat the food, as Geoff tried to lie to himself, "I love spaghetti. spaghetti is good. Okay."

All the guys held up their empty plates.

"Done!"

"And once again, the winners are the guys."

Guys 2, Girls 0

While the guys cheered, Bridgette turned to her teammates, "Come on, you guys, let's show them some girl power."

Gwen smiled, "Bridgette's right. Let's kick some boy butt."

"All right, everybody. Time for course number four. No nine-course meal would be complete without soup. Today's special is French bunion soup with hangnail crackers."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: I think they just used stuff from Chef's bathroom floor.

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

Bridgette frowned as the guys struggled to eat their soup, before grabbing a funnel and placing it in Gwen's mouth. She than grabbed the soup pouring it down the Goth girl's mouth.

Gwen blinked taking out the funnel, "You couldn't even taste it."

"The girls win round four."

Guys 2, Girls 1

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: I really think the girls made a breakthrough as a team.

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

"Only five more courses left. Bon appetit."

* * *

_You've gotta eat! Eat!_

_Eat to win!_

Chef chewed before taking out a piece of gum sticking it to a larger wad of pre-chewed gum on a plate and placed it down in front of Gwen who wrinkled her nose in disgust

_Don't let them gross you out!_

_Don't let them push you down!_

Next, Chef squeezed a skunk's tail making the liquid falling into mixer. He grabbed it shaking it before pouring it in a glass cup. Courtney leaned forward taking a sip before gagging.

_Stand up tall and say you can!_

Chef the took out some glue drawing a smiley face on the heel of sandal and handed it to DJ. He took a bite of it trying to pull a piece off and only fell to the ground.

_You've gotta eat! (Eat!)_

_Eat to win!_

Lastly, Chef was cutting up a half-rotten green bell pepper, while Geoff and Tyler shared smiles it didn't look so bad. He than pulled out a ladle from the soup he was stirring showing, a rotten apple core, old banana peel. and a dirty old sock.

_Oooooh, you gotta eat! (Eat!)_

_Eat to wiin!_

Guys 3, Girls 3

"Wow, it's all tied up. We're down to the last course in the challenge. It's delicious dolphin wieners - hot dogs made of dolphin."

Bridgette gasped in horror, "But dolphins are our friends."

Courtney scowled shaking a ketchup bottle. "What are you waiting for? It's already dead."

"Never! I'm a surfer. I swim with dolphins!"

"If you don't eat it, we don't win."

"I don't care!"

"Eat it!"

"NO! I'm not doing it! You can't pressure me."

DJ stood up across the room, "I'm with you sister I ain't eating no dolphin."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chef: I slave over a hot stove, cooking dolphin. No appreciation!

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

Chris looked at both teens seeing neither backing out and sighed, "Fine. We'll solve this by having an eat-off!"

* * *

"Whoever can drink the most shot glasses of fresh, delicious, blended cockroach will be the winner. This unlikely satisfying blend of eight different cockroaches is vitamin rich for your balanced lifestyle."

Duncan and LeShawna eyed each other and their drinks warily.

"On your mark get set go."

Both started off strong downing shot after shot of cockroach, after the fifth one they began to tire.

"Dude I don't think I can take much more of this." Duncan whispered.

"I hear that. But what do we do?"

"How about a tie. That way both trams win." He shuddered downing his 7th glass.

"Sounds good to me." LeShawna turned to tell Chris the deal when she threw up, an undigested cockroach mixed in it. At that everyone else began throwing up as well.

Chris choked back some throw up, "Enough, I'll call it a tie. You guys all earned." He shouted leaving the room.

* * *

**NO ELIMINATION TONIGHT. VOTE FOR TWO PEOPLE TO COME BACK FOR THE MERGE FROM THE LIST BELOW. POLL ON MY PAGE OR IN REVIEWS  
**

**EZEKIEL**

**EVA**

**NOAH**

**JUSTIN**

**KATIE**

**SADIE**

**OWEN**

**HEATHER**

**LINDSAY**

**IZZY**


	15. No Pain No Game

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna,** Noah, **Cody,** Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, Courtney, Tyler**, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and **DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**.

**Votes: Heather:12, Lindsay:11, Noah:10, Justin:8, Eva:6, Izzy:5, Katie:4, Owen:4, Sadie:1**

**As you can see it was close. Sorry if you're person didn't get back in. Also curious would you guys choose Sadie over Katie if SHE were the skinny one and not Katie?**

* * *

The boat pulled up to the dock, everyone cheering, smiling, laughing just overall in a good moon as they got off.

Duncan slid down the ramp, jumping off. "Whoo! What a weekend!"

Courtney grinned as she jumped down landing in his arms, as he swung her around. "Best weekend ever"

Gwen smiled from her placed on Geoff's back, "I know right. Who knew you could have so much fun at a spa."

"Man, the past couple of days were _great_!" Bridgette smiled, Tyler slid down next her falling on his face, "Good food_, soft beds, and indoor pool."_

"Totally." DJ slid off next followed by Trent, "I'm _almost_ sorry to be back

LeShawna came down next, "Hello! The spa treatments? My alligator elbows - totally gone."

Cody came out next, "Anyone care for a chocolate-coated cherry blossom" He asked holding up a platter.

Everyone smiled taking one, "I doubt anything could ruin this."

"Woohoo. Final ten!" Gwen shouted and blushed at the looks she got.

"That's my girl!" Geoff said holding up his hand.

Everyone reached forward to share a group high five when they heard Chris's voice on the speaker, "Listen up, campers. As of right now, all _teams_ are _officially_ dissolved. From here on in, it's _every_ camper for _themselves_."

An awkward silence fell over the group, hands dropping. Duncan shrugged, "Well, it's about time we flew solo."

Tyler nodded, "Yep no more team holding me back."

Gwen snorted, "Big deal. This was bound to happen."

Courtney agreed, "Gwen's right nothing's gonna change."

"Oh really?"

A fog-horn sounded, and everyone turning to see a boat approaching.

LeShawna's eyes widened and she cursed, "Aw heck's no! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Anyone but her!" Gwen muttered.

"Ha you losers thought you could get rid of me so easily."

"Back by popular audience demand, it's. . . Heather!"

"She was an audience favorite?" Courtney scowled.

"Everyone loves a little drama." Chris said from the speaker.

Gwen spoke up towards the speaker. "Wait a sec. _You_ said no one is allowed back."

". . . I did?"

She nodded. "And once you leave. . ."

**Cue flashbacks of Chris.**

_"And once you leave-_

_Down the dock of shame-_

_On the boat of losers-_

_You can never, never-_

_Ever, ever, come back."_

**End Flashbacks**

". . . Oh, yeah, that...Yeah... I lied."

Gwen glared up. "You can't do that. It's not fair."

LeShawna grabbed Gwen pulling her away, "Gwen. You're arguing with a loudspeaker. Trust me, that doesn't look good."

"Also returning to camp. . ."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned back to the dock, seeing another boat.

Trent smirked, "No see her, I understand as an audience favorite."

Courtney scowled, "I cannot deal with her stupidity."

"Iiits Lind-say!."

"I can't believe I'm back this is gonna be so much fun." She squealed

"All righty, campers. Report to the amphitheater, where you'll learn all about this week's challenge. McLean out."

* * *

"I want this bed!" Heather walked in dropping her stuff on a bed.

"That's my bed." Gwen scowled.

"Not anymore."

Gwen glared and pushed her stuff of the bed, "Don't test me. In case you've forgotten there are no teams which means it's every camper for themselves."

LeShawna grinned as she piped up, "It also means, that when it comes down to voting, that girl with no friends, or alliances will be getting voted off."

Heather paled, as they both smirked at her and cursed under her breath.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Heather: (curses) I completely forgot about the stupid merge. Let's see, there's Gwen, Geoff, and LeShawna and probably Cody the little dweeb. Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Tyler, DJ, and Trent. Then there's Lindsay who probably doesn't want to work with me anymore. I could always ally myself with the males of Killer Bass. Yeah that could work.

LeShawna: I don't know how you got back here, but you're leaving tonight

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Welcome to your next challenge, the time-honored game of torture. Say Uncle! You are all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room. If you back out of the challenge or do not last the required 10 seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination but will win this luxurious trailer - yours to take home at the end of the summer."

"What kinds of torture?" Tyler asked.

Chris grinned evilly, and pointed at Chef in a hockey mask holding a meat cleaver, "Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lindsay: I almost forgot how mean this show is.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"All right, let's do this! Duncan you're first up. Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to select your torture."

After spinning for a bit, it landed on an image of a turtle.

"Turtle puck shots. Our intern spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest, old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slap shots."

* * *

Chris pushed Duncan in front of the net, "This could get ugly. If I were you dude, I'd protect my coconuts."

Duncan nervously placed his hands in front of his crotch, slightly whimpering.

"If you can stay in for 10 seconds, you'll go on to the second round."

Chef began sending turtles hi way as Duncan managed to dodge the first turtle, but the next one attached itself to his shoulder.

"Aah!"

The rest bit down everywhere they could,his head arm, legs and the last one bit down on his crotch.

"Oh!" Duncan whimpered and sank to the floor.

"And Duncan moves on to the next round! Isn't this fun?"

* * *

"Next up, Lindsay. Your torture is. . ."

The wheel stopped on a roasting marshmallow.

"Marshmallow waxing. We're gonna wax every part of your body."

Lindsay tilted her head to the side. "Awesome, I totally need to get rid of some of this stubble."

"If you can take the pain for a full 10 seconds, you can go to the next level."

"Try not to wax off my tan, 'kay?"

Chef immediately tossed a glob over her face.

Lindsay twitched and writhed in he chair in pain "Aaaahhhh!"

After a few agonizing moments Chef pulled it off, some hair visible on it.

"Aah! Ow!"

"Ouch! That had to hurt. I don't think I would have made it through that one." Trent muttered.

Courtney smirked looking up, "That's because guys are wimps when it comes to two things - beauty and pain."

"You've got that right."

* * *

Lindsay was busy feeling her face. "Oh, my gosh. I can't believe how smooth that is. Thanks, Chip!"

"Well done, Lindsay. Since you didn't even complain once, you get to chose who goes next."

"Oh that's okay, I don't really care."

"Well okay than, let's see Tyler you're next."

"Bring on the extreme!"

"Wooden shorts? Big deal." He snorts, "I've got this in the bag."

Chris smirked and brought out a woodpecker and Tyler placed his hands in front of his crotch in horror.

* * *

Courtney you're next let's spend the Wheel of Misfortune." Chris said spinning it as it came to a stop on a picture with a barrel. "Lake leech bath!"

"What that's disgusting!"

Chris chuckled walking up to her, "Our interns have spent the past few weeks collecting the biggest, nastiest, blood-suckingest leeches from the lake," Chris explained, "And put 'em in that barrel over there."

"All _you_ have to do, is get in the barrel and stay in for as long as you can. If you last ten seconds you make it to the next round."

Courtney shuddered and jumped in, shivering in disgust, as she began to shake before eventually jumping out of the barrel, leeches still covered on her body.

"Ooh, nice try, Courtney. Eight seconds. You're out. You can return to your new seat."

In place of her chair was now a stock.

* * *

"Gwen looks like you're next." Chris smirked.

She got up and sighed spinning the wheel as it landed on a picture of a nose.

"Ooh." Chris winced, "This isn't gonna be pretty. "All you have to do is stay there for ten seconds after Chef yanks _every_ hair out of your nose at the same time."

Gwen swallowed nervously, "Okay I can do this."

Chef approached with a pair of tweezers in his hand and a dark grin beneath his mask. He quickly pulled the tweezers down, taking a clump of small hairs out. Gwen shouted as she covered her nose with her hands, cursing angrily.

* * *

"DJ, come on down." Chris smirked spinning the wheel, watching as it landed on a snake. "Ooh the snake squeeze you're in for a treat."

DJ stood in the middle of stage as a purple boa constrictor lunged at him and began squeezing the life out of him, while DJ struggled to breathe. A few minutes later DJ was seen sitting among the stocks with Courtney.

"And DJ is down." Chris said and turned around, and spun the wheel as it landed on Sasquatchawaka. "Bridgette." He said turning to the girl covered in bees, "Since you haven't complained in a while, you can pick the next victim."

"Umm, I don't really know..." She trailed off.

LeShawna let out a cough, _'Heather'_

Heather narrowed her eyes at LeShawna and turned to Bridgette, dragging her finger across her neck, mouthing the words. 'DO it and you're dead.'

"I guess um Heather."

"You're dead surfer girl."

"Sasquatchanakwa," Chris narrated as the crate rattled and a roar was heard, "Once thought to be no more than _legend_, it was eventually found to be living right here on our little island. So naturally, we ticked it off by putting it in a way too small box!"

"Now, you _could_ back out now," Chris offered, "But that would mean being eliminated." Heather glanced at the crate, at her campers and finally at the sparkly trailer.

"I'll do it." She frowned and opened the door, the minute it closed the crate began to shake vigorously as more roars and growls could be heard inside. A few minutes later the yelling stopped and Heather kicked the door open wiping her hands off. She looked a little worse for wear but shot a smirk at Bridgette.

"And Bridgette is eliminated. " Chris shouted, "Let's see who showed less courage than Lightning and cried _Uncle_!"

* * *

The first shown was Lindsay running away as Chef held her hair with one hand and a chainsaw with another. "Look's like someone couldn't handle a little visit to the Wawanakwa hair salon."

Trent was shown hopping from the rocks, "Love the skunk jump." He stopped as one of the skunks looked up at him and Trent held hsi breath not moving, until the skunk turned around and sprayed him knocking him to the floor.

Cody was shown next, eating quickly from a giant tub of ice cream before he grabbed his head and fell over moaning, "Gotta love the ice cream brain freeze!" He tired to get up but stayed on the floor moaning in pain.

"And the new-age music torture." Gwen was shown with giant headphones on shaking before throwing off the headphones, "I-it was horrible!"

"Can't forget the electric eels shock therapy." Geoff was shown reclining on a table as Chef shocked him with a pair of electric eels, "Aaah! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Or the poison ivy face wrap." Tyler sat under as the ivy was applied to his face but through it off in three seconds scratching at his face, "Urh so itchy!"

* * *

"All right after twenty rounds of torture we're down to Duncan and Heather. Two steely competitors and the sudden-death round."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Heather: I am so wining this challenge if I don't I'm as good as gone. If i can get invinciblity every chaleenge, I can win this.

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

"Heather, it's up to you. Your final challenge is the grizzly bear log-roll."

"The grizzly bear what now?"

* * *

Heather stood opposite a bear, on a log, out on the lake.

"Molotov the bear performs with the Russian National Circus and has been the European logrolling champion for the past 12 years. To win, you must last 10 seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha-infested water."

As a few carnivorous fish jumped out of the water, the two had an intense stare-down.

Heather, you could back out now."

She shook her head, "No way am I losing this."

"All right, let the final challenge. . . begin!"

"Whoa! whoooa!"

The log-roll was chaotic, Heather nearly fell a few times. After a few seconds the queen bee smirked and stomped on the log, causing it to stop and the bear to fall and land on its groin; it then rolled sideways into the water. After the log rolled again, the bear was shown on the other side completely stripped of fur.

And Heather wins!" Chris announced, "Which means Duncan is _out_! She wins the challenge, invincibility, _and_ the grand prize!" The trailer was shown again, still sparkling.

"Yes!" Heather cheered, running up to the trailer, "Screw that stupid cabin."

"While Heather checks out her trailer full of food," Chris said to the bound losers, "The rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper...other than Heather..."

* * *

"Okay, so first up, I've reviewed the confessionals, and I've gotta say there's lots of hate on in this group, which is awesome! While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry, I'm gonna go live with your confessionals!"

* * *

**You guys know the deal vote for who you want gone. Also Heather won because well if she hadn't she'd be voted off. I know you guys all wanna vote for your favorite characters to win and all but please be a tiny bit realistic. I also decide who wins challenges by putting their names in a randomizer and choosing out of the one chosen. It was LeShawna but since she won on the show I wanted to be different.  
**

**Cept for his chapter, everyone's game. Not gonna lie though there are certain characters I want still in and even if you guys all voted for them they won't leave. Not to say they'll win the game, just that I want them eliminated at later episode for specific reasons.**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT ELIMINATED. ALSO QUESTION WHY ALL THE HATE ON LESHAWNA?**


	16. Search and Do Not Destroy

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna,** Noah, **Cody,** Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, Courtney, **Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and **DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**.

**When you vote would you guys mind explaining why you chose that person. I'm curious to your reasoning. Like why'd you all vote for Tyler and guest reviews, I feel like some of you guys are all one person reviewing different times.  
**

* * *

"Okay, so first up, I've reviewed the confessionals, and I've gotta say there's lots of hate on in this group, which is awesome! While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry, I'm gonna go live with your confessionals!"

**CONFESSIONALS**

DJ: She's mean and scary so Heather

Bridgette: You know even if she has invincibility, Heather

Cody: Heather

Lindsay: You leave us no choice.

Duncan: Yeah know, island's been pretty chill without her so Heather.

LeShawna: Don't know how you got back here, but you're leaving.

Gwen: (holds up picture of Heather with devil horns and a tail)

Geoff: Heather, she just screams bad news.

Tyler: I honestly don't know who to vote for.

Trent: I'm gonna go with Heather.

Lindsay: Heather told me to vote for Tyler cause she just doesn't like him and she's scary when you don't listen to her.

Heather: Goodbye Tyler

E**ND CONFESSIONALS**

Chris snickered, "Woah, you guys all vote for Heather anyway. That's hilarious. Well looks like Lindsay and Heather's votes are the only one who counts so Tyler you're outta here."

The wannabe jock sighed and stood up, "It's been cool dudes." Sitting on the boat of losers, the camera could make out a single tear on his face.

* * *

The scene sat the early morning of the lake, where only a few people happened to be up.

Geoff climbed out of the water, shaking out his wet hair, and looked to see Gwen sitting under a tree drawing a picture. "Hey babe watch you drawing?"

She looked up blushing, "Oh nothing."

A camera behind her zoomed in, showing a picture of a shirtless Geoff as he came out the water. She turned around and covered it with her hand frowning.

"Then come join me if it's nothing."

Gwen sighed and got up stripping to her bathing suit, as she joined Geoff at the dock.

* * *

The morning stillness was broken by a shot from a cannon, as Chris dressed in a pirate costume lit the fuse. The cannonball flew towards Heather stepping out of her trailer yawning and crashed into as she jumped out the way, buy her trailer was still destroyed.

"Dammit Chris!" She cursed getting up from the floor.

_"Darrr, mateys! Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes, and I'll tell you about today's challenge."_

* * *

Chris and Chef were standing next to a sheet covered lump. Heather showed up last carrying her smoking bags. She sat on the end away from everybody else.

"Well, my little scallywags," Chris began, "have we got an adventure in store for ye!" The fake parrot on his shoulder almost fell over but he pushed back with a creak.

Cody grinned excitedly, "What's under the sheet?"

"All in good time, laddie!" He answered, "Who here has a hankerin' for a good old-fashioned _treasure hunt_? Now, this treasure hunt's got a _twist_, mateys!" Chris explained. "What you're lookin' for isn't _hidden_! And, it isn't _treasure_!"

"If there's no _hidden treasure_," Heather asked, "then how is this a _treasure hunt_?"

"Yeah and what's with the eye patch and the plastic parrot." Duncan scowled.

"Arr, shiver me timbers!" Chris said sending his plastic parrot to the floor, "Good question, me boy! You're lookin' for _keys_, to a _treasure chest_!" Chef pulled back the sheet revealing a stack of treasure chests.

"Inside each of these chests," Chris continued,"is a treasure that will _pamper_ you, land-lubbers! And _one_ of these chests will even give you, _invincibility_!" He laughed as Chef walked up carrying a bucket of short pieces of wood. "Now come 'round, and pull a clue out of this _bucket_! Or you'll have to walk the _plank_!"

* * *

Twelve hands grabbed all at once, emptying the bucket. "These clues will tell ye where your key be stowed!" Chris told them.

Courtney looked hers, mouth dropping open, "A bear?" She screeched.

"I was hoping you'd get that one. Consider it payback for stealing my food." Chris told her and turned to Cody. "And that there is the septic tank for the washrooms!" Cody cringed and glanced at his clue in horror.

He appeared on the other side of the stage, next to Bridgette, "Chef's fridge - nice. I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints."

"All you scalawags go find your keys and bring them back by 6:00 p.m. Eastern standard time to open up the chest and get your loot. Fare thee well, young scalawags. Now get to it!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL  
**

Heather: [sigh] I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges and memo to Chris - those pirate tights do not exactly flatter your legs. Savvy.

Cody: I was all excited about the treasure hunt, but having to go through a sewer system.

Geoff: This whole summer has been pretty rad so far. Treasure hunt now it just got even better.

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

* * *

A key was hanging on wooden pole in the lake, a trio of sharks circling around it. Trent stood on the dock in his trunks as he pondered the situation.

"Trent's first challenge," Chris narrated, "to grab his key from the man-eating shark infested lake!"

The musician crossed his arms as he watched the sharks circling before snapping his fingers, and leaving the dock. He came back seconds later with two large fish in his hand. With a giant heave he threw them way off camera, causing the three sharks to immediately follow and disappear. He dove into the water, and returned moments later to the edge of the dock with the key in his hand.

"Piece of cake." He said to himself.

* * *

"Bridgette must retrieve her key from Chef's bank vault of a fridge without getting caught," the host said as the blonde surfer sneaked into the kitchen.

She looked around and opened the door only to be face to face with Chef inside holding a large butcher's knife. She bit back a scream and slowly closed the refrigerator door and left the building as quickly as possible she'd come back later.

* * *

DJ looked down glancing at the skunks. "I don't suppose you little dudes would have a key in there?"

The skunk glanced at him chattering loudly, before dashing back into the hole hiding. "Wait." DJ shouted, "I'm not trying to hurt you. Just there's a key in there that I need that isn't suppose to be in there and I'd be glad to take it off you hands."

The skunk blinked before coming out with a key handing it DJ who smiled patting his head, "Thanks little dude."

"DJ?"

He turned around and the skunk scurried back into it's hole, "Huh? Oh hey Bridge what's up."

"Where you talking to that skunk?"

DJ blushed, "Kinda, but hey at least I got my key. Any luck with yours?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Try asking nicely. That's what I did." DJ suggested, "And I doubt Chef hates you as much as he does everyone else."

* * *

The scene cut to the mess hall again, showing a snoring Chef, various knives and a chainsaw spread out on the table in front of him. Bridgette cracked open the door slowly, as she sneaked in.

Glancing around she noticed him sleeping and shrugged. Making her way to the fridge she pulled out some gloves, opening the fridge and grabbing the key, shutting it as quietly as she could.

As she made her way out, she tripped to the ground, awaking Chef who let out a shout, "Kids get ponies."

He stood up and looked down spotting Bridgette on the floor and growled, grabbing his chainsaw. Bridgette let out a scream as she stood up running away from the psychotic chef as fast as she could forever stopping at the stage and dropping in one of the seats. At least she got her key.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: Okay so I was gonna ask closely but he's crazy. (sighs) And he was sleeping, I hope he's not too mad at me.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"While Geoff is...doing pretty well actually." Chris said, as the scene showed the party boy climbing up a tree.

"Be careful." Gwen yelled up.

"Got this bra!" Geoff shouted, and began sliding across the branch only for a woodpecker to appear at the base of it and began pecking away.

* * *

A close-up of a clue was shown, the image portraying a key over a fire. Duncan lowered his clue, revealing a raised ring of fire with the key dangling in the center.

Duncan smirked and jumped through the hoop landing on the other side. "_Duncan's tough exterior seems to help him with the challenge he received._" Chris narrated as he showed off his key to the camera.

* * *

A loud crack was hard, as Geoff fell to the floor holding on to the branch. Gwen ran over helping him up, "Oh my god. Geoff! Are you okay?"

"It's all good bra. Even got my key. What about your challenge babe?"

* * *

Heather was shown, next, balancing on a broke bridge hopping from one side to the other, while the next key was shown inside a wine glass on top a rock surrounded by water with a pair of alligators next to them.

"Seriously Chris!" She raged.

* * *

A beehive was shown next as Gwen and Geoff looked up.

"How do we get rid of them?"

"We could smoke them out."

"Will the bees still be able to breathe?"

"Yeah totally they'll be fine."

"Okay let's do it."

Geoff started a fire under the beehive as smoke flew up, a few minutes later the fire expanded smoke covering everything as the bees flew away. Gwen ran over and grabbed her key as she and Geoff extinguished the fire and walked away.

"That was really sweet of you to help."

"No problem bra."

Gwen smiled and reached forward pulling Geoff in for a kiss, not realizing Heather had just caught them coming back from beating her challenge with bruises and cuts all over her face.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Heather: That's just too much! Everyone knows that boyfriend-girlfriend is just another way to say alliance. And my alliance is going to be the _only_ alliance on this island! First I have to deal with those two then Duncan and Courtney. I can't believe all these people hooked up while I was away.

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

* * *

"A bunny!" Lindsay said jumping up and down. "I can do this." She walked toward the little rabbit, "Hi rabbity. Bunny. I need the key on your neck."

The bunny hopped forward before releasing a giant roar, showing off it's large fangs and Lindsay let out a scream as she ran away in terror.

* * *

Cody let out a shudder, as he looked down the toilet before plunging in. "Meanwhile, back in the communal washrooms," Chris snickered, "things are looking a little small."

He moved his hand around searching for a key before he took it out thinking of a better idea and got a large tube and began sucking water out of the sewer and behind the bathroom. He stood outside and waited for the key to come out.

* * *

Duncan made his way back to the stage where he spotted Courtney sitting there glaring at the floor.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"This stupid challenge! No way am I'm wrestling a beer for some stupid key. Knowing Chris the prizes all suck anyway." She huffed.

"What about the invincibility?"

"Somehow I doubt my key would've had that prize."

"Aren't you worried about getting voted off?"

Courtney shot up looking at Duncan, "I think we need to make a few more friends."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: So I've learned a lot since the first challenge. I'm gonna get Duncan to talk to Gwen and Geoff. Geoff and Duncan should get along fine, they're both kinda neanderthals and Gwen matches Duncan's style and personality sometimes, plus she has a boyfriend so I don't have to worry about her stealing mine. That's four people, but I have Bridgette, and Duncan still has DJ. Trent not so much, then Gwen might bring LeShawna so that's seven people in an alliance. We vote off everyone else than we win!

Duncan: Courtney's so smart, manipulative and evil. I dig that in a chick. I'd go get her necklace from the bear but I don't feel like dying anytime soon.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

LeShawna looked at snake curled around her key and frowned, before she climbed the tree next to it and threw down a rock at the snake. Apparently she hit harder than she thought it and it collapsed.

"Oops." She said picking up the key, "My bad."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lindsay: Okay so Heather says I'm still in here alliance. That means I can go to the final three. Two. She's trying to get Brenda in or did she say Trevor?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Lindsay sat a note down on Gwen's bed and hid under the bed just in time. "I'll be back in a second!"

She looked at her bed in confusion as she read it, "'Meet by the Dock of Shame at 5:00 for a little surprise. Love, Geoff! Coolio. Probably wants to go surfing or something."

As she walked out the door, Lindsay came out a few seconds later trying to rid her body of cockroaches. Meanwhile at the dock Geoff was being confronted by Heather. He had found her crying and tried to comfort her.

"Heather? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"No, tell me."

**CONFESSIONAL**

GEOFF: My mom always said, when a girl's crying you gotta comfort her. It's the gentlemanly thing to do and I can be a great gentleman...I just choose not to.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, I don't want to sound like a drama queen or anything, but Gwen's just been so mean to me, and I just don't get why. I. . . I don't think I can go on." She said crying.

"Look, Gwen's just kind of a hard girl to get to know. That's all. Don't take it personally."

Heather latched onto him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm just so surprised to hear you're still with her, you know, after all the horrible things she says about you. I. . . Oops."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I feel terrible telling you this. I. . . I promised I wouldn't say anything. But you should know that Gwen confided in the girls last week that she really can't stand you and thinks that you're a total cliche. Your parties sucks, and she's only stringing you along to get further in the game."

"But. . . but I thought me and Gwen had a real connection."

She placed her hand on his face, "Gwen is just playing you for your vote. She's played us all, and you're just so nice that I just can't watch you fall for it anymore."

**CONFESSIONAL**

GEOFF: Something doesn't smell right. I gotta go talk to Gwen. I mean, we've been cool right.

HEATHER: To easy. Blondes are so dumb.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"I need to go talk to her. She really said my parties sucks?"

"Maybe Gwen thinks your parties sucks, but I. . . think they rule."

She leaned in closer to kiss him, and he moved passed her as he went to go look for Gwen only to see her standing at the edge of the dock, watching in confusion. Heather with her eyes still closed kissed air and fell into the water.

"Arh! You idiot!"

"Geoff?"

"We gotta talk!" Geoff said pulling her away, "Do you really think my parties sucks?"

"What no! Why would you even ask such a thing. I never said that."

"Heather said..." He trailed off in realization. "Oh."

"Yeah, I guess she tried to play us."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: Wow that's really messed up.

Gwen: That evil little ugh! She makes me so angry!"

Heather: Okay so that didn't work. Whatever time for plan B. Duncan. This time I'll just go for it no stupid story or anything.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Gwen and Geoff were still a little ways off from the dock when Duncan came up to them. "Look I'm gonna keep this short. Wanna join an alliance with me and Courtney?"

The two of them looked at each other before turning back to Duncan, "Only if you vote off Heather."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan:That was easier than I thought. I wonder what she did?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Heather walked up to Duncan and smirked at him, to his confusion. "I was thinking you and me could join an alliance?"

"With you I dont think so."

"not even if I persuade you?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Persuade me how?"

Heather smirked and looked as Courtney saw them before pulling him in for a kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Courtney shouted storming over.

"Wait babe! It's not what it looks like she kissed me!"

"I know! You wouldn't dare cheat on me cause I would destroy you!"

Duncan nodded fearfully, as Courtney rounded on Heather, "WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone else in the island had slowly gathered to the stage and had heard Courtney's shout of exclamation.

"Guess that's why Gwen and Geoff wanted to vote her off so bad." Duncan muttered not realizing Courtney heard him.

"WHAT! YOU MESSED WITH YOUR OWN TEAMMATES TOO!"

* * *

Alright, campers!" Chris announced. "Meet me at the campfire in _ten_! And bring your keys!"

Everyone was gathered back at the campfire glaring daggers at Heather who ignored them all.

"_Yarr_, it be time to claim your treasure! Those fortunate enough to bear a precious key, come forth with it!"

Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Heather, Geoff, DJ, Trent and LeShawna all stepped up, Lindsay, Courtney, and Cody not haven gotten theirs.

Duncan opened his first, disappointment appearing on his face as he saw what he'd won. "Seriously?! Is this the best you got?" He complained holding up the bag of chips and candy bar. Chris shrugged grinning evilly.

"An ink pen kit?" LeShawna huffed, "The things I do for this show."

Gwen got an accordion, DJ a toaster, Trent two liters of soda, Heather a leg lamp and Bridgette a gift basket.

"Dude you got invincibility." Trent said, "Nice!"

"Um what's this?" Geoff asked holding out a piece of paper.

"A gift card to the Tucke Shop."

"Sweet!"

Courtney watched everyone's faces, "Told you it wasn't worth it."

"I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for. . . and more! But now it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good. So cast your votes. . . and I'll see ye buccaneers back at the campfire after sundown. Arr-har-harr!"

* * *

**You guys know the deal. Vote**

* * *

**Rankings.**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**

**Heather: 15th. Do I even need to explain. She's mean my only regret is kicking off Justin instead of her**

**Izzy: 14th. She was head chef, she took responsibility for their loss and also they know she's crazy.**

**Lindsay: 13th. Sure she's nice but she's not exactly useful unless there's a beauty pageant.**

**Tyler: 12th. Heather came back and gave him the boot, cause she doesn't like him.**

**Harold: 12th. He didn't get a chance to change the votes so he's out. Sorry but there's nothing you can do about it.**


	17. Hide And Be Sneaky

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, Gwen, **Heather,** Lindsay, LeShawna,** Noah, **Cody,** Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, Courtney, **Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and **DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**.

**When you vote would you guys mind explaining why you chose that person. I'm curious to your reasoning. Like why'd you all vote for Tyler and guest reviews, I feel like some of you guys are all one person reviewing different times.  
**

**FYI if you find thing similar to the show it's because the characters themselves haven't changed just the elimination order. So they still think and act the same bit certain interactions and drama won't happen.**

* * *

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, the _moment_ of _truth_. Marshmallow time! You know the routine," he said "Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, it's _curtains_ for you!

Duncan, Geoff, Trent, DJ, LeShawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Cody, marshmallows for the lot of you!"

As the safe campers happily received their treats, Heather stood there angrily. Jaw hanging open, she looked over to the host narrowing her eyes, "Looks like you're out," Chris told the Queen Bee, "_again_."

Heather stood up glaring at them all "Screw all of you! This show just got more boring!"

* * *

The ten remaining campers assembled with Chris at the end of the docks. "Today's challenge, is a good old-fashioned game of hide and seek. You all get ten minutes to hide, before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you. "With his military background and advanced degree in man-hunting, he's _uniquely_ qualified to make this game _excruciatingly hard_."

Chef took out a large water gun from behind his back and began to pump it. "What's with the _toy_?" Duncan asked, before noticing the red dot on his forehead.

"The lifeguard chair is home base, when he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. _If_ you escape his blast," he walked over to home base and put a hand on one of the legs, "you can _try_ to run to home base. But if he catches you on the way, he'll _douse_ you!"

"Please," Courtney scoffed, "It's just water. We live by a lake people!"

"Why don't you demonstrate, Chef?" Chris asked with a smirk.

He pumped it releasing a blast of water like from a fire hose.

"_Not on me, dude_!" the soaking wet man yelled irately, now several yards away.

"So how do we win? Gwen asked.

"You've got _three_ options," Chris spoke up. "_One_, don't get discovered in your hiding place. _Two_, run to home base before Chef blasts you. _Three_, once you've been caught, help Chef find other campers. Do any of _those_, and you win invincibility! All clear?"

"Umm..." Lindsay raising a hand.

"You get ten minutes to hide," Chris said, ignoring the girl. "_Go_!" The campers immediately split, leaving Lindsay on the pier as she ran off screaming.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: Only ten of us left, perfect. Now that Heather's gone I can work my magic. Lindsay will be joining me. The question is who should I get rid of next. Geoff isn't much of a challenge, neither is Cody. Duncan he has some physical abilities but he'll probably get himself voted off. DJ has a lot of muscle but we haven't had a physical challenge in a while so he is a threat, not to mention dude's scared of everything. Bridgette would be a threat but I've already got her on my side. That leaves Gwen, Courtney, and LeShawna. I'm more focused on Gwen and Courtney once there gone there boyfriends will be easy to pick off. The couples alliance is four votes and me Bridgette and Lindsay are just three. i could get Geoff easy but his posse would follow, once i get rid of them I'll get rid of him. That mean's Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, or LeShawna has to go. Maybe DJ.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chris made his way into the cabin snickering next to a bed with a large lump under it and smirked ripping it off only to reveal a pillow.

"Weird." He muttered.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lindsay: Okay so I totally was gonna under under my covers but then I was talking to Trent and he told me a better place to hide! Isn't that great he just said I had to vote fro whoever he said.

Trent: If she gets eliminated I'm down a vote, and she's nice to look at .C

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Courtney sootd bu the dock, in her bathing suit and put a straw in her mouth before jumping into the dock. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Cody was slowly creeping in front of a cave, looking for a place to hide when he got in front of the mouth he was quickly dragged inside.

"What the-"

"Ssh." Trent muttered, "Listen, I've been thinking you should join an alliance with me."

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Why should I?"

"Think about it...me, Bridgette and Lindsay are in an alliance. So are the couples that just leaves you, LeShawna and DJ. Who do you think they're gonna keep. The muscleman or the shrimpy kid?"

"Okay you're right. I'm in."

"Awesome."

"So I can stay right?"

"Why not."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: I want him to join an alliance with me kicking him out won't help that.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"So who are we voting off then?"

"I've narrowed it down to a few."

* * *

Lindsay looked around before going back into the cabins and hiding in her bed.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lindsay: Okay so Chris already checked here. So I'm safe right?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff held on at the top of a really skinny tree that was swaying back and forth with the wind. On the other side of camp Gwen was using a grass cover to blend in with the ground. DJ looked around before spotting the mess hall and climbed to the roof unknown to him on the opposite Duncan did the same.

Bridgette was walking around quietly through the campfire pit area. She didn't notice that the lights that got stuck to her foot, pulling more off the poles as she looked for a place to hide. She walked by Chris who laughed and turned to the camera, "Man, I love this show."

LeShawna looked around before hiding behind the cabins, hoping no one would see her if she was hidden in plain sight.

* * *

Bridgette walked around before hiding behind a rock. She looked around sniffing something smelling funny and turned seeing a family of skunks and began to back away slowly.

However the light strand snapped bringing down the pole and startling the skunks as they sprayed her as she screamed out in frustration, anger and fear. "AGHHH!"

A tap on the shoulder, showed Chef with a mask and a long stick. "Technically I don't have to spray you."

"Spray me please."

Bridgette smiled thinking the smell was gone and frowned as it came back.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: Worst day ever

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Back at the mess hall, Duncan and DJ were still on opposites of the roof when a small brid landed in the middle and began to sing.

"Aww," he said, "come here, you!" He smiled and begin to climb forward.

On the other side, Duncan had heard the comment and was looking at the bird strangely. "Did that bird just talk?" he mumbled and beginning climbing forward as well.

The two reached the top at the same time, and gasped when they saw each other. "Dude not cool!" Duncan said. "Way to go! Jack a dude's hiding place."

"What are you talking about, man?" DJ frowned. "I was here first, this is _my_ hiding place!"

They both stood up as they began arguing. "Just go find somewhere _else_ to hide!" Duncan glared.

"Nuh-uh," DJ shook his head, "I'm not gonna-"

The roof gave in, and DJ fell with a shout and a thud. "Hah!" Duncan laughed, "I _told_ you you shoulda left!" Seconds afterwards he fell as well.

Chef stuck his head out of one of the cabins. "The heck was that?" He ran to the mess hall as Duncan and DJ opened the door. "Well, well, well, what do we have _here_?"

"Take him instead." Duncan said running only to be shot by a blast of water. Chef then turned to DJ who held up his hands, "I surrender!"

* * *

He rounded the cabin and let out a stream of water before coming back with a soaked LeShawna in tow.

**CONFESSIONAL  
**

LeShawna: I knew I shoulda went in the water

**END CONFESSIONAL**

smirking Chef kicked a tall tree then put a hand to his ear. A person could be heard falling, the captured campers, Duncan, DJ, and LeShawna wincing as he hit branches along the way. Eventually, Geoff landed on his back at Chef's feet with a groan.

"You're done, son." He said looking down n him. Walking through the woods Chef stepped on a large lump of grass, Gwen jumping up. "Ow!"

She turned to see Chef and groaned. Chef made his way to a cave where he came out with Trent and Cody in toe.

"All right, I guess that's everyone." Gwen muttered.

"What bout Courtney?"

Chef thought for a moment. "Courtney? But I searched everywhere. The water!"

* * *

He ran to the dock and stopped staring. Courtney was sitting on the lifeguard's chair smirking. "Hey, Chef, what took ya?"

He nodded in respect and everyone let out a cheer as Duncan hoisted her up, "Yeah that's my girl!"

Trent looked around before noticing something, "Wait where's Lindsay?"

Everybody went silent as Chris' voice was heard on the speakers, ""All righty, campers, game's over. If you haven't been found yet come on out. Time to pick the loser and send them home."

"I can't believe I won!" Lindsay squealed coming out of her cabin. "This is so great!"

* * *

"Lindsay since you won. You'll be deciding who goes home tonight. " Chris announced.

Courtney stood up as he continued, "Except for Courtney who has immunity." She sat down satisfied.

"Oh okay then I choose..." She looked at Trent who was mouthing a name, "I choose...

* * *

**You guys know the deal. Vote. Heed Trent's plan. Also Trent I know but I feel without a girl distracting him he could be a good player. BTW I vote too and my votes count for three either for or against who you guys pick.  
**

* * *

**Rankings.**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**

**Heather: 15th. Do I even need to explain. She's mean my only regret is kicking off Justin instead of her**

**Izzy: 14th. She was head chef, she took responsibility for their loss and also they know she's crazy.**

**Lindsay: 13th. Sure she's nice but she's not exactly useful unless there's a beauty pageant.**

**Tyler: 12th. Heather came back and gave him the boot, cause she doesn't like him.**

**Heather: 11th. Geoff is too dumb to register the fact that his girlfriend said mean stuff instead he leaves to confront her. Courtney would know what was going on deal with Heather first then Duncan. So she loses her plan fails and she's out.  
**


	18. That's Off the Chain

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, Gwen, **Heather,** Lindsay, LeShawna,** Noah, **Cody,** Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan,** Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ.**

**Bold=Eliminated**.

* * *

**You guys won't be voting for who leaves seeing as this is the bike race and I randomly chose someone to leave and lose the challenge.**

**Okay I was all set to vote of Gwen but then I remembered Cody, the guy who has a major crush on her wouldn't want her off. So that left LeShawna, Duncan, and DJ. **

**Trent wants his alliance members to be happy so they vote for him so Trent told them to vote for Duncan but here's where Lindsay's stupidity comes in.**

* * *

"Um...I choose..." Lindsay looked at the name Trent was mouthing, it started with a T! No but that meant Trent? Or maybe it was D? or a J? DJ! "I choose LeShawna!"

"Excuse me!?" She said, getting up.

"Woah!" Chris blinked, "That was a shocker."

Trent slapped himself in the face as Lindsay blinked, "Ohh-wait I-I meant Duncan, can I change?"

Courtney stood up glaring at her, "You wanted Duncan off?"

Duncan stood up as well crossing his arms, "What did I ever do to you?"

Lindsay pouted, "I don't know who to vote for!"

"Well anyway, no name changes so DJ dude looks like you're outta here!" Chris said, "The dock of shame is that way!"

LeShawna let out a sigh as he headed for the boat of losers, the rest of the contestants waving goodbye.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: That girl has got to be the dumbest person I have ever met. How do you even confuse DJ for Duncan. Sigh, I was gonna vote off Gwen but Cody thinks he has a chance with her. Sure she's hot I'll give him that but not hot enough to throw away a hundred grand. Whatever we'll get rid of Courtney, or LeShawna. I'm friendly enough with Duncan, we were on the same team.

Lindsay: I hope Trent isn't too mad with me. I like him a lot and he's way nicer than that nasty old Heather

**END CONFESSIONAL**

As Lindsay stepped out of the confessional the loudspeaker went off, as she covered her ears, "Attention, campers! Your next challenge awaits you at the Arts and Crafts Center!"

Once everyone was there Duncan let out a snort of disbelief, "You mean the Arts and _Craps_ Center, right?"

"_Yeah_," Chris told them, "it used to be an outhouse, but now it's where Chef parks his _road hog_."

The camera moved to show a door as Chris kicked it open, Geoff, Duncan, and Trent all admiring it. "Sweet!" "Nice." "Wicked cool bro!"

A red-and-chrome motorcycle sparkled inside as Chris continued bringing their attention back to him. "Which brings us to your challenge," Chris told them, "Building," he grinned and mimed revving a motorcycle, "your _own_ wheels!"

"We get to build and ride motorcycles?" Trent asked.

"Not exactly." He smirked, "You'll be sticking to _pedal _power today. You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot." He motioned behind to a large pile of disassembled bicycle parts. "Once you've collected the basics, you can trick 'em out any way you want using props from the Arts and Crafts Center. The best design wins!" he told them, driving past them on his ATV before pausing. "And! To prove I'm a nice guy," he took out a large, mold-covered book and tossed it at them before driving off, "I'm even throwing in a bike manual."

"Eww!" Courtney said, having caught it and dropping it, "It's furry!"

"Whatever this'll be a piece of cake." Duncan said.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: Finally, a challenge I can get behind. I used to build bikes back home with my brothers all the time. Okay, so I stole them from the dweebs down the street and crashed them into the school wall. The point is, this is something I know.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Lindsay held up a bike pedal and turned to Gwen, "What the heck is this thing?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "It's a pedal. Haven't you ever ridden a bike before?"

"Of course I have. I just haven't built one from scratch before.

Gwen frowned, "Better get reading something tells me you're gonna want a decent bike.

"I'll help you out as much as I can." Bridgette piped up.

Courtney came over. "Mind if I join. The guys are having a gore fest of how dumb they were when riding their bikes."

"Fine by me." Gwen shrugged.

"This is gonna be so fun! I finally get to build my dream bike!" Lindsay squealed.

Over with the guys things were going pretty smoothly everyone having came to the same conclusion work with the same gender.

"Hey, do you guys remember your first bike ride?" Trent asked,

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: Just because I'm trying to win doesn't mean I can't be friendly.

**END Confessional**

Duncan nodded, "Oh Yeah. I wiped out so bad and broke my collar bone. You could see it sticking out of my shoulder. It was wicked."

Geoff chuckled, "Dude I flew so far off my handle bars that I skid for a mile. Skin was hanging off me in chunks."

Trent smirked, "That's nothing. I popped my arm right out of my socket. It took three doctors to hold me down while they sling shot it back into place."

"I rolled down a hill and my bike crashed on top of me, broke my arm in three different places." Cody piped up.

All four of them let out a sigh, "Good times."

* * *

"Campers!" Chris announced on the loud speaker, "Time to judge your bikes! Put your pedal to the metal, and meet me at the Crafts Center!"

Chris looked at Gwen's bike which consisted of, bat wings and horns attached to her bike. The front wheel was even attached by what appeared to be a large bone.

"Now this is a bike with character! Spooky, yet practical. Well done, Gwen."

Chris then turned his attention to Geoff's bike, which was build with twigs, looking a little unstable, "Cool bike bro."

"Totally, I call her Shiva! Don't know what it means but it sounds pretty awesome." Geoff explained.

He went to Duncan's next with the skull on it and grinned, "Wicked Mad Max mobile you got here, dude."

"I call it the Lethal Weapon."

Courtney's was built exactly how the instruction manual instructed. It was very tightly put together and appeared to be the most sturdy of the bikes.

"Very by the books," Chris said. "But that could work to your advantage. Nicely done."

"Cute bike." Chris said to Lindsay,

"It's the _Sunset Sally,"_ Lindsay giggled, "Ring the bell!"

Chris did so and Lindsay continued, "The real bell has sound effects like this." And she began neighing like a horse.

"Bridgette awesome bike you got there!" Chris said, impressed. Her bike was styled to look like a hot rod, with long handle bars. "My little Aquamarine." She sighed.

"Trent nice dynamics."

"Definitely, it only weighs two ounces."

"Speed Machine I like it."

Chris turned to DJ who's bike was poorly put together, "Sorry dude, but this... is kind of lame."

"I need to be protected!"

Lastly he turned to Cody's low-rider which he had dubbed the Fun Machine. "Looking pretty awesome."

"I know right."

* * *

The campers were all at a clearing as Chris walked, over to them, "This is where it gets good, cause we're gonna _race_ these babies! _Hard_!"

"Yeah!" Duncan shouted. "My bike is built for speed."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Chris told grinned, "You won't be riding your. You'll be _switching_ bikes! Yeah, cruel twist, huh? Alrighty then! See you at the beach!"

Chris walked with a upside bike helmet filled with slips of paper in his hand, "Okay, here's how it works. Everyone picks a name out of the helmet, to see whose bike you're riding." Duncan went up and picked a name followed by Courtney as Chris continued, "If _your_ bike makes it across the finish line, then _you_ get to ride it in the final round for invincibility!"

As everyone turned to read their slips, Geoff turned to Gwen, "Got your bike babe!"

All the campers were shown on their new bikes, Geoff was on Gwen's, Gwen on Bridgette's, Bridgette on Trent's, Trent on Cody's, Cody on Geoff's, Duncan on Lindsay's, Lindsay on Courntey's, Courtney on DJ's and DJ on Duncan's.

"Okay racers." Chris said, "On your marks." Duncan gripped his handlebars. "Get set!" Trent readied a pedal while Courtney narrowed her eyes, "Paramedics on standby..." He said looking over at them, "Aannd Go!"

He threw down his arms as the campers all sped past him except for DJ, "What the? How the heck do I work this thing!"

Duncan quickly took the lead on Lindsay's bike, "Okay, this is a little messed up, but yeah! This is one bommin' ride!"

Lindsay was behind a little further back, "I know right?"

Cody let out a yell as he began peddling only for the bike to began wobbling, "Ugh, Geoff what's wrong with your bike?"

"Sweet ride, eh I used top of the line bolts."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: OKay so I forgot the bolts.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Cody kept going only for the bike to collapse sending him crashing into Courtney who was behind DJ's bike pushing it seeing as there were no peddles and ran into the pile. She couldn't see Cody in front of her and ran into them

"How do I get this thing to work!" DJ shouted angrily and hit the skull causing her to zoom past everyone and startle Gwen sending her crashing into the ever growing pile.

Up ahead, Duncan and Bridgette had just passed the finish line, when DJ zoomed by them on Duncan's bike not knowing how to stop it. Trent not being able to see due to the bike being a low rider soon joined into the massive bike pile up as Geoff crossed the finish line. DJ circled around the camp again screaming in fear.

"How do I stop this thing?"

"Slam the hood ornament," Duncan yelled out.

DJ did what he was told and hit the skull, bringing the bike to her sudden halt as he was launched out of the seat and into the sand. He landed violently in the sand, making him groan in pain.

"Stupid bike."

"Now that LeShawna has decided to join us, we can get on with the final part of the challenge," Chris grinned. "The Total Drama Island Motocross! Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Lindsay will be competing. This is gonna be good."

* * *

Chris drove up to the new starting line. "Campers! Welcome to the, Moto-moto-moto! Cross-cross-cross! Challenge-challenge-challenge! Using your _own_ bikes, you'll race the course, avoiding hidden pitfalls!" He turned his head and called off-screen, "Cue the deathtraps!"

"There's dodging the landmines!" The camera showed rolling hills as several explosions were triggered. "Maneuvering through the oil slick!" The camera showed a long oil spill on the ground. "And finally, _jumping_ the _piranhas_!" Lastly the third obstacle was a rectangular pool of water in the ground, over which a cooked ham had been suspended by a rope. It was plunged into the pool, the surface bubbled briefly, and the rope was retracted without the ham.

"Oh," Chris said, "And one more thing! First one to cross wins...invincibility! Last one to cross gets voted off the island, No bonfire, do not pass 'Go', do not collect a marshmallow!"

Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, and Cody sat on a cliff overlooking the race.

"Guess we got lucky then." Cody chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Geoff said as Bridgette nodded in agreement.

"That man is just messed up in the head." DJ huffed.

"Just consider it all the more reason to not get last," Chris said. "Now, everyone take their position. Get set... GO!"

The race began, as they started going over hills, one by one when Lindsay was caught in an explosion and sent flying off the course. The remaining four continued over the hills as another blast hit Duncan sending him flying to the front.

"Yeah woohoo!"

At the next obstacle, Courtney's bike chain flew off going under her wheels sending her spinning off course as Gwen, Duncan and Trent raced pass. During the next the challenge Trent put on his brakes trying to skid over the water only to crash and fall into the piranha pit.

Courtney and Duncan were neck in neck. "You're going down!"

"In your dreams!"

With one last pedal Duncan zoomed passed her crossing the finish line as Gwen followed two seconds after.

"Whatever." She giggled playfully punching him, "At least we won."

"Not exactly." Chris said, getting a confused look. "Duncan crossed first so he's safe. But Courtney, Lindsay and Trent all wiped out and didn't finish race, they never cross the finish line which makes you last. Which means you're heading for the Dock of Shame!"

"Dude seriously?" Gwen muttered.

"Well, Duncan could give you his invincibility but then he'll face the possibility of elimination instead."

"Sorry, but no can do."

Gwen sighed. "I figured as much I probably would've done the same."

* * *

"Well Gwen it's time to go."

She walked down the dock of shame, giving everybody half-hearted goodbyes before stopping at Geoff. "Try to win it for me will ya. When this is all over maybe you can take me to one of your parties."

"You gotta bra."

The two of them shared a kiss as Geoff waved sadly. "I'll miss ya babe!"

"I'll miss you too! Good luck!"

* * *

**Rankings.**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**

**Heather: 15th. Do I even need to explain. She's mean my only regret is kicking off Justin instead of her**

**Izzy: 14th. She was head chef, she took responsibility for their loss and also they know she's crazy.**

**Lindsay: 13th. Sure she's nice but she's not exactly useful unless there's a beauty pageant.**

**Harold: 12th. Didn't get a chance to change the votes**

**Tyler: 11th. Heather came back and gave him the boot, cause she doesn't like him.**

**Heather: 10th. Geoff is too dumb to register the fact that his girlfriend said mean stuff instead he leaves to confront her. Courtney would know what was going on deal with Heather first then Duncan. So she loses her plan fails and she's out.**

**LeShawna: 9th. Lindsay voted her off instead of Duncan**

**Gwen: 8th. By the rules of the race she was last and eliminated. I used a randomzier for this whole episode.  
**


	19. Hook, Line, and Screamer

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, **Gwen,** **Heather,** Lindsay, **LeShawna, Noah,** **Cody, Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, Courtney,** Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and **DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**.

* * *

**You guys won't be voting for who leaves on this one either, seeing as it the horror movie one.**

* * *

A film projector was shown followed by creepy music as a the ground was shown, a pair of feet appearing as the camera zoomed out showing a giant man wearing a hockey mask. Above his head he brandished a chainsaw, and in place of his left hand was a wicked-looking hook.

The chainsaw revved, and the scene cut to the campers sitting on stumps and watching the film, Trent, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Lindsay and Courtney.

"Well, they're screwed." Duncan sighed.

"Okay, I'm all for making out and stuff but seriously, you guys think now's the best time to make out in the car?" Geoff muttered.

"Idiots." Trent rolled his eyes.

"Oh no!" Bridgette gasped, "Now the car won't start."

Cody covered his eyes with his hands, as the movie went silent. "Is it over."

At that moment the chainsaw went off, as blood splattered on the screen, causing Cody to scream in fear. The screen went black as Trent rolled his eyes, "Another group of idiots murdered by their own stupidity."

Lindsay just stared at the screen in horror, "That was like so scary."

"Please, Duncan snorted, "That was not scary. There was hardly any hacking. Not like _Bloodbath 2: Summer camp reign of terror_."

DJ let out a terrified gasp, "That sounds horrible."

"Can we please stop talking about it?" Cody pleaded.

"I agree with Cody." Lindsay said, "I hate horror movies."

"Me too!" DJ shuddered, "They gave me the creeps."

Geoff just sighed staring into nothing,

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: I just can't believe Gwen's gone, I really miss her. Gwen I miss you! Come back to me!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Aw come on-"

"Don't worry, those movies are stupid, they're just senseless violence."

Duncan shook his head, smirking. "They're not senseless, they're chalked full of psychological trauma."

Trent shrugged, "Whatever, where's Chris? He hasn't told us what the next challenge is."

Bridgette frowned. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him or Chef all night."

The sound of an engine was heard and the scene cut too the dock covered with suitcases and bags as Chef threw them on the Boat of Losers

"Excuse me, Chef?" Bridgette asked, "What exactly is going on?"

Chef yelped, shooting a terrified look at her before turning and jumping onto the Boat of Losers. Chris, already on board, pulled back the throttle and sped the ship away.

"Huh," Bridgette said as she and the others watched the boat speed off, "looks like they forgot one." She picked up the last piece of luggage, with a rolled-up piece of paper sticking out the top flap.

When it fell out, DJ picked it up reading it "Escaped psycho killer on the loose, be on the lookout for a man wearing a _hockey mask_, with a _hooked hand_, and carrying a _chainsaw_!"

"WHAT!" Cody shouted.

"Keep cool." Trent said, "It's just our challenge."

"He looks scary to me." Lindsay whimpered.

"Think about it." Trent explained, "First Chris has us watch that slasher movie, then we catch him and Chef fleeing the island, and now we discover a conveniently-placed warning? This is clearly a set-up."

"I don't know he looked really scared!"

"Trent's right this all just a plan to freak us out." Courtney piped up.

"I don't know." Geoff said looking through the bag and holding up a small bottle, "If this were a stunt, would Chris leave behind his...hair gel?"

Everyone let out a gasp, "Whoa! This is for real." Courtney stated.

DJ began to panic, "Let me get this straight. Chris left us for dead and now we're alone while that escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw is on the loose?"

"No. We're alone while that escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and **a hook** is on the lose!" Duncan said pulling out his hook hand and making Cody scream in fear holding onto DJ who was also screaming in terror.

"I told you, dude. Not funny!" He frowned.

"Dude get a grip."

"I can't help it. I feel like I'm being watched." DJ shuddered

"It's a reality show, we're _always_ being watched." Bridgette pointed out.

* * *

The screen flashed and Bridgette was seen on screen while Chris watched from his chair, and chuckled "Bridgette's right. And tonight, we're watching to see who can survive a real-_life_ scary movie! With special guest appearance by...," he hunched over, "the escaped psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!" He held up a hook next to his face, and it glinted along with his teeth.

* * *

Bridgette sighed. "Okay, look. It doesn't matter whether this is real or a challenge. We need a game plan."

Bridgette's right. So, any ideas?" Geoff asked.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "This is so dumb. I'm gonna go take a shower and go to sleep."

"Are you crazy? First rule of slasher films - never go off alone." Cody muttered.

"Yeah if this were a real horror movie." She snapped.

Trent sighed, "She's got a point, count me out, I'm going to sleep."

With that being said the two of them made their way back to camp, while the others headed for the campfire pit.

"I say we go back to camp and talk strategy. who's in?"

* * *

"So like now what?"

"I don't know. Just sit here I guess."

"There's safety in numbers."

"Boo-ring." Duncan scoffed,

"Well if you'd rather get murdered-"

He cut Bridgette off, "Ooh I'm so scared."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: Duncan can be a real jerk, I don't get what Courtney sees in him.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Trent was on his way to the cabins having just dropped off Courtney at the bathroom when he heard rustling and rolled his eyes.

"Okay very funny Duncan I know it's you."

There was some heavy breathing and he sighed, "Come on dude this isn't funny."

Trent moved the bushes a part, and screamed as a man with a hooked hand and wearing a hockey mask, revving up a chain saw.

". . . AAAAAHHHHHH!"

He backed up and ran away, screaming for his life. Trent ran as fast as he could finding himself in a tent with Chris and began shouting, "Dude you've gotta help us! There's a killer on the lose and-you're recording-dude do something!"

"Trent man calm down. It's just Chef."

The man in the mask walked in taking off his mask, and grinned at him.

"Dude, you punked us?"

Chris grinned. "Yes and no. It was your challenge to watch a scary movie then _survive_ one. The good news is, your safe. The bad news is, you lost the challenge. But now you get to watch our fake psycho terrorize the rest of the campers. Heh, fun, huh?"

Trent shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"Really should've listened to your fellow contestants, never go off by yourself."

* * *

"Great work, Chef, but next time try to really work the hook-hand angle a bit more." Chris said pouring some water in his mouth.

Chef nodded, revving the chain saw as he left.

* * *

Bridgette sighed and got up looking around as she noticed something, "Where's DJ and Cody."

"Cody was too afraid to go pee by himself so he took DJ with him. Or DJ was too afraid. They tried to get Geoff to come but-" Duncan said and pointed at the blonde boy laying on the floor in heartbreak.

"Gwennnnn." He moaned.

* * *

Both of them stood outside the communal bathrooms, looking around nervously.

"Ok. No matter what, you do not leave. Not if you hear a psycho, not if you see a psycho. Not if a psycho is slashing you to bits."

"Dude, just go pee." Cody shrugged, "I got your back."

DJ, nodded, entering the bathroom.

Chris smirked, kicking back comfortably in his chair. "Cue the ice-cream truck."

After a few moments he heard the sounds of an ice-cream truck.

"Ice cream? No way. . . I gotta go check that out." Cody said, "Or maybe I should tell DJ first."

He walked in to find DJ washing his hands only for a very large spider to land on his back and he began screaming in horror. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

He ran throughout the island still screaming eventually made it to the tent where Trent and Chris were sitting, "Aaaaahh-what?"

"Dude, you're safe."

"I am?"

Breathing a sigh of relief he sat down next to someone, who handed him a water bottle, then realized the person was dressed as a psycho killer.

Chris cut him off before he could start screaming again.

"It's just Chef. He was gonna scare the bejeebers out of you, but apparently a spider beat him to it."

Cody frowned, "That spider is huge and the movie has me all jumpy."

Chris shrugged. "True, but you still bailed before Chef even got a crack at you. Speaking of which, you're up, psycho man."

* * *

Bridgette stepped through the hole in the door along with Lindsay.

"Hello anyone in here? DJ?"

Hearing nothing Bridgette sighed, and turned to Lindsay, "Do you mind waiting with me please. I need to get my hair wet it always calms me down."

"Ooh I wanna do it too."

Bridgette turned the shower on as she and Lindsay both stuck their heads under the faucet and closed her eyes, "Ooh Bridgette you were right this is relaxing."

Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder, "Kinda busy here." Lindsay was tapped as well and she shooed with her arm, "Go away I'm trying to relax."

Suddenly there was the sound of a chainsaw and Bridgette turned off the shower and turned to face who she was thought was Duncan, "Seriously I-Aaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

Bridgette and Lindsay were still hugging each other in the tent shaking in terror. as Chris chuckled, "Maybe if you paid attention to the scary movies, you'd know that 'A,' you never ever go into the bathroom and 'B,' you certainly never turn on the shower."

* * *

DJ walked around the forest not noticing Chef behind him, "Cody dude little buddy where'd you go?"

* * *

Courtney let out a sigh as she stepped into the shower, "Stupid Chris and his stupid challenge. Can't scare me!"

As soon as she started she heard knocking and rolled her eyes, "I know its you Duncan."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: Seriously am I gonna get blamed for everything this episode?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Courtney...Courtney...Courtney. Shower...Shower...Shower."

"Duncan...is that you? You better not be messing with me!"

She wrapped her towel around her, opening the door coming face to face with the killer standing in the open doorway revving his chainsaw.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Courtney sat in fetal position shaking in horror. Chris smirked, "Don't you know, you never ever head for a shower. Prime killing right there."

"Seriously what is with you chicks and showers?" Cody snickered.

"Says the boy who didn't even get taken out by Chef?" Bridgette glared.

"Mmm. Anyway it looks like our buddy DJ's up next."

Sure enough, DJ could be seen on one of the monitors walking through the woods, not noticing Chef following right behind him.

* * *

DJ was walking when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Cody I'm so glad to see you-Aaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

Chef walked into the tent carrying DJ upside down by his legs, and dropped him.

Everyone circled around him looking down in disappointment, Chris shaking his head. "By far, the worst blunder yet."

Everyone heard Duncan over the monitor.

"Well seeing as you're just gonna sit here. I'll be going now." Duncan grinned and walked off. "And then there was one."

Geoff watched him leave and sighed, before his stomach growled. "What the- dude I missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner. What's wrong with me?" He said running towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Duncan...Duncan...Duncan"

"Come and get it, goalie boy.." he said heading for the docks.

"Look what we have here! Aren't you a little far from the ring, goalie boy?" Chef turned to face the girl, chainsaw already roaring.

Duncan picked up a chair throwing it at Chef only for him to cut it in half. He then threw a canoe which he also cut in half. He scowled and looked down at the other objects available on the pier and grabbed a life-preserver which he sawed in half, and the surfboard which was also sawed in half. Lastly Duncan picked up the fish throwing it him.

"What!" He muttered as the killer paused, "There's nothing else to throw."

The killer aimed for him as Duncan moved the chainsaw getting stuck in the dock, taking his chance he kicked the hockey stick it was tied to, snapping it in half, and picked up the chain saw, cutting off the killer's brandished hook, shocking both of them.

"Now, let's see who's behind the mask."

* * *

Geoff sat a table eating her sandwich, feeling a presence behind her, "Sup dude."

When he didn't say anything, Geoff turned around, "Bad day huh? I know how that feels man. My girlfriend was just eliminated and I missed the most important meal of the day-all of them!"

* * *

Duncan walked into the tent holding up Chef's mask, "Did somebody lose this?"

Everyone let out cheers as Chef walked in after him.

"Yeah!"

"Whoo!"

"Way to go Duncan!"

"Hey, guys." Lindsay said pointing at the screen, "Geoff's taking on the psycho all by himself."

**"**Wait a sec! If Chef's in here, then who's in the lodge with Geoff?!" Duncan shouted out.

"Oh my god, it's the real escaped psycho killer with a chain saw and a hook!"

Everyone ran screaming out of the tent and towards the lodge. "Geoff!"

Chris ran next to Chef, "This could be really, really good for ratings, or really, really bad for lawsuits!"

* * *

Geoff stood arms crossed, "Hey dude, piece of advice if you ever wanna find a lady, invest in a dental plan and some toothpaste."

**CONFESSIONAL**

The killer breathed into his hand and took a sniff wincing, "..."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Hey! You want a sandwich?" Geoff muttered, "Are you here to kill me. I can't be bother, I'm to heartbroken and hungry."

He shook his head no.

"Look, you can drop the act, okay? Kinda not in the mood and honestly you're not that scary."

The killer removed his head, showing he had no hand,

"Ewwww, gross! How did they get it to go all scabby like that?"

The guy got angry as he raised his chainsaw, when everyone piled into the mess hall, "Geoff! He's the **real** escaped psycho killer with the chainsaw and the hook!"

Geoff let out a scream ducking the chainsaw and proceeded to throw his sandwhich in the killer's face.

"Oww! My eyes! You got spicy mustard in me eyes." The killer said in a high pitched voice, "that was _totally_ uncalled for!"

Geoff's eyes widened with shock as he rubbed at his eyes, "Man, I am _so_ outta here! I was treated way better in _prison._" He said walking past them all.

* * *

Later that night at the campfire ceremony, Chris spoke up, "Well, it's obvious to everyone that Geoff wins invincibility. Sadly, it's equally unanimous that Cody walk the Dock of Shame since he was the only one who screamed and bolted without the escape psycho killer even being there. But, no hard feelings, dude. You will be missed."

**"**Who will be the next winner? Who will be the next loser? Who will renew my contract for next season? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

* * *

**Rankings.**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**

**Heather: 15th. Do I even need to explain? She's mean my only regret is kicking off Justin instead of her**

**Izzy: 14th. She was head chef, she took responsibility for their loss and also they know she's crazy.**

**Lindsay: 13th. Sure she's nice but she's not exactly useful unless there's a beauty pageant.**

**Harold: 12th. Didn't get a chance to change the votes**

**Tyler: 11th. Heather came back and gave him the boot, cause she doesn't like him.**

**Heather: 10th. Geoff is too dumb to register the fact that his girlfriend said mean stuff instead he leaves to confront her. Courtney would know what was going on deal with Heather first then Duncan. So she loses her plan fails and she's out.**

**LeShawna: 9th. Lindsay voted her off instead of Duncan**

**Gwen: 8th. By the rules of the race she was last and eliminated. I used a randomzier for this whole episode.**

**Cody: 7th. He's the youngest, I honestly think if he had made it to this challenge he wouldn't have lasted. DJ got lucky Heather wasn't here to scare him.**


	20. Wawanakwa Gone Wild

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, **Gwen,** **Heather,** Lindsay, **LeShawna, Noah,** **Cody, Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, Courtney,** Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and **DJ.

**Bold=Eliminated**.

* * *

**So I went back and changed some things being that Gwen and LeShawna were eliminated, instead of DJ and Courtney. WHY? I want things to be different, I want it to be people who don't make it far, or who don't appear a lot in the competition so LeShawna and Gwen are gone, which is technically what you guys voted for a while back soo...  
**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: Now that Cody's gone, I need Geoff on my side more than ever. If I get him, that's four votes, against three if Duncan and Courtney get DJ to team up with them. So I'll get us to the final four then all bets are off.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Trent walked up to Geoff, "How you holding up there buddy?"

Geoff let out a sigh, "You know there's this saying absence makes the heart grow fonder. I don't get it." He mumbled from his place on the dock.

"Well, I'm sure Gwen would've wanted to see you go far and well you could join an alliance with me."

"I don't man, I was suppose to have one with Courtney and Duncan."

"Yeah but they're dating, they'll vote you off next."

"Ohh, good point! Okay I'm in."

The two of them joined in with the other campers as they made their way to their mess hall.

"Can you believe that challenge we had the other day?" DJ muttered.

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't get voted off dude. You were screaming and crying like a baby the whole night." Duncan said.

At that moment DJ disappeared, "Um wasn't there a giant teddy bear here a few seconds ago."

"Up here!"

DJ was hanging in a tree upside down courtesy of a rope around his foot, Duncan sighed as he pulled out his knife, "Hold on." Only for a giant wooden crate to fall on the other campers.

"What the heck is going on?" Courtney shouted, "Chris!?"

"Goooood morning campers!" Chris said, walking from the Mess Hall with a beaver on his head. "Or should I say, _trappers_?" He grinned, and took the beaver off and held up a knife. "Ready for today's challenge?" The trapped campers gasped. "_Excellent_. Then let's chat about it over _chow_, shall we?"

"Wait dude, get me down from here!" DJ shouted.

"As you wish."

Chris threw the knife at the rope, cutting it making DJ fall sideways onto the crate the impact forcing the door open.

"Thanks." He mumbled bitterly, rubbing his sore arm.

* * *

The remaining contestants sat in the hall trying to eat the paste like substance, but couldn't get the spoon to budge.

"This is so stupid." Courtney seethed, holding the bowl down with one hand and forcefully yanking on the spoon; only for the spoon to go launching out of her hand, "I give up."

"Campers," Chris announced, "There are only seven of you left on Total Drama Island. After tonight's dramatic Bonfire Ceremony, only _six_ of you will remain. We're nearing the _end_, people! So look alive!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: My chances of winning? Pretty high. Do the math people. Anybody actually worth a threat is gone. I mean Duncan's still here but I've got him wrapped around my finger.

Duncan: Yeah! I've totally got this in the bag. All these lameos here! Okay so Geoff, DJ, and Trent aren't too bad and maybe if Courtney was gone we'd hang out more but I can't afford to get closer to people now. Courtney thinks I'm gonna bow t other whim and let her win she's got another thing coming. So what are my chances of winning? I'd say pretty good because anyone who doesn't vote for me is a dead man. You hear me all of you who have been voted off so far? If you don't vote for me, I will find you.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Today's challenge," Chris grinned, "Involves making like our province's _great_ rangers and game wardens. You'll each have eight hours to trap an animal, which you must bring back to the campfire_ unharmed_. Rangers and game wardens often have to relocate animals for their own good _and_, the good of campers.

Trent was holding his bowl by the spoon stuck in the paste. "Will we be able to cook and eat what capture later because dude I'm starving."

"Glad you asked Trent!" Chris said happily. "Because today's reward for winning today's challenge is... a meal of _all_ of your favorite foods!"

"I am so winning this challenge!" Courtney said.

"Not if I win it first." Lindsay piped up.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lindsay: I can't believe I made it this far. How amazing is this? Heather said I wouldn't make it without her and I totally did! Am? This si so fun and if I win, I can eat white chocolate macadamia nut cookies! Eehehe!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Everyone stood in the boathouse, while Chris had a safari hat filled with several slips of paper, "Everyone, choose an animal assignment!"

Bridgette stepped up first, reading her slip, "A duck?"

"I got a raccoon!" Lindsay said, "I just love how they look like little criminals with their eyeliner."

"I got a chipmunk?" Geoff muttered. scratching his head, "Whats a chipmunk?"

Courtney went next reading her slip, "A beaver?"

"A frog?" Trent shrugged, "I can deal."

"A deer." Duncan smirked, "Easy."

DJ went next, reading his slips eyes widening, "A bear!?"

"Yeah that was the last one left." Chris shrugged, "At least your big enough to handle it?"

"Talk about messed up, these guys get little frogs and baby ducks and I have to catch a bear!? There is no automatic elimination for not catching it right?"

"No, but loser has to was the communal washrooms." The scene switched to the disgusting toilets, overflowing, surrounded by flies, " However, you do get sixty seconds to grab equipment that might help you from the boathouse."

* * *

The dock in front of the boathouse was empty of people as various objects were tossed out of the open door. Inside, the campers searched through crates, barrels, and shelves for anything that could be of use.

Duncan picked up a sledge hammer grinning, until Courtney spoke up. "You're gonna catch a raccoon with a sledge hammer?**"**

"You might want to re-think that." Bridgette piped up.

Duncan smirked and instead picked up chainsaw, "Thanks for the tip."

After their one minute was up the campers stood out on the dock with their items, Bridgette had some duck bait and a net, DJ had gotten lucky and scored a tranq gun from an oblivious Lindsay, who had nothing, Trent got a bucket, Courtney had a burlap sack, Duncan kept his chainsaw and Geoff had a small can of peanuts.

**CONFESSIONAL**

DJ: I can't believe I'm in the final seven. Can you actually see me winning? That would be awesome. Mama if you're watching this wish me luck and i miss you.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright campers, when you've trapped your animals, bring it back to camp to put it in the cage. You got eight hours, so take your time. Just keep the penalty for losing in mind. Game on!" Chris shouted, as all the campers ran past him.

* * *

The scene cut to the forest, where a duck as eating a small pile of food. "That's it little duckie?" Bridgette cooed and poured more duck bait at her feet.

The duck looked up and went closer eating at the new pile of food, while Bridgette got her net out, "Wow this will be easy"

She pulled out her net only for it to get stuck on foot, as she fell, the net flying over her heard and towards the duck anyway, who looked up and moved out the way. The duck looked at him and quacked twice, before jumping up sticking out his tongue and running away at an unnatural speed.

Bridgette, huffed placing a hand under a chin as she laid on the floor,"Don't ducks waddle?"

* * *

The next scene was Trent, slowly chasing after a frog in a muddy part of the island.

"Come on dude. I just wanna catch you so I don't starve to death." Trent muttered. He walked slowly, the frog hopping away with every step closer he took. Just as he raised the bucket, he stepped in a puddle and sunk into the water, the puddle deeper then it looked as the frog hopped away. "This show really creases me sometimes."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: I guess I got a good shot at winning. If I didn't, do you think that I would still be here? The food is lousy, the cabins suck, the latrines look like they haven't been cleaned in 35 years, and there are cameras following your every move all the time! Only $100,000 would make me want to put up with all this. At least I met some pretty decent people

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff was shown sitting under a tree, right next to a sleeping chipmunk, and took out his can of peanuts. When nothing happened he frowned and looked at the rodent. "You are a chipmunk right?"

He shrugged, "I guess I'll just wait for you to wake up then." He mumbled, and opened the can of peanuts and began snacking on them, flash forward two minutes later he was fast asleep.

* * *

DJ stood at the mouth of the cave, aiming his tranq gun unsteadily and shot it, only for it to hit the wall, and soar through the sky, where it hit a bird causing it to fall down like a plane lousing an engine.

"My bad." He muttered.

At the noise the bear let out a roar from inside and DJ screamed and ran away.

* * *

Lindsay walked up to a lone raccoon and waved at it while the raccoon looked confused.

"Hi Mr. Raccoon, i love your makeup. It really highlights you eyes. You like like a cute furry bandit!" She giggled.

The raccoon began to blush and twitter playing with its tail as Lindsay continued, "Okay, like I need you to come with me so I can win a challenge. After it's over I'll bring you right back. And I can even bring a snack with my challenge. Like um well I don't know what raccoons eat but I'll ask a friend and bring it to you. So will you please come with me?"

The raccoon looked at her and turned around as Lindsay just noticed the dozens of other raccoons surrounding her, the one she talked it raised its hands and lowered them and they all disappeared and the raccoon returned to her nodded.

"Yay!" She squealed, "Follow me Mr. Raccoon."

* * *

Courtney grinned as she spotted a beaver dam and adjusted her sack, this was too easy. And sneaked into their lair.

"Perfect theirs a whole lot of you!"

Not wasting anytime she grabbed a baby one stuffing it in her sack and began to leave, only for the ground to shake. She looked to see a a lot of angry beavers surrounding her, and watched as they all began to merge together, creating a giant body made of beavers. She let out a scream as she began running away from the army of angry beavers.

* * *

Duncan saw a deer sitting in the clearing and jumped out, raising his chainsaw as it revved startling the deer, who kicked him and ran away. The kick sending Duncan flying through the air and hitting a tree. "ow." He muttered, rubbing his chin.

* * *

At Courtney's scream Geoff and the chipmunk both woke up startled, the chipmunk staring at him in curiosity. Geoff looked down at him before holding out his can, "Want some."

The chipmunk moved forward sniffing it before jumping in the can and Geoff pumped one arm in the air, as he sat up and began making his way back to camp.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff:I think I have a good shot at winning. I once ran for student council president two years in a row, and I didn't even give a speech.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Over at the campfire pit, there was large wooden cage that had already been set up for the campers. Bridgette came running in, pouring a trail of duck bait behind her as the duck followed after eating it. She opened the cage and threw the rest inside and closed it as soon as the duck was in.

"Yes!" Bridgette cheered. "I won a challenge!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: I suppose I'm the favorite to win. I mean, look who's left. No offense but I think I'm the most well rounded and normal. Well besides Trent. I hope I win at least.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Lindsay, showed up a few seconds alter followed by her chattering raccoon. Lindsay opened the door, and bowed, "In you go. I'll be back to free you when this is all over."

The raccoon jumped inside and Lindsay jumped up and down, "Yay! I don't have to clean toilets. and I win the challenge."

"Not really!" Chris said pointing at the cage whee the raccoon was talking with the duck.

"Aw man!"

"Don't worry, I could ask for something for you and say it's something I want." Bridgette smiled.

"Yay!" Lindsay squealed wrapping her in a hug.

A dew seconds later Geoff came into the clearing, "open the door!"

The girls complied as Geoff rolled a can, into the cage. A fat chipmunk coming out of it and falling asleep. At that moment a tranq dart flew through the air, hitting Geoff in the side. He yanked it out staring at it before collapsing on the ground. Back at the cave entrance, DJ opened his eyes, peering in "Did I hit you!"

At the resounding war, he screamed and shot off another tranq dart with his eyes closED. Duncan ran up to the deer, holding his chainsaw up only for the deer to collapse on the floor a tranq dart sticking out its butt.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: I'm not questioning fate.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

He then grabbed it's a antlers and began to drag it back to camp. Meanwhile Bridgette was there getting her feast ready as Chef began to set the table. The loudspeaker came on as Chris began to speak. "Don't forget, last camper to catch their critter, cleans the _washroom_!"

* * *

Meanwhile Courtney had found herself at the edge of a cliff as the giant body of beavers continued their pursuit sending them both hurdling off the cliff, flying past a tranq dart that flew through the air and lodged itself in a random squirrels tail, dropping it to the ground. With a grunt Duncan managed to get his his deer into the cage closing it.

"Wow, Bridgette this all looks good." Chris smirked.

"Thanks, Duncan want anything?" She smiled at the punk who had just thrown his deer in the cage.

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, I'd just figure I'd get everybody one thing they wanted since it is a feast after all."

Duncan raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "I could go for some steak!"

"Ain't she a sweetheart?" Chris grinned, "One steak coming up!"

Courtney gasped, as she crawled out of a river and frowned, her sack was gone. She stood up before noticing a beaver was on top of her head and screamed as it began clawing at her face. She attacked with her hands while running for the campfire pit.

"Open the door!"

Duncan did as demanded, while Courtney struggled to tug the beaver off her head it's claws digging into her skin before finally tearing it off, screaming in pain and frustration.

"Hey Cour-"

"CAN IT!" She snapped at Bridgette who shrugged.

"So what are you having first?" Chris asked.

"Definitely the fries. I really love french fires."

Trent came running in next, covered in mud and water tossing his frog in the cage as Chris smirked and turned on the loudspeaker, "DJ the challenge is officially over!"

Three tranq darts came flying through the air, on hitting Trent making him drop like a log, another hit Bridgette as she face planted into ther food and finally the last actually hit the bear.

"Yes!" DJ shouted, as he began to bring it towards the wooden cage at the campfire pit.

* * *

"Well today was an exciting day? Wouldn't you say DJ?" Chris smirked.

He looked at the three campers he had hit with the tranq gun and smiled sheepishly, Trent was sitting on the stump slapping himself every five seconds to stay awake, Geoff was on the floor slowly nodding off and Bridgette was on her stump slowly sliding off it every five seconds only to be held up by Lindsay.

"No matter, we've got a show to run. First marshmallow goes too..."

* * *

**VOTE!**

**Rankings.**

**Ezekiel: 22nd. Because he can't help the way he was raised, he'd continue making comments until someone tells him it's wrong which they wouldn't do. I also just don't know how to write him. Besides I had to keep something canon.**

**Sadie: 21st. She's useless to her team without Katie, so there's no point keeping her around.**

**Katie: 20nd. See above**

**Justin: 19th. Heather should've left, I kinda regret this but Heather causes more drama than Justin ever could.**

**Owen: 18th. This would've happened if the Killer Bass had won either him or Izzy and since Izzy, wasn't there it was goodbye Owen. Not much you can do about that.**

**Eva: 17th. They remember her temper it's only a matter of time before she blows up at them why risk it.**

**Noah: 16th. So far all challenges seem physical and he's a little useless in that manner.**

**Heather: 15th. Do I even need to explain? She's mean my only regret is kicking off Justin instead of her**

**Izzy: 14th. She was head chef, she took responsibility for their loss and also they know she's crazy.**

**Lindsay: 13th. Sure she's nice but she's not exactly useful unless there's a beauty pageant.**

**Harold: 12th. Didn't get a chance to change the votes**

**Tyler: 11th. Heather came back and gave him the boot, cause she doesn't like him.**

**Heather: 10th. Geoff is too dumb to register the fact that his girlfriend said mean stuff instead he leaves to confront her. Courtney would know what was going on deal with Heather first then Duncan. So she loses her plan fails and she's out.**

**LeShawna: 9th. Lindsay voted her off instead of Duncan**

**Gwen: 8th. By the rules of the race she was last and eliminated. I used a randomzier for this whole episode.**

**Cody: 7th. He's the youngest, I honestly think if he had made it to this challenge he wouldn't have lasted. DJ got lucky Heather wasn't here to scare him.**


	21. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, **Gwen,** **Heather,** Lindsay, **LeShawna, Noah,** **Cody, Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, Courtney,** Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ.**

**Bold=Eliminated**.

* * *

**Ahh, I love this episode! Also just realize this is the first story where, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, and Trent have ever made it this far. Talk about unloved.**

**Why DJ took Izzy's place, I see him shooting with his eyes close because he's too scared, in the end he did get the bear.**

**Also remember that episode where the coconut was eliminated, yeah I'm not doing that so pick a character to return or I'll choose randomly.**

* * *

"Well today was an exciting day? Wouldn't you say DJ?" Chris smirked.

He looked at the three campers he had hit with the tranq gun and smiled sheepishly, Trent was sitting on the stump slapping himself every five seconds to stay awake, Geoff was on the floor slowly nodding off and Bridgette was on her stump slowly sliding off it every five seconds only to be held up by Lindsay.

"No matter, we've got a show to run. You've all cast your votes, and made your decision," Chris announced. "When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper, who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. That means-

Courtney interrupted him with a huff, "Do you mind hurrying it up a bit, encase you haven't notice some of these campers were hit with tranquilizer darts!"

"Fine, fine sheesh. First marshmallow goes too..."

Lindsay.

She grinned and caught her marshmallow, causing Bridgette to fall to the ground as her own marshmallow hit her in the head

Geoff.

The marshmallow hit the sleeping boy in the forehead but he didn't awaken.

Trent.

Trent caught his marshmallow and tossed it in his mouth before immediate passing out.

Duncan.

Said boy caught his nimbly popping in his mouth with a smirk.

"Last marshmallow of the night goes too...

"Courtney!"

"Thank you." She said biting into hers viciously.

DJ stood up sighing, "I expected that. I'll see you guys around."

He got an awkward hug from everyone seeing as half the campers were drugged and made his way to the Boat of Losers.

* * *

It was early in the morning and all six campers were asleep. In one cabin, Duncan was spread eagles, cover thrown everywhere, Geoff was curled up in a ball and Trent was snuggled and drooling on to his pillow. In the girl's cabin, Courtney was tossing and turning, while Bridgette slept soundly, Lindsay was sucking her thumb. Suddenly, the loud noise from an overhead helicopter woke the campers up, causing them all to slowly file out of their cabins.

"What do you want McLean?" Duncan yawned.

Chris ignored him, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Over the past six weeks, we've watched sixteen campers walk the dock of shame and get their butts kicked off the island by their fellow teammates. Sucks to be you."

He began to list them off one-by-one, each name accompanied by a short clip. "Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, Owen, Eva, Noah, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Harold, Beth, Tyler, Heather AGAIN, LeShawna, Gwen, Cody, and DJ!"

Chris flew his helicopter down and landed beside the girl's cabin. He got out and smiled as he approached the final six. "Only six of you remain, and after six weeks of bugs, crappy camp food, yucky bathrooms, and grueling challenges, our six finalists are about this close to losing it." He grinned holding his index finger and thumb close together but not touching them, "We actually thought up a bunch of ways to help you guys de-stress as a way to congratulate you for making it so far... THEN we decided that it would be way more fun if we handcuffed you guys together and see if we could push you guys over the edge."

"So we just have to spend the day handcuffed to each other." Courtney smiled, and looked at Duncan. "I can do that."

**CONFESSIONAL**

TRENT: I need to get rid of either Courtney or Duncan tonight; I don't know who's a bigger threat yet.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"That's just part of it. You and your partner will be competing in the Tri-Armed Triathlon."

"Tri-armed?" Geoff mumbled, "Like three arms?"

"Yep," Chris replied. "Three challenges, three teams, three arms per team. See where I'm going with this."

"So, I'm guessing we don't pick our teams?" Bridgette sighed.

"Nope."

"I'd rather not be handcuffed to anyone at all. What if their outfit doesn't match mine?" Lindsay pouted.

"Suit yourself, but the winning team gets invincibility tonight."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: Hopefully I get placed with either Courtney or Duncan, which would be very beneficially to my plans. Still though final six I can't believe I made it this far. I might even win this thing how cool would that be.

Geoff: Winning would definitely be really rad, I could throw the sickest party ever! And pay back my parents for the ruined roof and some college stuff I guess.

Courtney: Okay so I'm not exactly sure alliances or still on, I mean I guess everyone left is just really friendly, makes it easier for me to win. And for the record I definitely plan on winning.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

The campers were shown lined up at the mess hall with their respective partners, Geoff with Lindsay, Bridgette with Duncan, and Trent with Courtney.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: The final six can you believe this me in the final six, with my clumsiness I'd never thought I'd get this far. I kinda owe it all to Trent for letting me join his alliance, speaking of Trent he as a pretty awesome plan in the works.

Duncan: I'm not surprised I kinda figured I'd make it this far, I mean who else can you see winning this competiton.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"First of our three challenges, Competitive Chow-down!" Chris exclaimed.

"An ,eating challenge? Again?!" Courtney raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with the tri-armed-"

"IF!" Chris interrupted, "You'd let me finish?"

Courtney huffed but said nothing, and Chris continued again, "Each team will choose a feeder," the host explained with a grin, "and an eater. Eaters must put their hands behind them making it even more difficult for the feeders!"

Everyone glanced at their partner and back at Chris in worry as he continued, "One last thing," He pulled a large gold-colored, skeleton key from his pocket and held it up high. "This is the Wimp Key. A skeleton key that will open any handcuffs You'll be offered the Wimp Key at each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your teammate. But, if you choose to accept it, you'll both be eliminated."

"How do we win?" Duncan said.

"You have to be the first team to clear the platter given to you by Chef. The team with the most wins; wins invincibility!"

"Um, Greg you can be eater." Lindsay spoke up.

He looked up at her confused before nodded as he leaned against the table, "Its Geoff and okay cool."

"I'll be eater." Courtney spoke up

"What! No! I want to do it!" Trent protested.

"You, as if, do you not remember the last eating challenge?"

"The one that resulted in a tie."

"The one where they had to force feed you!" She shouted.

"I've gotten better since then."

"As if!"

"I'll arm wrestle you for it."

"So..."

"I can be eater." Bridgette piped up, "No biggie."

"It's your funeral!"

"HA!" Trent shouted, "I'm the eater!"

"Whatever!" Courtney snapped, "At least all the guys are the ones eating so far?"

"I'm actually eating…" Bridgette said.

"WHAT!" Courtney shouted before turning to Duncan, "She's a vegetarian, what if there's meat? She can't be the eater!"

"Hey!" Bridgette shouted, "Stick to your own team!"

"Actually Courtney's gotta point, what if there is meat?"

"I'm sure they won't be."

At that moment Chef placed down all their platters and both she and Duncan looked at the green chicken on the table. "You were saying?"

"Okay you can be eater."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: I know it wasn't part of the plan but what could I do? Everyone knows I'm a vegetarian. Besides we can't make it look too obvious anyway right?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

There was a green hairy chicken on one plate, a bowl full of an unknown orange mush, and two deserts that resembled slices of cake and quiche.

"That doesn't look too bad," Geoff commented as he eyed the plate before him. "I mean there is quiche."

Trent covered his mouth, "I think I might be sick."

"You better not!" Courtney snapped, glaring up at him.

"Sure you can handle this Duncan?"

"Course I can!"

"Three...two...one...eat!"

Courtney immediately began shoving food down Trent's throat, "Chew faster!"

"I can't. I .. need... slow down!"

"Slowing down is for losers," She barked back, shoving spoonfuls into him. "Now eat!"

Bridgette was taking her time, as she fed Duncan, not making it obvious. "Hurry up, it doesn't matter how big the spoon portions are."

Lindsay was feeding Geoff at a steady pace, who was stopping to comment on the food every now and then.

"I think I'm gonna-" Trent was cut off as Courtney shoved yet another piece of food in his mouth.

"Oh no you're not!"

"Just pick up the tray and feed it to me!" Duncan yelled, only for Courtney to overhear.

"Excellent idea Duncan!" She picked up the tray only for the bell to be rung.

"And the winners are Geoff and Lindsay!"

"DAMMIT TRENT!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: Ugh! That idiot! I have an iron stomach, he should've just let me do the eating challenge, and we would have won. Now those blonde idiots have won. I swear most of the people on this island just get on my nerves. No offense.

The camera zoomed out showing Trent sitting next to her with an annoyed look. "I'm right here you know."

Courtney turned to look at him smirking, "I know."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Ohh we won!" Lindsay cheered jumping up and down.

"Yeah...woah!" Geoff said as his handcuffed arm was yanked.

* * *

The scene was cut to the skeleton key being dangled by a Chris. "Anyone want the wimp key before part two!" he said, the camera zooming out to show him, and the campers on the Dock of Shame.

Trent and Courtney glared at each other daring the other to go for it.

"No, okay then. On the beach you will find three canoes, one for each team. Your challenge is to paddle your canoe, while wearing handcuffs, all the way to Boney Island! Once there, you will open a package that is waiting for you. _Go_!"

The teens ran for the beach nearly trampling Chris on the way there.

"Don't mess up this challenge Trent!" Courtney yelled back, as he pushed the canoe into the water.

"Wouldn't dream of it sunshine." He muttered and got in.

"We so totally go this in the bag." Geoff said.

"Yeah. I just wish we could relax." Lindsay smiled, "It'd be like a fun canoe ride."

"It is a canoe ride."

"Exactly!"

Duncan and Bridgette were fiercely paddling, gaining the lead when Bridgette yanked her hand in, and dropping the oar. "Ah! Cramp!"

"You okay?" He asked turning around.

She nodded shaking her head, "Yeah I just got a really bad cramp. Oh crap! The oar!"

"You lost the oar!" Duncan shouted.

"Relax, I'll paddle with my hand!" She said, and he sighed and continued on his way.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: Something fishy is going off and I'm gonna find out what. Or it's just Bridgette, she is a surf freak. No offense.

The camera panned out to show Bridgette, "None taken."'

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Trent and Courtney reached the shore, first and ran up to the backpack before Trent pulling out a very familiar piece of a statue and nearly dropped it in shock. The ground began to shake, and dust began to fly as a helicopter hovered above.

"Welcome to the second part of the second challenge!" Chris announced into his megaphone. "Back in episode ten, eleven don't care, Beth stole the Boney Island tiki doll."

"Didn't she put it back?" Duncan asked him and Bridgette having just arrived at the shore.

"She lied," He told them. "She broke it up and flushed it down the septic tank!"

"Eww!" Was heard from all four campers while Trent held his piece of the statue far away from him, "Dude!"

"I know! The pieces in those bags need to be returned to the Cave, of Treacherous Terror! And you'll want to make it quick, 'cause the longer you have the doll, the worse your luck."

"That doesn't sound too hard!" Geoff said as he and Lindsay showed up.

"Oh yeah! One of you has to piggyback the other!"

Geoff turned to Lindsay, "Well hope on girl, times a wasting!"

She did as commanded and he grabbed a map and a piece of a statue before running away.

"We'll take turns."Courtney commanded, "You shouldn't be all that heavy. I'm pretty athletic."

"Well I'll carry you first." Trent sighed, and grabbed a map and the two of them were off.

Bridgette grabbed a map and climbed onto Duncan's back, "Tell me when or if you wanna switch."

"Got it!"

With that the two of them ran off as well.

Trent came to a stop, as they reached the cave dropping Courtney on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for."

Trent merely sighed panting for breathe and pointed at the cave, Courtney nodded and grabbed her statue throwing it in the cave and turned back to Trent tapping her foot.

"Well?"

"Can't too tired."

At that moment a monstrous roar was heard from the cave, Courtney had hit a wooly beaver when she threw her statue in. They both let out screams of terror and began running for their lives as it chased after them.

On the other side Duncan and Bridgette showed up, going to the mouth of the cave and dropping the statue before running away before anything could come up and attack them.

A few seconds later, Lindsay and Geoff showed up, Lindsay pointing out the two other statues, "Oh no they got here before us!"

"Chill brah! It's all good. The plan will still work, there are four of us and two of them, no matter what one of them are getting eliminated tonight. Heck we don't even have to win immunity!"

"Oh that's right."

Geoff reached into his pocket throwing the statue into the cave, and turned around and ran back to the beach.

* * *

"And that's a point to Duncan and Bridgette! Since Courtney and Trent failed to carry a partner while running for their lives." Chris smirked.

"Oh shut it!"

"If either Duncan and Bridgette or Geoff and Lindsay win they win immunity."

"And if we win?" Trent asked.

Chris snorted, "Not likely, but if you win nobody wins immunity and it's a free for all!"

The three teams were each positioned behind a picnic table covered with a tarp. The shapes of various different objects could be seen under the tarps. Chris walked by behind the teams and looked over each of the tables.

"So," Chris continued, "Been a spectacular day so far? Lots of whining, carnivorous beavers, but! It's time for someone to win this thing."

He pulled off the tarp revealing heads of the former contestants all made of wood, Heather had two and Lindsay even had won from where she had been eliminated the first time.

"Look it's me!" Lindsay said picking up her head, "I look so pretty!"

"The Totem Pole of Shame, and Humiliation!" A cut was shown wear the heads were arranged in the correct order with DJ on top and Ezekiel on the bottom. "Your task is a simple one that will test your memory. You need to create a totem pole by stacking these wooden heads of the eliminated campers on top of each other. First elimination goes on the bottom; most recent elimination goes on top. I think you can figure out the rest."

Duncan picked up Harold's head grinning, "Ah good times."

"Not for him. You guys were horrible to him!" Bridgette snapped.

"Only for like a day or two. Most of the time I forgot the dork existed and let's not forget you didn't do anything to stop me1"

Bridgette opened her mouth to protest only to realize he was right and sighed, "Whatever put him down he's not up next."

"Look its Owen!" Geoff said holding it up, "Miss the lovable little-okay not so little goofball. He was always ready to party!"

"I know right!" Lindsay said before picking up a head, "You know who I don't miss. This witch!" She held u a head of Heather, "She was so mean!"

"Tell me about it!"

Trent picked up Izzy's head chuckling to himself, "Talk about loony."

Courtney quirked a small smile, "tell me about it. She and rageaholic Eva should be best friends."

"Was it Katie or Sadie who got voted out next...?" Duncan asked

"Katie!" Bridgette piped up, "Or crap was it Sadie?"

"No! You're doing it all wrong, it was Tyler then Beth!" Courtney snapped.

"Pretty sure it was Beth then Tyler!"

"Well you're wrong!"

"Am not!"

"Look its Cody!" Geoff said, "Little dude helped me get with my bra! Stay cool dude!"

"Geoff we only have on left, which means DJ's next!"

He looked around realizing she was right, "Oh coolio dude!"

DJ was placed on top, as Chris hit a bell, "The winners of the challenge and invincibility are Geoff and Lindsay!"

* * *

"Trent your planned work!" Lindsay squealed

"What plan?" Courtney seethed.

Geoff tried to stop her, "Lindsay no-"

"Our plan, Bridgette and Trent stopped you guys from wining so we could win invincibility and vote one of you guys off. We're in a secret alliance."

"Hence the term secret Lindsay?" Bridgette sighed.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry!" Courtney screeched, "Sorry! Of all the sneaky underhanded-"

"Well that was exciting day!" Chris interrupted, "Time for the dock of shame! Which I'm sure will be interesting, who knew Trent could be such a master mind. When I call your name come get your marshmallow."

* * *

**VOTE!**

**Also Playa Day Losers should they actually vote for someone they want off, or have it be an accident again?**

**Also remember that episode where the coconut was eliminated, yeah I'm not doing that so pick a character to return or I'll choose randomly. Reason why it's part of Owen's imagination, Owen isn't here so yeah.**

**Rankings.**

**Ezekiel: 22nd.**

**Sadie: 21st.**

**Katie: 20nd.**

**Justin: 19th.**

**Owen: 18th.**

**Eva: 17th.**

**Noah: 16th.**

**Heather: 15th.**

**Izzy: 14th.**

**Lindsay: 13th.**

**Harold: 12th.**

**Beth: 11th.**

**Tyler: 10th.**

**Heather: 9th.**

**LeShawna: 8th.**

**Gwen: 7th.**

**Cody: 6th.**

**DJ: 5TH.**


	22. After the Dock of Shame

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, **Gwen,** **Heather,** Lindsay, **LeShawna, Noah,** **Cody, Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, **Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ.**

**Bold=Eliminated**.

* * *

Question everyone who voted for Trent did you read the last chapter, and notice his plan. Trent is in an alliance with, Geoff, Bridgette and Lindsay. That's four against two, Duncan and Courtney. He won't get voted off because he actually treats his Alliance members nicely and is actually gonna take them with him to the finals. So that means Courtney is out seeing as she was the one who got more votes minus Trent. Sorry to all those who wanted Trent. I also asked if the losers should vote off somebody they like accidentally or actually vote off somebody they want off and none of you guys answered, which could've been used to vote of Trent so sorry again.

This is the Playa Dey Losers episodes and I haven't decided who's leaving at all yet. So um when it gets to that point I'll just use a randomizer or something.

* * *

"Well I only have on marshmallow in my hand." Chris said.

Duncan and Courtney glanced at each other before turning back and glaring at the mastermind behind this all Trent who smiled sheepishly.

"And the last marshmallow goes too…

"Duncan!"

"TRENT! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Courtney shouted and ran for him only to get dragged off, down the dock, "I'll get even! You hear me! I'll get you!"

Duncan watched her go frowning, "Man this really sucks."

As the boat started pulling out, Duncan ran down to the dock throwing her a small wooden carving, "Wait! Courtney I made this for you!"

She caught it staring down at the wooden skull, "Aw-it's a little creepy and weird but I love it. Thanks! I'll be rooting for you."

As the boat pulled out of sight, Duncan clenched his teeth, Trent was a dead man.

* * *

"Today is a very special episode of Total Drama Island. For weeks you've been watching Duncan, Trent, Lindsay, Bridgette and Geoff make their way to the final five."

As Chris narrated from the Dock of Shame, the final five could be seen in the background doing various antics. Geoff ran out the Mess Hall door leaning over the railing as he threw up, while at the same time Duncan ran out of the communal washrooms as a bear chased after him and ran off screen, "It's been a long seven weeks for these campers." Chris said while, Duncan ran on screen this time followed by Trent who was also being chased by the bear.

"So we decided to give them a day off and allow them to enjoy all that Camp Wawanakwa has to offer." The camera moved to the lake shooing Bridgette and swimming the lake, while Lindsay was sitting on the dock, she reached over to give Bridgette a hand standing up and screamed and dropped her when she saw the various leeches attached to her body.

"But have you ever wondered what happens to the campers after they walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave the camp? Where are these losers living? How are they spending their time? And who do they think deserves to win the hundred grand?"

Chris held up a shiny treasure chest full of gold and chuckled. "Well the rejects are about to let it all hang out. You don't wanna miss a single second of it! Coming up, right here on TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!"

Chris boarded a jet ski in front of the dock and sped off spraying water on the camera

When the Jet Ski pulled up he was on a very nice looking luxury resort. "Welcome to Playa Des Losers! The all-inclusive luxury resort where our losers are sent after they're voted out, where they come to lick their wounds," LeShawna and Gwen were shown, sitting on some lounge chairs by the pool, with Courtney sitting nearby muttering about revenge, "and accept their fates as reality show has-beens."

* * *

Justin was shown on a high dive and winked at the camera before doing a graceful dive, off the board.

"When we're down to two final competitors," Chris continued, "Their fate will be in the hands of these 17 losers."

Katie, Sadie, and Noah were shown sitting at a pool bar in the pool while Katie and Sadie gushed over Justin.

"He is so cute!" Sadie said, sighing over Justin, and suddenly she fell right into the waters, getting Noah wet.

"He is just soooo cute," Sadie commented as Justin climbed out of the pool, she sighed leaning over and fell in the pool splashing water on Noah.

"Get my shirt wet why don't you?" Noah muttered sarcastically.

Sadie giggled, "Sorry Noah." She floated in the water, "You guys should come in it's so nice." The viewpoint shifted underwater showing their legs as dangerous music started to play, Sadie jerked in the water looking around, "Ow! Something bit me."

Katie lifted her feet up from the water in fear, "Was it a shark?"

"Sharks don't swim in chlorinated water brainiac." Noah muttered,

Sadie nodded in agreement, "Noah's right. Besides, I think I saw the sharks getting facials."

The scene switched showing Beth with the sharks getting mud facials, before switching back to the three of them, Sadie now back up on the pool table, legs also up in fear.

"If it wasn't a shark, what was it?" Katie asked. Suddenly, Izzy came from the water, and chuckled a bit.

"Hehe, sorry about that." She grinned, "I just had the urge to bite something, have you ever felt that? Like you just have to sink your teeth into something? Maybe that's how sharks feel, huh?"

One of the Sharks was then shown lifting one Cucumber to shrug at the camera, and then put it back on and continued relaxing, "Okay Bye!" Izzy waved then went back underwater.

"As you can see." Chris said, "Our Former Campers are quite comfortable here at our Luxury Resort!" Heather was shown in the hot tub along with Ezekiel who was slowly creeping up to her. She punched him in the head driving him away before turning to the camera, "I still can't believe I got voted off TWICE! But...I guess this place is kinda nice."

"Can you believe this place is right around the corner from that crappy campground?" Gwen said to the camera relaxing on a beach chair besides LeShawna.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" LeShawna sighed, "A sister could get use to this."

Cody walked up to a grill, grinning, "I know right. It's awesome here. No crazy challenges or nasty food and I've been working on my tan. "He unfortunately only had a really bad sunburn.

"I love being here!" Owen agreed, sitting next to him was Izzy. "I met this crazy amazing chickette here."

"Oh big O!" She waved him with her arm before the two of them started making out.

"Now this is much more suited to my needs!" Justin said, sitting by the edge of the pool, "If I'd known about this place, I would've gotten my butt kicked off in the first episode!"

Ezekiel was shown in the hot tub again with a Golden 'Z' necklace around his neck. "Yo Yo Yo, Dawg, check it out!" He said, "Being Famous has totally changed my life! I'm just kickin' it, yo, got me some fly bling too, ya like?"

Nobody said anything except for Izzy's coughing as she was found in the pool once again, "Look, somebody's bathing suit!"

"Um, I think that's yours Izzy." Katie replied.

Izzy looked down under water before looking up, "Haha it is!" She then swam under inwardly flashing everybody. Courtney was angrily sitting on a beach chair and flipping through a book or magazine of some sort. She then tossed her book aside.

"I don't care how nice this place is; I'm not supposed to be here!" She said angrily. "Trent's got an army of dumb blondes working for him! When I get my hands on him I'll ring his neck. Him and his stupid alliance partners!" She stood up glaring at the camera, "You hear me Trent, when I get my hands on you, you are dead! You and your little blondes too!"

The scene went to Harold, who was right by the buffet table. "Funny, I was actually gonna change the votes to stay on the island but I didn't get a chance too. Kind of glad I didn't now." Courtney was shown ripping a light pole out of the ground and breaking it rage over her knee, "I'd probably be dead right now."

DJ was show lounging on a chair next to Ezekiel, "Some people just take things way to seriously. Me I'm plenty happen to be off of that show."

"Yeah I made it to seventh place which wasn't too bad I guess." Noah's voice turned sarcastic, "Apparently I wasn't Bossy, Manipulative, or Dangerous enough to make it through. You can't say I wasn't a team player though."

Katie snorted before speaking up, "Can I say hi to my Peeps back home? What's up Toronto?"

"We're having so much fun here! This resort ROCKS!" Sadie piped up.

"I'm in the Middle of Filing a Lawsuit for Wrongful Termination of Competition!" Courtney explained, "These people are Witnesses! I was unfairly kicked off!"

"I didn't see a thing man." Tyler replied.

"Ya got me." DJ added.

Noah smirked, "Must have missed that episode."

"What's she talking about?" Katie asked Sadie.

"Didn't see it." Eva walked by, lifting her weights, "Don't Care."

"AW!" Courtney was shocked, "You ALL know what happened!"

"Hey, Give it a break already eh, I got kicked off in the very first-", Courtney smacked Ezekiel to the ground cutting him off when Beth walked up to her.

"You would've just gotten kicked off in another episode; no one liked you that much." She shrugged as Courtney gasped.

"That is so not true! Everyone likes me; I used to be a C.I.T!" At that moment a coconut dropped onto Courtney's head, "This is a coconut; we're in Muskoka, people. If you're going to drop props on my head, at least make them geographically correct!" Suddenly a pile of Snow and Eskimo were dropped right onto Courtney, burying her underneath.

The scene switched to Eva piling steaks, "How would I characterize my experience? Easy. It sucked! The show was stupid." She was silent before speaking up again. "The only good thing about this place is that I've gotten better in my Anger Management sessions."

"Did I get anything out of this experience?" Noah addressed the camera, "No, it was completely and totally uneventful."

"He kissed a Guy!" Izzy piped up.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did...!"

"Did. **Not**!"

"Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did!"

Justin cleared his throat, "I can break this tie. He totally did." The flashback of Noah kissing Cody on the ear and screaming was then shown.

"I have no comment."

"So Justin if you could say anything to one of the Five Remaining Campers, what would it be?" Chris asked.

"I'd tell Lindsay that she was looking good and that even if she doesn't win she'll still be the second hottest person in the world and that together we'll be the world's hottest couple."

"Wow!" Gwen muttered, "Conceited much."

Justin shrugged "I'm only speaking the truth."

* * *

"So, you have seen how the losers are spending their time! Now it's time to find out what they think of the Final Five!"

"Trent is an evil, manipulative little jerk! It's ALL his fault I'm here." Courtney snapped

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad. Besides, Heather was away worse." LeShawna said.

"I'm girth here" Heather snapped.

"I know! At least Trent isn't a bitch to his alliance members or his team."

"I was not!"

"You kissed two girl's boyfriends to win, that's pretty low." Izzy pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" Heather snapped.

**"**Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Izzy said and just stayed in the water before, "Ah..."

Tyler, Katie, Sadie, and Noah all shouted and lift their feet out the water while everyone else moved away from the pool.

"Ewe, Izzy!" Noah piped up.

"That is so gross!" Heather frowned

**"**What? It's _chlorinated_! Sheesh!"

"Oh whatever, I still can't believe that idiot Lindsay made it further than me! She doesn't even have a brain!"

"Hey, don't talk about her that way!" Justin snapped.

"I'll talk about here any way I want." Heather glared.

Gwen rolled her eyes and subtly pushed Heather into the pull, high fiving with Justin, "She may not have made the best decisions but at least she always had pure intentions."

"Just throwing a few strips on the barbie. That means you, Noah!" Izzy said, "Haha, anyway Trent's really smart for that he has all the blondes under his control like Hitler!"

"Everyone just stared at her in silence before DJ spoke up, "I don't think he's been all that sneaky. He just has a good plan going on for him."

Courtney blushed, "Who would I like to win? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'd have to pick Duncan, but don't tell the others though, ok?"

The camera panned out to show everyone already surrounding her with grins as Izzy spoke up, "Oh, we already know. You were all over him!"

**"**My golden lab drools less over a steak." Noah smirked

"Oh shut up!" She snapped

"Duncan. I hate that guy. He made me pee my pants. He drew on my face with a marker. He strung my underwear up a flag pole and put hot sauce in them and then fed them to me in an underwear sandwich." Harold scowled, sitting by the pool, "he's the one person i don't want to win."

"Duncan's not as tough as he seems." LeShawna spoke up rolling her eyes.

"Well I think he's pretty cruel." Beth frowned, "Anyone that treats deer or trees badly, is not a friend to Deer or to Trees!"

**"**I don't think anyone's giving Duncan enough credit; he woke up from a monster nap and helped us win the dodge ball challenge." DJ added.

Tyler nodded, "O.K., that's true. That was some sick prison strategy he pulled out of his butt."

Eva also agreed with them**. "**He had all five of you wailing on one opponent at the same time. I like his style."

**"**We all know who you want to win?" Leshawna smirked, nudging Gwen who blushed.

**"**Yeah, Geoff's definitely my choice."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I mean, come on! Yeah, he's nice, but nice isn't tough. I was tough...it should be me."

Noah sighed annoyed, "You're here...you lost! Get over it!"

Courtney merely glared and threw her glasses at him

"I gotta go with Geoff!" Owen spoke up, "Dude lives to party!"

"Yeah he's a cool guy, but he's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box." Katie added.

"Between him and Lindsay I don't know who's more of an idiot!" Heather spoke up.

"HEY!" Gwen and Justin both shouted standing up.

"Geoff was really nice too." Cody added.

"Dumb blondes are always nice." Heather snorted.

"I'm warning you!"

"Enough about Geoff, let's talk about Bridgette." Cody brought up.

"She was tough, plays hard, and tells it like it is. I like how she carries herself." Eva admitted.

"I think she is so fetch!", Sadie said back at the bar.

"She has the best style!" Katie said, "We've been friends since the beginning!"

Noah floated by on his back, "You weren't even on the same team!"

"Whatever!"

"I did like the way she sabotaged Duncan in the last challenge by losing her paddle. Anyone who can up with something like that gets my vote!"

"I'd vote for Bridgette." Cody spoke up. "She was really nice."

* * *

Day turned into night as the campers all sat by the pool; a peaceful silence surrounded them until DJ spoke up.

"So" he began, "Who do you guys wanna pick to win if you could vote right now?"

"Can I pick Sadie?" Katie asked happily, sitting on a pool chair as Sadie floated over to her.

"Aww, you'd pick me and not you?" Sadie replied

"Duh, you can't vote for yourself that's tacky!"

"Kay, I'll vote for you to win, and you vote for me to win!"

"Ahem" Courtney said, "Girls, you have to be IN the Final Five to get a vote, remember?"

"Oh, well I vote for Geoff!" Owen piped up.

"I can't decide between, Bridgette or Geoff." Tyler said. "Both are really cool!"

"Geoff, definitely." Gwen mumbled.

"I would vote Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed, "But still, I should be in the Final Five!"

"I think Lindsay should win!" Beth suddenly said.

"She's like Trent's puppy, kind of. I mean I guess she's cool and all." Noah muttered,

"Well, I agree with Beth." Justin said, "Lindsay is pretty awesome and way smarter than everyone thinks."

"I think anyone's givin' Duncan enough credit!" DJ suddenly added in, "Dude's tough, I once saw him pin down a grizzly bear."

"Bro's gotta point"! Tyler said, "He's got some wicked athletic skills"!

"I think none of them should win!" Heather snapped, "They're all useless idiots!"

At that moment Chris appeared in a puff of smoke, "Alright rejects. It is time, for the most unexpected twist of all time! Tonight, you will be voting off the next camper of Total Drama Island!

"No Way!" Gwen responded.

"Here's how it's gonna work! There are _no_ marshmallows. I am gonna ask you, one by one, _who_ you would like to join you here tonight, at Playa Des Losers. Katie and Sadie, since you share a brain, I'll ask you both! Who would you like to vote for?"

"Oh, I miss Lindsay she had a killer fashion sense!" Sadie suddenly exclaimed, as a bell dinged.

"Oh that'd be so much fun to have her here! Definitely Lindsay!" Katie said in agreement with Sadie. The bell dinged again, and everyone gasped.

"Why are you voting her off?!" Courtney exclaimed, "If you LIKE Lindsay" the bell dinged again, "Leave her in!"

"That's three votes Lindsay!" Chris stated.

"What! That wasn't my vote!" Courtney glared, "I wanted to vote for Trent!" Ding a bell went off.

"She can vote twice!"

"Well I vote for Gwen, Lindsay, Duncan, Trent, and Geoff! But mostly Lindsay and Gwen!" Several rings went off as Heather finished.

The campers looked at each other for a second before shouts of names could be heard coming out, everyone trying to vote off contestants they didn't like or just mess with people.

"QUIET!" Chris said, "Okay, let's tally up the votes. That's four votes for Duncan, Lindsay and Trent. And three votes for Bridgette and Geoff."

"Last vote decides."

At that moment a parrot opened it's mouth, "Sqwak! Polly want a...

* * *

** VOTE. I honestly have no clue.  
**


	23. Camp Castaways

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, **Gwen,** **Heather,** **Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah,** **Cody, Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, **Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ.**

**Bold=Eliminated**.

**Sorry guys no Noah, I'll just make the extra challenge a reward challenge. Kinda wanna do more with Noah, I also felt like it was a cop-out.**

**Thinking if I should have only readers with accounts vote from now on since I think some guest are reviewing more than once.**

* * *

At that moment a parrot opened its mouth, "Sqwak! Polly want a...Lindsay!"

"NOO!"

* * *

At Camp Wawanakwa, Chef pushed a shocked and confused Lindsay down the Dock of Shame. She was shoved into the boat and as the scene changed, she stood on the docks of Playa Dey Losers, with the same shocked expression. Chris smiled and put a hand on her shoulder as he looked at the camera.

"And with that, we're down to four! Tune in next week to see the dramatic almost conclusion of TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!"

Lindsay couldn't do anything but stare at the camera in shock, while a parrot was heard off scream. "Rawk! Lindsay!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island," Chris exclaimed, behind him a large storm was taking place, rain pouring down as he stood under his umbrella. "We've prepared a very bizarre episode for you today that's chock full of surprises. For instance, take this weather. Rain isn't an easy thing to control, let me tell ya. But, we figured our four remaining campers were gettin' off way too easy. So, we pulled some strings, and voila!"

A bolt of lightning came down behind him and he yelped dropping his umbrella. Meanwhile the scene changed to the campers sitting outside their cabins. Duncan was whittling away a stick, Trent strummed his guitar and Bridgette was teaching Geoff how to play games with his hands when the loudspeaker turned on and Chris' voice was heard.

"Listen up, campers! One of the most grueling challenges of any summer camp experience is the dreaded rain day, where all activities with even the remotest possibility of being fun are canceled, in favor of the excruciatingly boring Craft Tent! The forecast for tomorrow? Rain, rain, and more rain, followed by rain."

"This oughta be fun." Duncan muttered.

"See you all in the Craft Tent tomorrow, at 0700 hours!"

"Might as well hit the hay." Trent sighed, "Doubt there'll be any challenges today!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: So it kinda sucks being the only girl left, and I sorta feel bad voting off Courtney, Duncan's been glaring at everyone ever since but he's especially made Trent's life hell. I feel bad but better him then me

**END CONFESSIONAL**

With the rain showing no signs of letting up the four campers decided to take refuge in their cabins. Bridgette hesitated at her door, biting her lip something Geoff noticed and being the good heated guy that he was.

"Yo Bridgette! You can stay in our cabin for the night! Or I could stay with you!"

"Um, you mind staying with me? Duncan kinda scares the crap out of me!"

"No problem bra!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: Okay, so Bridgette's chill and all but my heart's been captured by another babe. Still she was alone and I could kinda tell the storm freaked her out so you know why not stay with her?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

As the rain continued the campgrounds began to flood, as the camera panned up to the sky, where it was currently now sunny. The next morning Chef was shown ringing a bell, standing on the porch with a pot of something when Chef rode up on an ATV

"Hey Chef, you seen the campers?"

"No!" He replied. "And I peeled a whole bag of rotten spuds!" he said, lifting up his pot and showing him the rotten vegetables

The host scratched his chin. "Hmm, I can't find them either!" Chris took a look around, "Come to think of it, I can't even find their cabins!" The camera zoomed out to show an empty clearing indicating that the cabins were, indeed, missing. All that remained were some pieces of concrete and a few cinder blocks.

Meanwhile the footage switched to show a cabin, floating along with some other things, chairs, animals on tables and more importantly the bunk bed Geoff and Bridgette were sleeping on. Duncan, yawned as he walked out the cabin unaware of it floating, he took a step and fell into the lake. His yell woke up Bridgette and Geoff who shouted, and fell from the top bunk, as Bridgette fell from the bottom. Trent opened the door running and stopping just in time to avoid falling into the lake.

"What's going on?" Bridgette asked.

"Beats me!"

"I think the camp flooded overnight." Trent explained.

"This is stupid." Duncan frowned, he opened his mouth to say more but shut up when a shark fin swam past him, he screamed and he along with Geoff and Bridgette raced for the cabin as the shark ate through the bunk bed.

The scene changed to show the cabin at an odd angle, as the teens stepped onto an island. Duncan took a look around and snorted, "This is so ridiculous, it's almost funny. Obviously this is just one of Chris' crappy sets."

"Like a challenge?" Bridgette sighed in relief, "and I bet the producers will send a team to rescue us soon!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chris: I just want to say that my props are not cheesy. I lost three interns putting those rocks into place. And as for that rescue team, nuh-uh. Those campers are on their own.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chris and Chef were shown still standing outside the mess hall. "So I guess that means craft day is canceled," he shrugged. "Anyway, I'm starved. Let's eat!"

"You actually wanna eat this slop?!" Chef asked in shock looking at his pot.

"Yeah, right!" Chris rolled his eyes, "I meant the breakfast buffet back at _our_ camp."

"Cool." Chef gave him a thumbs up and began to chuckle. Chris also started to chuckle and playfully pushed Chef. He pushed Chris back. When Chris pushed back a bit harder, Chef's smile fell and he pushed him hard enough to knock him off camera.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: Wasn't all bad, if you like ignore the snakes, and the birds and all that stuff.

Trent: I have never been so terrified in my life. They left us alone on that island to die.

Duncan: Yeah, that wasn't a very fun experience especially after it turned out to be all for not.

Bridgette: In the end it wasn't so bad, I mean we all made friends.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Or not! It's obvious this is a challenge. If you bozos wanna sit out here fine by me."

As he walked into the forest Trent turned to look at his fellow alliance members, "Well I think it's time we flew solo. I've taken you as far as I could."

"Technically we took ourselves here man." Geoff pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find shelter." Trent said, walking away, "Just in case on the off chance Duncan is right."

"Wait!" Bridgette shouted out, "We should...stick together." She turned spotting Geoff, "You're staying right?"

"Um sure I guess." he shrugged.

"Score!" Duncan said with a smile as he looked up, a large wooden tree house, with a ladder leading up to its front porch. "I just hit the jackpot. I'll just camp out here and I'll have won the challenge in no time.

"Not too shabby." Duncan muttered climbing up he opened the door, only for a skeleton to drop from the ceiling and let out a shout, falling off the tree house with a loud crash. He got up and spotted a T-Rex skeleton, and screamed again backing away from it in fear.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chris: The T-Rex skull was my idea. Did you see the look on his face? THAT was worth every intern."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff, Trent, and Bridgette had now joined Duncan in the tree house, having been drawn by his screams. They were currently arguing on whether or not it was real.

"It's just a prop!" Duncan muttered kicking it, "All this is fake, like Boney Island! It's a challenge like I said earlier."

"What if you're wrong?" Bridgette asked, "It could be real. We should make a raft and leave."

Geoff shook his head, "No dude, we should go check it out! Figure out where we are exactly."

"If we are stranded on a deserted island," Trent piped up, "We should stay here so the producers can find us. In fact, we should really build a fire to make it easier for them; you know they need all the help they can get."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chris and Chef: I'm gonna let that one slide.

Trent: Maybe I should've tried to keep us all together, but I kinda needed a break. Besides no offense to the others, but they lose I'm one step closer to winning.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"New rule every camper for themselves!" Duncan said, "You guys can do whatever I'm staying here!"

"Fine by me." Trent said.

"I'm down with that." Geoff added

"I guess." Bridgette muttered, as all four of them split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

Geoff cut through the bushes, as he picked up the fruit. "I wonder if it's safe to eat?"

He shrugged and took a bite out of a pink looking fruit, "Taste fine to me!"

* * *

Duncan dropped out of his tree house, as Bridgette looked up, "Decided to help?"

"No."

"I just wanna find some food if you must know. Don't even think about stealing my hideout"

"Nobody's gonna steal your hideout, we're all alone out here!"

A loud, roar filled the air and caused both of them to hug each other in fear. "Or not." She mumbled.

The scene cut to Chef blowing into a conch shell, producing the howling roar that had echoed through the area. "Brunch is served," he stated calmly, lowering the shell.

"Aaah, brunch," Chris said happily. "Such a civilized meal, don't you think? You've already digested your brekkie, but you're not quite ready for lunch. Ooo-hoo-hooo," he lit up, swiping his finger through a thick yellow sauce, "hollandaise! You've outdone yourself, Chef!" He stuck the sauce in his mouth and pulled his finger out with a faint pop.

Chef smiled and sounded the conch again, the scene cutting back to the campers as the roaring sound once again filled the air.

* * *

"NICE TRY CHRIS!" Duncan shouted, before walking off, with the bow and arrow he had made. He let out a sigh and shot it off before frowning.

"Oh man! I have no idea where that thing went! Note to self...make more than one arrow next time."

The arrow hit Geoff who let out scream covering his head, "Head hunters!" He looked up and spotted a coconut tree and grinned, "Dinner!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chef: Why would there be palm trees out here? We're in Nothern Ontario.

Chris: They were props from the big Assic Park movie. What? We're on a budget.

Chris: Note to viewers at home, when finding mysterious fruit on a mysterious island it'd be best not to ingest it. It may cause hallucinations and psychotic behavior

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan came back into the clearing carrying an egg, noticing Bridgette was done with her raft. "Wow you actually finished it."

Bridgette started pushing it toward the lake, "Yep, good luck!"

Duncan looked down at his egg, making a quick decision. "Wait! I'll trade you one omelet for a ride!"

"Sure."

"Wait." Trent said, "Looking up from his fire he'd been working on, "You're just leaving?"

"Yep."

"Time to go our separate ways right Trent?" Bridgette smiled

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: Maybe I shouldn't have ended or alliance so quickly

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"So...

"So..."

Bridgette took a look around as the raft stopped before frowning, "Oh no were back were we started!"

"This means no egg for you!" Duncan said running on the island.

Bridgette watched him go and turned to her raft only for a shark to jump up and eat it with that she let out a sigh heading for the tree house, some shelter was better than none.

Meanwhile, back at Chris and Chef's camp, Chris played limbo while Chef banged on a drum in the background.

"Ah, fun in the great outdoors." Chris continued going back and forth, leaning under the bar. "To bad the interns couldn't make it. We should send them a video of this. Good times."

Duncan was walking with his egg when a giant shadow swooped over him he looked up to see a giant bird flying for him and let out a scream dropping the egg as he ran into the undergrowth, and bumped into Bridgette and Geoff who grinned.

"GUYS! YOU'RE ALIVE! I thought the head hunters had gotten to you all by now. Or you're all mirages." He said cheerfully hugging them.

"What's with him?" Duncan asked.

Trent made his way into the clearing and blinked in confusion, "Um what's going on?"

Before he could say anything a giant snake dropped down from the trees and four remaining contestants all let out screams of terror and climbed up into the tree house.

* * *

Chris and Chef sat playing cards when Chris looked pondering on a thought, "So, Chef, how do you think the campers are doing on their deserted island?"

Chef tapped his chin for a second before shrugging, "Anything could have happened to them by now. Mauled by bears, fallen off a cliff, starved to death."

As Chef continued to talk Chris grew more and more nervous, "Maybe I should check on the monitors and see what kind of footage we got."

Chef pulled him into a hug, "Chris, man, you are one dedicated host. You're an inspiration."

**"**Thanks, man."

* * *

"Woah! So _that's_ what you went to juvie hall for." Bridgette said

Duncan frowned, "Yeah, but at least it's not as bad as what Trent did"

Trent rolled his eyes," I admit, it was a little harsh, but it doesn't come close to what Geoff did."

Geoff merely shrugged, "What can I say?"

"Uhhh." Bridgette interrupted, standing up and looking out the tree house window. "Is it just me, or is there more smoke coming from over there?"

"There is!" Trent exclaimed, "It's probably the campgrounds!"

"Yeah but how do we get to it, in case you've both forgotten there's a giant python trying to kill us!" Duncan shouted

"I got this!" Geoff said, jumping off the railing and landing on the python crushing it.

The rest followed him to the ground staring at Geoff in awe and confusion. "Well that's one way to do it." Trent mumbled.

"Well I don't know about you suckers but I'm winning this challenge!" Duncan said and started raising for the smoke

The remaining three campers exchanged glances before falling after Duncan, in a bid for the win, Duncan burst out from the bushes, surprising Chris and Chef. "Oh yeah," he cheered, "I got here first! I win the challenge!" The other three campers emerged not long after.

"Hey guys," Chris smiled, "it's about time you showed up!"

"Hey, I won the challenge, right?" Duncan asked. "We were supposed to get back here first, right?"

The host shrugged. "Ehhhhh, not really, I kinda just wanted to see what you guys would do if you thought you were stranded on a deserted island for the day. Figured I'd just pick you all up later and go from there."

"Wait, I did all that for nothin'?" Duncan sighed.

"Woah that sucks."

"Where are we, anyway?" Bridgette asked.

"It's our production crew's secret location," Chris explained as the camera panned around the area, showing a truck, the tent, and the buffet table, as well as the helicopter parked in the background and a bear eating a sandwich. The campers gasped, and the host continued, annoyance now laced in his voice. "Or was a secret until now."

"So what was with the T-Rex skull, and the monster goose?" Duncan asked.

Chris chuckled. "Oh, those were just left over from a dinosaur movie set."

"So we were out there all day," Bridgette clarified, temper rising, "Thinking we were stranded, while you two were only a few hundred feet away?!"

It began to rain again, drenching the four contestants as Chris continued, "Yeah, pretty much!" Chris said as he and Chef retreated into their trailer. "Sorry, I'd invite you in, but there's only room for six," he told them. "Also there was a challenge reward but none of you really won. So I'll see you guys tomorrow! Have fun finding shelter!"

He slammed the trailer door shut, and the gaping campers looked from it to the thundering sky above.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: Well since our cabins are gone guess we're stuck here for the night.

Duncan: Sometimes I really hate that mine

Geoff: I'm just glad all that craziness wore off, haha don't eat strange bright fruit at home kids

Trent: Never sign up for a reality show again.

E**ND CONFESSIONAL**


	24. Are We There Yeti

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, **Gwen,** **Heather,** **Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah,** **Cody, Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold, **Trent,** Sadie, **Duncan, **Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ.**

**Bold=Eliminated**.

**Sorry for the lackluster chapter but some episodes are harder to write than others.**

* * *

Camp Wawankawa was shown, sun shining brightly, birds flying by, little woodland creatures hopping along. The scene cut to Geoff lying on his back, a small puddle of drool forming in his mouth, as a bird drank from it. Bridgette was on her side curled up onto a ball as a fly buzzed buy her ear and she waved it off only for a frog to jump on her head and snatch up the fly before flying away.

Trent was on his stomach as a squirrel brushed its tail in front of his face making him sneeze and scare the squirrel while a butterfly landed on Duncan's nose he tried to brush it off but failed as a frog jumped on his stomach and ate the butterfly before landing on his face and jumping off waking him up.

"Wha-Where are we?"

The four campers were in the middle of the woods, as the other three campers woke up confused.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Chris!"

The sound of a helicopter caught their attention as Chef came down on a rope ladder, "Quiet! How you got here is not your concern."

"Um where's Chris?" Bridgette asked softly.

"He's gone for today and that's all you need to know!" Chef said and stalked closer to the group, "Your mission is to find your way out of the forest, or die tryin'!"

"Seriously?!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Again!?"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: I hope you're having fun on your day off, Chris, because Chef ditched us in the woods. Do camp chefs always look like drill sergeants?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Here's how it works," Chef started two duffel bags in hand. "Team One, Surfer and Skater." He tossed one of the bags to Bridgette and Geoff. "Team Two," he tossed the other bag to Duncan and Trent, "Delinquent and Musician. Everything you need is in these bags. You'll navigate your way north to base camp. The first team to tag the camp totem pole wins. And here's a tip," he grinned, "better set up camp before sundown, because once night fall hits, you won't even see your tremblin' hand in front of your terrified face."

Geoff swallowed nervously as he and Bridgette exchanged glances. "Unless," Chef added, "you got night-vision goggles, but you don't." He said as he started laughing only for Duncan to run forward on his hands and knees.

"Please, don't leave us out here again!"

"Grab hold of yourself, soldier!" Chef yelled pushing Duncan away

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: Since when does Duncan beg?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Are you kidding?!" Geoff shouted "We're gonna get eaten alive out here!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Chef smirked, "You'll wish it was either of those things once you meet up with ol' Sasquatchanakwa! He's one mean mama-jama!" The helicopter was heard returning as Chef grabbed onto the rope ladders and metal hooks attached to their bunk beds as they headed away with chef's one last yell "Good luck, troops! Try not to die!"

"Well now then we'll see you chickadees later!" Duncan said, running off with the duffel bag with Trent following him.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: I'll admit I wasn't thrilled to be stuck with Trent, dude got my girl kicked off but I gotta admit it was a smart plan. Besides I can always use him as a shield against bears

Trent: Yea, so I'm with Duncan. Hopefully he doesn't decide to throw me to a bear

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

"So now what?" Geoff said, turning to Bridgette

"Now we see what we got!" Bridgette said rummaging through the bag and grinned, "Score! We gotta a map! Let's go!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: I'm kinda happy I got paired with Geoff he's a pretty cool guy and I don't have to worry about him double-crossing me or anything

Geoff: Okay so Duncan and Trent have both been telling me to vote off Bridgette, but I don't think I can do it, she's a really awesome chick and stuff

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Do you know where you're going?" Trent asked.

Duncan stopped, "Not really. I just wanted to put some distance between us."

Trent let out a sigh, "okay then!" He began rummaging through the bag "We got a compass!"

"Awesome, so we just head north right?"

"Yeah thought it might be a little long we might not make it before it gets dark. It'll be too hard to see."

"We can with these," Duncan said revealing the pair of night-vision goggles.

"Wait, did you steal those from Chef?" Trent asked "Isn't he, y'know, gonna be pretty ticked?"

The charmer shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle. This way we'll beat the blondes"

* * *

"So Bridgette got your eye on anybody here?" Geoff asked trying to make small talk, "or anyone who was on the island."

"Well I thought Tyler was pretty awesome! We bonded a bit before he got kicked off."

"Oh coolio."

"Yeah, I think we'll be good as long as we don't run into Sasquatchanawaka."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: I don't even think that thing exists, actually I think Chef forgot about us

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Dude this gonna be the easiest challenge I've ever won!" Duncan grinned.

"Tell me about it!" Trent nodded, "No offense to Geoff he's a cool guy and all, but he can be a little not too bright. And Bridgette is a major klutz."

The two of them sat down munching on energy bars they had found in their pack, they were talking when Bridgette and Geoff floating down the river on a raft.

"Crap!" Duncan shouted, grabbing their duffle bag.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Trent shouted chasing after them.

* * *

"Ugh!" Bridgette said slapping her arms, "These bugs are killing me. I could so go for some bug spray right now."

Geoff smirked, "I know where we can get some."

* * *

A campy tune started as a montage flashed. Trent and Duncan where shown first walking along the forest path when a trap was activated and Trent was swung upside down by afoot. Rather than help Duncan dropped his bag and began laughing while Bridgette snuck up searching their bag and pulling out a can of bug spray.

Bridgette and Geoff were shown next walking buy some bushes which Duncan and Trent hid in and began making noises, causing the two of them to run and hide in a log, as Duncan reached into the bag and pulled out some snacks.

Next, Geoff was show rubbing berry juice on his face, and ran into the clearing scaring both buys away, as Bridgette went through their bag and stole their sleeping bag

A pile of sticks and leaves were shown on the ground as Geoff and Bridgette walked into the clearing stepping on the trap and falling on the ground as Duncan stole their compass and ran off.

* * *

"I can't believe they jacked all our stuff man!" Geoff whined, "I mean in the beginning it was fun but they left us alone in the woods with nothing!"

"Duncan is a criminal and I guess Trent isn't as nice as we thought." Bridgette shrugged, "Nothing we can do about it."

"I guess, still sucks though." Geoff mumbled kicking a stick

Bridgette rolled her eyes before spotting something on the ground, a large footprint and turned raising an eyebrow at Geoff who grinned.

"Oh no!" He said, mock scared, "Sasquatchanakwa must be nearby! Better head back, Bridgette." He said and looked toward a rustling bus nearby.

"Right Geoff!" Bridgette said tiptoeing through the bush, and jumped. "Or not!"

Sasquatchanakwa rose up from the brush with Bridgette handing on too it's neck, Geoff let out a scream running away as the creature followed with Bridgette still on top of it.

Trent sighed as he looked through the night vision googles they were pretty awesome. He then spotted Sasquatchanakwa and Bridgette running towards him, and yelled turning to Duncan.

"Run!"

Duncan turned around eyes paling, as he ran with Geoff following after along with Bridgette and her new pet.

The all ended up in a cave huffing and puffing fearing for their lives.

"Duncan?"

"Trent?"

"Trent?"

"Geoff?"

"Bridgette?"

"Geoff?"

"Shush! Okay we get it, we're all present!" Duncan barked out.

"Um, dude Bridgette not that I'm not flattered, but please tell me that's your tongue in my ear."

"Um..no!"

"Bats!"

The campers came running out of the cave on one side while Sasquatchanakwa came out the other side. The camera followed the campers stopped trying to catch their breath as bats flew overhead.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: It's moments like these that truly make me question, is all this worth it.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Okay, look guys its dark and I'm utterly terrified, let's just call it quits and camp together."

Duncan and Trent exchanged a look as Bridgette clasped her hands together, "Please."

"What the hell?" Trent shrugged.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: It's Bridgette I doubt she can do much harm

Duncan: She'd probably trip on her own two feet and ruin her own plan

Bridgette: Okay, I admit I may not be the strongest competitor on the island but come on give me some credit!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Fine." Duncan said, handing the bags over to their bunkmates for the night, "Set up camp and we'll get the firewood."

"Dude." Trent hissed as soon as they were out of sight, "You gave them our stuff!"

"Relax." Duncan muttered, holding up his shirt to reveal the map in his pants, "They're not going anywhere without this."

* * *

"Duncan!" Trent said shaking him, "Duncan dude wake up!"

"Wha-What's going on?"

"Geoff and Bridgette are gone."

"What I have the map." Duncan said pulling up his shirt, and sure enough the map was still there.

Trent shook his head, "YEAH but the compass wasn't. Come one we gotta get a move on if we're gonna catch up to them!"

Up ahead Geoff and Bridgette were running making their way back to camp as the other team tried to catch up to them

"Oh yeah we got this!" Geoff shouted.

"Not yet!" Bridgette said

"Hmm do you smell sticky buns?"

Bridgette took a sniff quickening her pace, "Yeah, that's gotta be where camp is come on!"

Chef opened an oven with a puff of steam and took the pastries out. "Mmm," he said as took a sniff, "that's some oven lovin'."

"We're gonna win!" Bridgette shouted

"Not so fast!" Duncan glared, as he and Trent caught up, "Nice try goldilocks."

"Bridgette keep running I gotta plan!"

The two teams were neck in neck, when Geoff took off his hat throwing it to the side at Trent's face, he stopped running into Duncan and that momentary confusion was all it took for him and Bridgette to win as they burst through the forest.

"Damn it!" Duncan cursed. "How did we lose?"

"Quit your bellyaching'!" Chef yelled. "Game's over. Blondes win, brunettes lose."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: It doesn't matter I've been having a talk with Geoff about voting off Bridgette, Duncan about voting off Geoff and a talk with Bridgette about voting off Duncan. So I think I'm in the clear

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

"Blondes have invincibility." Chef grinned evilly "Just so you know."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: This might be a problem

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

_"This_," Chef griped, "was supposed to be my day! I had it all planned, I was gonna eat my sticky buns, and you know what I'm not gonna even get into it. _So_, here's your invinci-darn-bility." He tossed a pair of marshmallows, to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Looks like we got ourselves a tie," Chef announced sadistically, "Which means _I_ get to decide which one of you gets the boot! And _I_ pick...


	25. I Triple Dog Dare You

**Screaming Gophers: Beth**, Geoff, **Gwen,** **Heather,** **Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah,** **Cody, Katie, Justin, and Owen.**

**Killer Bass:** Bridgette,** Harold,** **Trent,** **Sadie,** **Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ.**

**Bold=Eliminated**.

**I don't like Trent, and you guys don't like him that's why he went so far, the contestant nobody likes always go far before losing.**

* * *

"Looks like we got ourselves a tie," Chef announced sadistically, "Which means _I_ get to decide which one of you gets the boot! And I pick...guitar boy!

"What?!" Trent shouted, "Why me?"

"'Cause I don't like you...and your music stinks."

Trent crossed his arms glaring, "Man this bites."

"Dock of shame is that way!" Chef said, pointing to the left.

Trent rolled his eyes as he began walking "I'm not an idiot."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: I'm in the final three! I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far

Duncan: Chris might as well hand me the money now I've go this in the bag

Geoff: Dude I'm in the final three how awesome is this, woohoo!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Welcome to the semi-finals!" Chris announced, "Today, we award our challengers with an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast!" That's right, genuine food byproducts served with fresh ingredients relatively close to their expiration dates."

Geoff took his plate with a gleeful expression, "Bout time we go some decent cooking!"

The three campers were sitting a table, eating their pancakes in relative silence.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: Okay, I'm stuck with the two nicest people on this freaking show, which one would you vote for

Bridgette: I still can't believe I'm here, Geoff and Duncan are gonna be tough to beat.

Duncan: I mean honestly how anyone can be that happy and cheerful all the time I'll never know

Bridgette: Duncan's really strong and he's pretty smart, he's a tough competitor

Duncan: I mean seriously, just the other Bridgette tripped over a rock and apologized to it

Bridgette: He's like really tough too I can see why he made it this far

Duncan: Don't even get me started on Geoff

Geoff: Final three baby! I hope I win have so many ideas with the money

Bridgette: Geoff is another worthy competitor

Duncan: Guy's missing a few brain cells, like I get you're blonde

Geoff: First I gotta put half in the bank, or under my mattress or whatever

Bridgette: He lives to party. Like he'll do anything just because

Duncan: But he takes the meaning of dumb blonde to a whole new level

Geoff: Then once I pay my parents back set up boring school funds

Duncan: He's a bigger threat then Bridgette and only because he's too stupid to not do something dangerous

Bridgette: He lives by the motto do anything once, and he will

Geoff: Then I'm going to throw the most epic party in the history of parties

Bridgette: Duncan once told him to fight a shark and get a shark tooth for good luck

Geoff: Maybe it'll go down in the history books

Duncan: Don't get me wrong, I don't hate either of them, they just annoy the crap out of me sometimes

Bridgette: He almost did it too! Still they're both pretty cool I guess even if Duncan can be a little cruel

Geoff: Probably won't win though, I wonder who will win Bridgette or Duncan. They're both pretty awesome people

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Geoff, Bridgette, and Duncan were shown sitting at a makeshift table as Chris walked on stage, "Campers!" Chris began, "Welcome to the semi-finals! The producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you, soooo," the three teens exchanged nervous glances, "they asked the ousted campers for ideas. Turns out, they had a lot. They provided us with the sickest, most twisted and insane dares imaginable in TDI's version of, "Spin the Bottle!"

A large wooden wheel was shown with a large plastic green bottle attached to in the middle, "Starting with," Chris said as the camera showed each person, "Beth, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, Cody, Katie, Justin, Owen, Harold, Trent, Sadie, Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ!" Put 'em all together and you have a high-stakes game of I," he spun the bottle, "Triple Dog Dare You!"

Duncan snorted, "What are we seventh graders. Easiest hundred grand I've ever made."

Chris ignored him. "Each player will take turns spinning the bottle; the camper that you land on determines the dare you'll perform." Chris walked to Chef grabbing one of the bottles in his hand, "You can take the dare yourself and win a get-out-of-dare freebie, ooorrr, inflict the dare on a fellow camper in hopes of booting them out."

"And what happens if we refuse the dare." Bridgette asked.

"Oh, not a good option!" Chris smirked, "Anyone who chickens out of their dare will be sent directly to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, do not go to bonfire, do not collect marshmallow, and do not get to win $100,000!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: Sudden death elimination, talk about scary. Luckily for me I am the king of dares ask my friend Brody

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Okay!" Chris said as he stepped behind a podium. "Who's ready to humiliate themselves first?"

Geoff stood up jogging to the wheel, "I got this bras!" and gave it a mighty spin.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chris: Here's the deal. Chef and I have a bet on the side...whoever pukes first has to pony up 100 bucks.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

It landed on the left side of the wheel, pointing at recently kicked off competitor. "Trent's dare," the host read off a note card. "Eat hard boiled eggs while lying down."

Geoff blinked, "What that ain't a challenge!" He laid down, "I got this!"

Chef fed him the eggs and he finished in record time accepting his freebie happily. Bridgette and Duncan exchanged looks and she sighed, "Guess I'll go next."

She spun the wheel the bottle stopping on Ezekiel, as Chris read the card, "Chew your own toenail slowly."

"Alright I can do that." She shrugged, "No different than fingernails."

Chef took off one of Bridgette's sneakers and sock clipping a toenail and putting it on a plate before handing it to her. She sighed and popped it in her mouth eating it as slowly as possible before swallowing it.

Chris covered his mouth causing Chef to look at him and he held up his hands, "I'm good! I'm good!"

Duncan went next spinning the wheel as it landed on Beth. Chris picked up the card reading it, "Rechew a wad of Harold's gum."

**CONFESSIONAL**

DUNCAN: Not happening, sides I needed to get Geoff out he was a threat

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"I think I'll pass that one along to my friend Geoff."

"Well Geoff what's it gonna be?" Chris smirked, "Wanna use a freebie."

"Hecks no it's a hundred grand, I've done worst...I think." Geoff opened his mouth a Chef used tongs to place the wad in his mouth and he began chewing.

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" Geoff whined

Chef and Chris both paled staring at the blonde in horror who cringed, "Why is it crunchy?" At that moment Geoff looked at the picture of Harold on the bored with his hand up his nose and gagged spitting out the gum and threw up.

"Despite the vomit." Chris covered his nose, "It's safe to say you passed. Here's your freebie. There's also a tetanus shot waiting for you."

Geoff took the bottle slowly making his way to his seat and sat down, dropping his head on the table.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: Okay wow, that just made me realize that I'm in the final three. It's every player for themselves right now. I'm gonna have to play a little dirty.

Duncan: (laughing) I can't believe he did that. Oh this is great, I'll just pass along all my dares to him and win and beating hippie wannabe in the final two will be a snap

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette went next glaring at the still laughing delinquent and spun the wheel, watching it land on Cody. "Drop a tray of ice into your undies and let them melt."

"That's not too bad." Bridgette smiled, as Chef handed her a tray of ice cubes and she dropped them down her pants and began squirming, "Ah! I take it back. Cold!"

Duncan let out a snort of laughter, "Shouldn't you be used to water in your pants surfer?"

"And Bridgette wins her first freebie!"

At that comment Duncan stopped laughing and got up, "Okay me next."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: I had to do the next dare, I needed a freebie

**END CONFESSIONAL**

He spun the wheel, as it landed on Tyler and bit his lip as Chris began to read the card, "Drink powdered fruit punch out of the communal toilet."

Duncan swallowed nervously as much as wanted a freebie he wanted this even less, "I'll give it to my buddy Geoff." Said boy let out a groan and the scene changed to show him with a straw slurping out of the toilet and throwing up to seconds later.

* * *

He grabbed his freebie sitting down next to Duncan who snickered at him, "Gwen's not gonna one kiss you anymore."

"She will when I win the grand." Geoff muttered

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: I was just hoping for a tame dare, like ice cubes or the toenails I could do those no problem.

Bridgette: I think I'll take out Duncan, Geoff should be easy to beat in the final right?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff sighed as he got up, spinning the wheel, as it landed on Izzy. "Give a bear a purple nurple."

He perked up grinning, "Now this is a dare more my style!"

A few minutes later, Geoff was back in his seat missing his hat with a few rips in his clothes but nonetheless okay with now currently four freebies in front of him.

Bridgette smiled and went up spinning the wheel as it landed on Justin, "Eat dog food."

She blanched before smirking, "I'll pass this on to Duncan."

"What I'm not eating dog food!"

"Duncan my man, what's it gonna be dog food or the grand?"

Duncan let out a sigh as he walked up to Chef and grabbed the plate of dog food eating it as fast as he could as Chef and Chris watched in disgust. He stopped when the plate was clear and moved to stand up before vomiting.

Chris grimaced, but did nothing and turned to Chef,"You still cool?"

Chef was frozen with a disgusted look on his face, but was able to nod slowly.

"And with that." Chris swallowed, "Duncan wins his first freebie."

As he made his way back to his seat Geoff turned to him before getting up, "Looks like I won't be the only not getting kissed."

"Shut it"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: So now Bridgette's after me what did I do to her? Ugh this show is so-

Geoff: What's up with all these dares man, I was hoping for like go fight a shark, or jump off a cliff dares not these ones, they're so rank

**END CONFESSIONAL  
**

He spun next, it landing on Courtney, "Drink a blend of Chef's mystery meat, lake water and sweat puree from his boot."

"Yeah-h, that's my girl!"

Geoff bit his lip trying to decide on whether or not he was going to do it, "I'll do it!"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

Chris: So friggin' sick, Chef is goin' down!

END CONFESSIONAL

The scene changed to show Geoff lying on stretcher with a breathing mask over his mouth as the beeps of an electrocardiograph machine were heard in the background.

"Okay," Chris said, "we'll give Geoff a few more minutes on life support before we start the next round. Until then, Chef made snacks! Smoothies anyone?"

Geoff looked at the blend and turned grinned removing his mask to throw up again as they drank their drinks.

Bridgette got up next spinning the wheel as it landed on Katie and Sadie, "Kiss and eat a raw fish."

"Um is that sanitary?"

"Don't know, should be just pretend you're eating sushi!" Duncan laughed

Bridgette grimaced but grabbed the fish and kissed it before taking a few bites out of it, "Not that bad, not that great." she took another bite and groaned, "Ew I think I just ate the eyeball."

That was it for Chris he paled and threw up over the railing handed a hundred dollar bill to Chef who grinned before also throwing up causing Geoff, Duncan, and Bridgette to throw up as well.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Chris**: That was so gross! (Throws up) Is there nothing these freaks won't do?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

A jazzy tune began to play during montage of dares. The spinning bottle landed on Eva, and the scene showed Bridgette with a beard of bees. It then landed on Noah and Duncan could be seen punching an alligator. The bottle landed on LeShawna and Geoff was seen walk on a tight rope while carrying steaks above shark infested waters.

The bottle landed on Harold, and Duncan was shown wearing a pretty princess outfit as his competitors laughed at him. The bottle landed on Gwen and Bridgette was seen upside down hanging over a pile of mouse traps tried to sing a song. The bottle landed on Owen and Geoff was shown in a makeshift puppet show, with a princess hat on as he kissed Chef's sock puppet.

The montage came to a stop as Chris grinned, "Wow, can't believe none of you freaks have given up yet! And Geoff has sixteen freebies! And Bridgette and Duncan not so much!"

The camera turned to them, showing Bridgette's five and Duncan's none.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: "That's cause I'm awesome at dares, though I wish they weren't all food related I don't think my bodacious bod could take much more of this!"

Duncan: Once you got into it the dares weren't that bad, but as long as I didn't have to do anything to ruin my prison rep I was cool

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Bridgette you're up!" Chris SAID.

Bridgette went up spinning the wheel, as it landed on Lindsay, "Die your hair bright neon pink with a shade of bubblegum pink! With Stray's hair dye, guaranteed to last three months."

"I think I'm gonna give this too Duncan." She shuddered and turned around, "Sorry!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: I really didn't want pink hair, I would've given it Geoff but I don't think he would have minded. I mean his shirt is bright pink

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan walked up to Chris and Chef eyeing the open bottle of hair dye in his hand. "I'm not to sure about this!"

"So what's it gonna be." Chris asked as the delinquent took a seat in the chair," Are you going to do the dare, or take the Walk of Shame?"

Chef tilted the bottle over his head, and Duncan cursed, punching him in the stomach, "This will ruin my prison rep!"

Unfortunately for Duncan when Chef was punched in the stomach he dropped the bottle of dye, turning his hair from green to pink.

Wow," Chris said. "Well that sucks! Looks like Duncan's out!"

"Hold up a sec?" Duncan glared, "My hair is bright pink now!"

"True," Chris shrugged, "But technically you didn't accept the dare. If you hadn't kicked the bottle out of his hand you'd still have pink hair but at least you'd still be in the game!"

Duncan let out an angry yell, loud enough that the eliminated contestants of Player Dey Losers could hear it and marched up to Chris grabbing his shirt. "Seriously man!"

"Sorry but them's the rules!"

"You never mentioned anything about rules!"

Well, that's the thing. It's complicated. But what isn't complicated is that you lose, they win!"

Duncan growled and punched Chris harshly in the stomach, before storming off, "Screw you McLean!"

"For what it's worth." Bridgette smiled standing at the dock, with Duncan and Geoff, "You played a good game."

"Yeah whatever."

"Seriously dude, sorry you had to lose over pink hair dye."

"Whatever." Duncan muttered. "This show stank anyway."

Chris stood up on the dock as Duncan left on the boat of losers an arm on his sore stomach, and groaned out painfully, "And then there were two. Tune in next week to see who will win the check for one hundred thousand dollars on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**Yeah, Duncan's gone. Why honestly dude gets way too much screen time. I don't even like him much. Anyway Geoff vs Bridgette. Vote for who you want to win on my poll!**

**Honestly wasn't sure what do, Geoff seems like the guys who'll do dares just because and Duncan seems like he'll do some dares and Bridgette I see her as doing all the dares minus meat because you know vegetarian. Anyway sorry for those who wanted Duncan to proceed.**


	26. The Very Last Episode, Really

"Ah, morning in Muskoka," Chris said walking along the dock of shame, "The birds chirping, the loon calling, the majestic, gentle sounds of beautiful northern Ontario."

Chris appeared on the other side of the dock with a party hat on, "Welcome, to the most dramatic, thrilling episode yet!" He blew a party noisemaker, and the scene showed him standing next to the totem pole. "It's been a long eight weeks at Camp Wawanakwa, and Total Drama Island is about to come to an end. Today, two campers remain. By sundown, only one will be left standing."

"That camper," he continued now standing at the campfire pit "will go home with a check for one-hundred-thousand dollars! Who will it be? Our friendly, klutzilla surfer girl Bridgette?" A clip was shown of Bridgette' getting her leg stuck in a wire, dropping a light on Courtney, "Or our party-obsessed, goth girl loving, bro Geoff? It showed Geoff when he first arrived at the island fist pumping in the boats.

"Go grab a snack," Chris said, the camera showing him at the dock of shame again, "Have a pee if you have to. Sit your butt down and get ready for! The dramatic final conclusion of! Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

_You guys are on my mind!_

{The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is underwater and a few bubbles come out his behind killing a fish and sending up to the surface. On the surface Bridgette is lounging with Tyler on her surfboard until a bird swoops down and grabs the dead fish sending them falling in the water.}

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

{The bird drops the dead fish on DJ that causes all the animals around him to attack. Duncan laughs at the scene and turns to see Courtney frowning at him. LeShawna and Heather are fighting on a lifeboat that falls down the waterfall.}

_I wanna be...famous!_

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

{They fall behind Harold who is practicing his ninja skills on a broken log when Izzy comes swinging in on a vine, knocking Harold off the log and sending them into the outhouse. The impact causes Lindsey and Justin to fall out of the outhouse where they were making out.}

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

{Katie and Sadie are tied up exchanging nervous glances, as Chef sticks his hand in greenish looking pot, while elsewhere Eva is arm wrestling with Ezekiel sending him falling to the ground hard. The Camera goes down to the dock showing Noah sitting at the steps reading a book. With Trent a few steps back strumming his guitar.}

_I'll get there one day._

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

{The Camera goes down the dock showing Beth who waves at the camera showing off her baton skills and throws it up in the air as it comes back down it's night time.}

_Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa_

{Gwen is handing Geoff a picture when they touch hands causing both of them to blush before anything can happen Cody pops up between them with an oblivious smile.}

_I wanna be! _

_I wanna be!_

_I wanna be famous!_

* * *

Chris McLean was sitting on one of the stumps at the campfire pit. "Welcome back, we asked our finalists to record their thoughts in our confessional booth before going in to the final round."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: What do I think about my eight weeks being here? It wasn't all bad.

Geoff: How was it? Pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

Chef: Ya think its easy cookin' for twenty-two teenagers? I had better jobs in prison.

Bridgette: The food was horrible! (Clip of Bridgette protesting to eat dolphin wiener)

Geoff: I hated the food man, didn't think it could get anymore disgusting (Clip of Geoff trying to choke down worm spaghetti)

Chef: less rat droppings (Puts hands on hips) Does this look like a five-star restaurant to _you_?!

Bridgette: The people were um, not horrible I mean sure some of the people were crazy, (clips of Izzy) manipulative, (clips of Heather) and fame-hungry, (clips of Justin) but I made some pretty cool friends here. (shows clips of Tyler, LeShawna, Courtney, Beth)

Geoff: Some people were really awesome (clips of Duncan, DJ, and Cody). I meant one of the coolest chick ever even if she's never been to a party (shows clips of Gwen.) Some campers though (shows clip of Heather) were kinda harshing my mellow

Bridgette: The one thing I'll be remembered for (shows clips of her tripping, or her clumsiness) being a great team player and keeping calm under pressure

Geoff: What I'll be remembered for (shows clips of his energetic cheering, shouting party, eagerness to do challenges) being the bodacious bro who always kept it chill

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff, Chris, and Bridgette were shown standing in a clearing. Behind the three of them was a long white line, and behind that were two sets of bleachers with banners above them – the one on with Geoff's face on it, one with Bridgette's.

"Now it's time to welcome the twenty campers who did not make it to the finals!" Chris announced, motioning to stage right as the former contestants filed into the area. The two finalists waved at their former competitors as they passed by, Gwen blushing when Geoff sent a wink her way.

"Would everyone who's walked the Dock of Shame," Chris snickered, "and left camp on the Boat of Losers, kindly take a seat in the Peanut Gallery of Failure. The side you choose should represent who you would like to cheer on to victory in today's final competition."

Gwen, DJ, Duncan, Owen, Cody, Izzy, Harold, Cody, Lindsay, and Justin, took Geoff's side while Beth, LeShawna, Tyler, Heather, Courtney, Noah, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, and Trent took Bridgett's side.

"Woah, pretty even." Chris grinned, "Didn't expect that. Geoff, Bridgette this is your chance to tell the Peanut Gallery of Failure what you would do with the money if you won, and why you deserve it. Remember there is a chance they can offer you help during the finale."

Bridgette bit her lip, "Well, I made it pretty hard in the competition without burning to many bridges, so I think that's pretty important. If I win, I'll probably use half to set up my college funds and make sure my family is taken care off. Then I think travel the world surfing every beach on the planet."

"Yeah Bridgette!" Beth cheered.

"Cute, and simple. Not as boring as I thought. Geoff?"

"Hmm, um pay back for damages I've cause from parties and other stuff, put some away for college and the folks, then I'll use the rest to throw the most epic party ever! and you guys are all invited!"

"Yeah, Geoff! Whoo-oo! ! Yeah!" His side cheered.

On Bridgette's side, Trent, Katie, and Sadie moved over to sit with Geoff's side as Bridgette merely sighed and rolled her eyes, "Seriously."

"Oh and I'll rent a mansion too. Mansion party!"

At that Heather got up, and switched sides to sit with Geoff.

"Alright!" Chris interrupted, "It's time for the final challenge! The _Rejected Olympic Relay Race_! Each of the three parts was pitched to the committee, but sadly, _rejected_ as an Olympic sport."

"First," Chris said, "each of you has to put on one of _these_." He held up a pair of animal hats and tossed them to the campers, a cow hat for Geoff, and a chicken hat for Bridgette.

"Really?" Bridgette asked.

Geoff shrugged and put his on, "No problemo bro!"

"Why can't you be more like Geoff?" Chris mocked, "I know who I'm rooting for."

Bridgette huffed and rolled her eyes, putting her own on.

"Dressed as a cow and a chicken," Chris continued "Run to the first location, and shimmy up the pole to retrieve your flag. If you don't have the flag, then don't bother comin' down off that pole!"

Geoff frowned and glanced at Bridgette who smiled nervously.

"Next, you will cross a three-hundred meter balance beam, suspended across a massive gorge, while carrying an eagle's egg! And that's not all!" Chris replied quickly. "Below, your friends, the rare-but-real, man-eating freshwater sharks! The final leg of the race, is a long-distance run, returning to the finish line, here. First camper to arrive wins!"

"Well good luck," Bridgette said, "If I lose today, have some vegetarian entrees available."

"Thanks," Geoff grinned, "And I you lose, teach me how to surf."

"Go Bridgette!"

"Go Geoff!" Lindsay shouted, "I wanna party in a mansion!"

"On your marks," Chris announced once the cheering died down, "Get set," the two campers got into a running position as the host raised a hand high, "GO!" The hand was waved down, and the two campers were off.

Gwen and Izzy ran besides Geoff cheering him own, while Tyler and Beth did the same for Bridgette. Geoff reached his pole first, quickly followed by Bridgette who was having a harder time.

"Come on Bridge!" LeShawna shouted, "You got this girl!"

Geoff reached the flag, first as he began sliding down, and Bridgette just reached her flag. She frowned noticing Geoff running to the next part.

"Dude, just jump I'll catch you!" Tyler shouted, when he noticed her hesitation, "You wanna win don't you!"

"Okay!" She let out of the pole falling safely into Tyler's arms who managed to catch her and blushed, "Thanks!"

"Your welcome!"

They started into each other eyes for a moment before LeShawna interrupted, "There'll be plenty of time for all that later, Geoff is getting away!"

* * *

Chris and an intern stood standing looking down a giant gorge, "Now, I know you're starting at the end of show, but all of our interns died already. I need you to test this competition to see if it's safe.

The intern began walking along the balance beams slowly making his way across until Chris called out, "Don't look down, dude!" The intern looked back losing his balance and falling into the water, yelling and screams being heard.

Chris looked down at the gorge and shrugged, "It seems safe enough."

* * *

Two freshwater sharks circling in the water at the bottom of the gorge as panning up to show Geoff, on one side looking down with Chris and Chef on the other.

Geoff gulped, then went to grab an egg from the nearby nest. "We'll be waiting for you up ahead," Gwen told him and kissed his cheek, "Good luck.'

"Geoff has his eagle's egg and is starting the second challenge!"

"I'm gonna die now, I'm gonna fricking die!" Geoff shouted out.

"Uh, what are the eggs for anyway?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette caught up grabbing her egg and paling at the sight of the gorge exchanging nervous looks with Geoff. "That's a deep gorge!"

"Oh, you'll see." Chris smirked.

"Good thing I can swim pretty well." She mumbled as she inched across the beam.

"You can do it, Geoff! Just don't fall into the shark-infested waters!" Owen shouted

"Not helping Owen!" Gwen glared at him

Bridgette had almost caught up when loud screeches were heard, a dark shadow being cast overhead.

"Ahh!" Geoff exclaimed, clutching his egg to his chest.

"What was that?!" Bridgette shouted. A pair of bald eagles were shown approaching before the camera cut back over to Chris who was now accompanied by Duncan and Courtney.

"Angry eagle parents." Chris grinned.

Duncan who had re-dyed his hair green though pink blotches were still visible chuckled, "Ohh, snap." he gave Chris a high five "That is messed up!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: Duncan is so immature. What is it about almost dying and bodily functions that guys love?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney huffed, gesturing to the contestants, "What? You mean you like watching this? They could die."

Duncan grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Oh, mellow your yellow, babe. This is awesome TV."

Courtney crossed her arms frowning, "Why would I want to watch Gwen and Owen risk their lives?"

Duncan grinned, "This is life at it's most raw. Check out Morita Addams here. One miss step and her boyfriend is shark bait. Makes for a great epic poem don't you think?"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: Then again danger is kinda hot

**END CONFESSIONAL**

She stood there before pulling him in for a kiss, which he eagerly accepted before pulling away, "You're still not my type.**"**

"You make me sick." Duncan sneered before pulling her back in for another kiss

At a particularly bad dive by an eagle, Bridgette was able to avoid the dive just in time, while Geoff missed stepping backwards and nearly losing his balance and the egg allowing Bridgette to take the league.

"Oh no!" Izzy shouted, "Our party is in jeopardy!"

Lindsay frowned before snapping her fingers, "I've got it!"

She grabbed her boyfriend and ripped his shirt off, "Oh Bridgette!"

"What-! Oh wow!" She sighed staring at Justin

Geoff snickered and continued on his way as Tyler jumped in front of her view, "Focus Bridgette."

She shook her head before continuing, while one of the eagles that was circling above paused to look Justin, causing the other one to slam into it. The two birds collided and fell into the water below, where they were immediately snatched up by one of the sharks and eaten.

Geoff got off the beam before Bridgette but she was closer to the nest, so they put their eggs in at kinda the same time.

"Good luck."

"You to."

* * *

Back at the stands, all of the former contestants had returned to their seats, waiting in excitement while Chris and Chef stood a few steps behind the finish line.

"Hey look," Cody said, standing up and pointing into the distance, "I see them they're coming!"

Bridgette and Geoff were shown racing towards the finish from a plethora of views. "There they are," Chris announced, "two real competitors, and if I may say, truly personifying the spirit of the Reject Olympics."

Geoff and Bridgette were neck in neck for the finish line, when disaster stuck, Geoff who was running in sandals, tripped as one of the straps in his sandals broke sending him to the ground as Bridgette crossed the finish line.

"Bridgette wins!"

"Yess!" She cheered, "I won!" She smiled pulling Tyler down for a kiss.

"Congrats dudette." Geoff said happily walking up, "Sucks that there won't be a party though."

Bridgette looked at all the downcast faces before smiling, "Well I should have enough left over for an epic party!"

The rest of the campers let out cheers as Lindsay spoke up, "Is it still gonna be in a mansion?"

"I'm not much of a land person." She answered, "How about a yacht?"

That brought around another round of cheers, as everyone celebrated.

* * *

**Now here comes Geoff's ending**

Back at the stands, all of the former contestants had returned to their seats, waiting in excitement while Chris and Chef stood a few steps behind the finish line.

"Hey look," Cody said, standing up and pointing into the distance, "I see them they're coming!"

Bridgette and Geoff were shown racing towards the finish from a plethora of views. "There they are," Chris announced, "two real competitors, and if I may say, truly personifying the spirit of the Reject Olympics."

Geoff and Bridgette were neck in neck for the finish line, when disaster stuck, Bridgette in all her clumsiness tripped on a rock, and went down bringing Geoff with her as they rolled to the finish line stopping just in front of it when Geoff's hat wobbled and fell on the finish line.

Nobody said anything as Chef pulled out a magnifying glass, inspecting the finish line and standing up, handing something to Chris.

"And...Geoff wins by a hair!" Chris said, holding up a short piece of blonde hair to short to be Bridgette's.

Geoff stood up hosting Bridgette up before throwing two hands in the air, "YEAHHH! WOOHOOO! I WON! PARTAY!"

"Congratulations." Bridgette smiled,

Geoff gave her a thumb up as he swept his girlfriend in for a kiss.

"You did a really good job." Tyler smiled.

"Yeah no big deal."

**"**Come on, you have to be a little bummed you lost."

**"**Yeah, but I came second out of twenty-two. That's gotta be good, right?"

"You betcha!"

The two of them smiled at each other blushing

* * *

"Here we are," Chris announced, cupping his hands together as he walked past the fire, "At the last bonfire ever. After eight grueling weeks, I hereby announce the winner of Total Drama Island: Geoff!"

Geoff stood up smiling, "Dudes I can't believe it! This like totally

"Radical?" Gwen smirked.

"Exactly!"

Chris smiled, "Geoff, it gives me great pleasure to give you the true symbol of survival. The final marshmallow.

Geoff took it, popping into his mouth, "Sweet," He turned to fellow contestants sitting on the stumps, "Hey dudes, you know what it's time for?"

* * *

They were shown at the dock of shame Chris being carried by DJ, Geoff, Owen, Tyler, and Duncan. Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Beth stood near the docks laughing in amusement, "No, no, guys...my hair! DUUUUUUUUUUDES! He shouted as he was thrown in the water and resurfaced, spitting out a mouthful of water.

"I've been wanting to do _that_ all summer!" Chef said, "How do you like _that_, pretty boy? _Huh_?"

"Oh, Chef!" Duncan sang

"Guess who's next." Trent smirked.

Chef bolted, as the boys chased him down, Bridgette smiled at their antics as Tyler came to stand next to her, "Sorry you didn't win."

Bridgette smiled, mischievously, "Oh, I won something alright." With that being said she pulled her fellow klutz down for a kiss ignoring the awws coming from the girls around her.

The camera zoomed out, showing, Owen Geoff, Duncan, and DJ still chasing after Chef, and the lights flickering of Camp Wawanakwa sign before it gave out, the camera turning dark.

* * *

**Geoff winning is canon to me.**


	27. Chapter 27

You guys can vote for which characters you want to be in the next season.


End file.
